


New Beginnings

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 44,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When two new boys arrive at Bernie’s school. One is hell bent on causing trouble. Bernie is all for kicking him out until she meets their Mum.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 82
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Bernie Wolfe is 36 years old. Single and the head teacher of Holby Academy. The school was in danger of closing when Bernie arrived last year. But she had worked her hardest to bring the school up to standard. As she arrived at the school for a new term. She got her bag out and went inside.  
"What a dump." Zac said as he and his brother walked through the school gates.  
"It doesn't look that bad."  
"You are joking aren't you Cam. It isn't a patch on my other school."  
"Well you're not there anymore are you. So shut up."  
"You shut up. My God, take a look at the people. What a bunch of chavs."  
"Who are you calling a chav." A tall blonde hair lad said angrily.  
"What's it got to do with you?"  
"Zac come on just leave it." Cameron said as he tried to pull his brother away.  
"Yes that's it Cockney. Do as this short arse tells ya."  
"Who are you calling a short arse." Zac said as he grabbed the lad and pushed him up against the wall.  
"Zac stop it please." Cam tried to pull him off but Zac wouldn't budge.  
"Go on then cockney hit me." Zac lifted his fist and was just about to hit the boy when Bernie grabbed his arm.  
"Don't even think about it, sunshine." She said in Zac's ear. "Josh I suggest you go to registration."  
"But Miss Wolfe."  
"NOW."  
"You'll keep cockney."  
"So will you tramp."  
"That's enough from you young man. I take it you two are my new students?"  
"Yes Miss. I'm Cameron and this is my brother Zac."  
"Cameron, you can go and find your form room."  
"Ok. See you later Zac."  
"See you." Zac said as he went to walk away.  
"Erm where do you think you are going?"  
"Er to my form room."  
"I don't think so. My office now." Bernie snapped as Zac tutted as he followed her. 

"Close the door behind you." Bernie said as she sat down. "Did I say you could sit down?" Bernie said as Zac went to sit on a chair.  
"For God Sake."  
"I don't like your attitude young man."  
"Do you not."  
"How old are you Zac?"  
"I'm nearly 15."  
"Going on 25 by the looks of things. But let me tell you this young man. I don't know what you got up to in your last school. But I do not tolerate violence in my school."  
"Then kick me out."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you." Bernie said as she looked at her computer. "According to your file you have been kicked out of two schools in London already."  
"But Miss."  
"Oh don't tell me it wasn't your fault. It never is. Is it Zac?" I think we should call you Mum and see what she has to say."  
"No please don't call my Mum. I promised her that I wouldn't get into trouble here."  
"Sit down Zac. Why did you try and start a fight with Josh?"  
"He walked by me and Cam and just started calling us names."  
"You should have just ignored him.  
"If someone called you names would you just ignore them?"  
"We aren't talking about me Zac. I will not have this sort of behaviour in my school. Or you will find yourself booted out. Got it?"  
"Yes Miss Wolfe."  
"I will see you in detention after school."  
"But."  
"No buts Zac. Now go and try not get into trouble." Zac grabbed his bag and stormed out. It's gonna be fun with him. Bernie thought to herself as she went to the coffee machine. 

"What time do you call this?" Mr Clifford said as Zac went to his 1st lesson.  
"Sorry I'm new. I got lost."  
"Ah you must me Zac?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Take a seat."  
"What's up Cockney, do you need a sat nav to find your way around." Josh laughed as Zac sat down.  
"Josh shut up." Mr Clifford said as he handed out the books.  
"Eh Cockney."  
"My name is Zac."  
"Well Zac you are mine after school." Zac turned back to face the front.  
"Don't ignore me." Josh kicked Zac's chairs.  
"Do that again if you dare." Zac stood up and walked up to Josh.  
"Zac sit down."  
"Yes Zac. Be a good boy and sit down." Josh mimicked.  
"That's it." Zac grabbed Josh by the collar of his blazer and chucked him on the floor before punching him in the face.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH." Mr Clifford grabbed Zac and pulled him off. "Cooler now."  
"He started it."  
"And I'm finishing it. Get out of my classroom."  
"With pleasure." Zac got his things and slammed the door behind him.  
"Josh go and see the nurse. Everyone else, make a start on the book quietly." Paul said as he walked to Bernie’s office.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yes of course Paul. Is everything OK?"  
"No it's not. I have had to send that new boy Zac to the cooler and Josh to see the nurse. He gave Josh a right punch."  
"I have already had him in here earlier. Leave it with me."  
"Ok." Bernie picked up the phone.  
"Hello Holby City Hospital."  
"Hello can I speak to Mrs Campbell please?"  
"Speaking."  
"Hello I'm Bernie Wolfe the head teacher of Holby Academy."  
"What's he done now?"  
"Well put it this way he has been here an hour and he has already been in trouble twice. I need you to come in and see me."  
"What now?"  
"Yes Mrs Campbell now."  
"Fine I'll be there as soon as I can." Serena said as she slammed the phone down.  
Wow she sounds as charming as her son. Bernie thought as she stood up and walked to the cooler.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie got a coffee, and opened the office door.  
"Cheryl I am going to the cooler. If Mrs Campbell arrives tell her to wait in my office. Oh and make her a drink please."  
"No problem." Cheryl Bernie’s receptionist said. Bernie looked through the glass in the door and watched Zac as he was doing some work.  
"Can you give me and Zac a minute please. Mrs Hall." Bernie said as she walked into the cooler. "I thought you should know that your Mum's on her way in."  
"You called her?"  
"I had to."  
"Great. Just great. My Mum is gonna go nuts. I will be grounded to the day I draw my pension.”  
"And who’s fault is that Zac?"  
"It's Josh's fault."  
"No Zac it's your fault. No one makes you lash out and hit people. Hang on a minute." Bernie got her phone out of her pocket. "Hello ok thanks Cheryl. I won't be a minute. You Mum's here. Come on lad. Get you things together. It's time to face the music." Zac followed Bernie down the corridor to her office.  
"Hello I'm… I'm Bernie Wolfe the headteacher. You must be Mrs Campbell." Bernie stuttered as she shook her hand.  
"Hello. What have you been doing now?" Serena snapped as Zac appeared behind Bernie.  
"It wasn't my fault Mum."  
"Save it Zac l have heard it all before. It's never your fault is it?" Serena said as her voice started getting louder. 

"Mrs Campbell I think you need to calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down. He is my son. I'm the one who has to put up with him. I have had it up to here."  
"Mum I'm sorry."  
"Save it Zac. For someone who actually believes you." Serena said as she stood up. "Come on."  
"Mrs Campbell where are you going?"  
"Taking him home. You're kicking him out aren't you?"  
"Did I say that?" I think me, you and Zac need to sit down and talk calmly. Please take a seat. Mrs Campbell."  
"Serena, call me Serena."  
"Serena. I have been looking at Zac's files and he has already been kicked out of two schools in London."  
"Yes he has. He just can't help himself. Can you?" Zac shook his head and looked at the floor.  
"Do you want to end up like your dad?" "I'll never be like him. What's the point of all this Miss? My Mum's already written me off so why don't you."  
"What do you expect when you act like this."  
"See what I mean?"  
"Serena you aren't helping."

"You think you can sort him out. Good luck. I'm going back to work."  
"That's it, go back to work. That's all you really care about isn't it?"  
"How can you say that?"  
"It's true Mum. When we lived in London you never spent any time at home with me and Cam."  
"That's not true and you know it."  
"Yes it is Mum. I don't know why you ever had me and Cam. You spend most of your time at work. Not with us. And you wonder why I get into trouble."  
"Don't give me that crap Zac. Cam doesn't get into trouble. It's just excuse after excuse with you. You're gonna end up just like your Dad."  
"No I'm not. I will never be like him." Zac said angrily.  
"You already are Zac."  
"I'M NOT. I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM. I WOULD NEVER HIT A WOMAN." Zac grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people might find this chapter upsetting.

"ZAC COME BACK PLEASE." Serena shouted as her and Bernie ran after him. "I'm sorry Zac. I shouldn't have said that."   
"I would never do what he did. Never."   
"I know you wouldn't. Come here darling." Serena cried as she grabbed Zac and held him tightly. "I love you so much. You know that don't you." Serena said as she held Zac's face in her hands. Zac nodded and put his arms back around Serena.   
"I love you too Mum more than anything."   
"You and Cameron are my world. You're all I've got. But you have to stop this Zac. You have to stop getting into fights. I don't want to lose you."  
"But it's all my fault Mum."   
"What is?"   
"I think we should all go back to my office. We don't want to be out here when they all start coming out of classes." Bernie said as the bell rang.   
"What's all your fault Zac? Is OK you can tell me. It won't go any further." Bernie said as they sat down in the office.   
"What my Dad did. It was my all fault."   
"Is that what you think?" Zac nodded. "Zac what he did. Wasn't your fault." Serena said as she reached out and held Zac's hand.   
"Yes it was. I wasn't there that night to protect you. And I should have been." Zac cried as he put his head in his hands.   
"Zac. It's my job to protect you and Cam. It's not your job to protect me."   
"I shouldn't have gone out that night."   
"I sent you and Cam out that night to the pictures. Look at me Zac please sweetheart." Serena put her finger underneath Zac chin and lifted his head. 

"Is this why you have been fighting all the time and getting into trouble? It's ok you can tell me."   
"I just thought that if I was bad then I would be punished. I deserved to be punished."  
"No honey you don't. You didn't do anything wrong. What your Dad did to me it wasn't your fault,my fault or Cams. It was your Dad's. So please baby please get that out of your head." Serena hugged Zac and held him tightly.   
"Zac, why don't you go out to my receptionist Cheryl and she'll get you a drink."   
"I want to stay with my Mum."   
"It's ok Zac your Mum is safe here with me."   
"Go on love it's fine."   
"Ok."   
"If you talk to her nice Zac she might even give you the good biscuits." Bernie smiled. Zac smiled at Bernie and kissed Serena on the cheek before he left the office. "Do you want a coffee?"   
"I'd love one thanks." Bernie stood up and poured them both a drink. 

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But what did your husband do to you?"   
"My husband is an alcoholic. He started drinking heavily not long after I gave birth to Cam. He was convinced that Cameron wasn't his."  
"And was he?"   
"Of course he is. All he ever said was that he didn't look anything like him or Zac. I tried to tell him that he looked like my side of the family but he wouldn't have any of it. That's when he started hitting me."  
"I'm so sorry. Did he ever hit the boy's?"   
"He wouldn't dare. He always threatened me that he would but I took the beatings instead of him hitting my boys." Serena sobbed. Bernie stood up and hugged Serena. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have to deal with this."   
"It's ok. That's what I'm here for. Why does Zac say it's his fault?"   
"He didn't know that his Dad hit me. He never did it in front of the boys. But one night me and Edward, that's my husband. We had a massive row and he stormed out of the house. I knew he would end up coming back drunk so I sent the boys out to the cinema with their friend and his Mum."  
"And."  
"I was right when he came back he was paralytic. He started   
shouting and swearing. All I remember is him punching me. The next thing I knew I woke up in hospital and it was 2 weeks later."  
"Bloody hell. And where is Edward now?"   
"He's in prison. That's when Zac started to kick off. I couldn't stay in London anymore. I thought if we had a fresh start somewhere new then he would calm down. I'm a terrible Mum."   
"No you're not."   
"Yes I am. I should have just sat him down and asked him what was wrong. He's been keeping this all to himself for the past year."   
"Is it OK to come back in." Zac said as he opened the door.   
"Of course it is."   
"Are you alright Mum?"   
"Yes darling. Come and give me a hug." Serena smiled as Zac kneeled down and hugged Serena. "Things are gonna be better from now on Zac. I promise. And if there is ever anything worrying you I want to know about it OK."   
"Ok. And I promise I will try and not get into any more trouble."   
"I love you my darling."   
"I love you Mum." Zac hugged and squeezed her. Bernie looked at them both and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena. Zac and Bernie talked some more in the office.   
"Zac why don't you go and get some lunch." Bernie said as she looked at her watch. Zac looked at Serena for reassurance.   
"Go on love. I'm going to now anyway."  
"Are you going back to work?"   
"No. I'll just go back home. Well back to your Grandma and Grandads anyway."   
"Ok. I'll see you later."   
"Please be good."   
"I will."  
"Bye darling." Serena smiled as she hugged Zac.   
"Thank you Miss Wolfe." Zac said as he opened the door to leave.   
"You welcome Zac. Go enjoy the rest of your day. You know where I am if you need me." Bernie smiled as Zac shut the door behind him.   
"Better get going. We've taken up enough of your time." Serena grabbed her bag and stood up. "Thank you for all your help." Serena held out her hand for Bernie to shake. Which she did.   
"You're very welcome Serena."  
"I hope Zac behaves for you."   
"I'm sure he will."  
"He's not a bad lad really."   
"I can see that."   
"Bye Bernie."   
"Bye Serena." Serena smiled as she left the office. Bernie shut the door and smiled to herself as she sat back down at her desk. 

"Hi love." Serena's Mum Adrienne said as Serena got home.   
"Hiya." Serena put her bag down and sat at the kitchen table. "What a morning."   
"Where's Zac?"   
"Still at school. The head decided to give him another chance. She's been really good with him."  
"What about the fighting?"   
"He's been fighting to get into trouble. Because he blames himself for what happened to me Mum."   
"That wasn't his fault. That was your useless violent husbands fault."   
"I know that. You know that but Zac thought it was his fault. He thinks that if he had been at home that night instead of going to the pictures. Then he could have stopped Edward hurting me. He's been carrying it around with him and I didn't know." Serena cried as she put her head in her hands.   
"It's not your fault love."   
"It is I'm his Mum I should have realised. But I was too busy trying to get out of London to know what was happening to my own son. My boys are my world Mum. And I have let them down terribly."   
"No you haven't. You're boys love you. They think the world of you. We all do." Adrienne put her arms around Serena and held her tightly. 

"We're back." Zac called out as he and Cameron came home from school. "Hi Grandad."   
"Hi you two." Serena's Dad Albert said.   
"What are you watching Grandad?" Cam said as he sat down on the sofa beside Albert.   
"A film. It's just started." Albert said as he put his arm around Cam.   
"Where's Mum and Grandma?"  
"Your Grandma is next door and you're Mum's upstairs." Zac left the lounge and ran upstairs.   
"Can I come in Mum?" Zac said as he knocked on Serena's bedroom door.   
"Course you can." Serena smiled. "How was the rest of your day?" Serena said as she patted the bed for Zac to sit down.   
"Not too bad. I apologised to Josh at lunch."   
"And did he accept your apology?"   
"Well put it this way we played footy together after dinner so."   
"Good I'm glad."   
"What are you two doing?" Cam said as he walked straight into the bedroom.   
"Talking. I thought you were watching the film with Grandad."   
"It's rubbish."   
"I need to talk to you both." Serena said as she held both the boy's hand's. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good Mum to you both lately. But that's all gonna change from now on. The first thing we are gonna do is look for a house of our own. We can't stay here much longer. You two need a bedroom to yourself. And we are gonna talk to each other."  
"What about?"   
"Everything Cam. I don't want you two to think you can't talk to me. You can tell me anything. Because that's what Mum's are for. We are gonna get a house of our own and it's just gonna be us three. Come here." Serena put her arms around the boys and hugged them."You two are my world. I love you both so much." Serena cried.   
"We love you too Mum." Zac said as he and Cam hugged Serena tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Weeks later

“Mum how many more houses are we gonna look at?” Zac said as they walked into yet another house.  
“As many as it takes until we find the right one. You two go and have a look upstairs.”   
“Ok Mum.” Cam said as he and Zac went upstairs.  
“So how long has this house been on the market?”  
“Two months. The family is moving abroad. As you can see it's a very spacious living room.”  
“Its very nice. What about the kitchen?”  
“Follow me.” The Estate Agent said as Serena followed him into the kitchen.   
Meanwhile upstairs Zac and Cam were looking around.   
"What do you think Cam?"   
"I like it. But then I have the last couple of houses."   
"Me too."   
"Why is Mum trying so hard to please us Zac?"   
"I think she feels guilty."   
"For what?"   
"Moving us away from London. And not spending much time with us."  
"But that wasn't her fault. It was Dad's."   
"I know that. And you know that. But Mum thinks it's her fault somehow."  
"I like it here Zac. I like the school and I like the teachers."   
"Me too mate. Miss Wolfe has been really good with me."   
"We need to have a talk with Mum and tell her to stop trying so hard to please us."   
"We will. But right now Cam we need to make a decision. Shall we tell Mum that we want this house?"   
"Yes. I defo want this bedroom. It's massive."   
"Come on then." Zac smiled as he put his arm around Cam's shoulder as they went downstairs. 

"Hi guys. So what do you think?"   
"We like it. Would it be alright to speak to our Mum alone please?"   
"Yes of course. I'll wait outside."   
"Thank you. Mum please sit down a minute. Me and Cam need to talk to you."   
"What about." Serena said nervously as she pulled out a chair.   
"Mum please don't take this the wrong way but you need to stop trying so hard to please us."   
"I'm not."   
"You are Mum." Cam said as he reached over and held Serena's hand. "You are constantly trying to make me and Zac happy."   
"It's my job to make you happy. I'm your Mum."   
"We are happy Mum. You don't have to keep trying so hard. These last few weeks you have gone out of way to try and please us. And you don't have to."  
"I do. I just feel so guilty."   
"You've got nothing to feel guilty for Mum." Cam said as he squeezed Serena's hand.   
"What did you say to me Mum. That all this wasn't my fault."  
"And it isn't."   
"And it's not yours either. What Dad did to you was awful. Me and Cam could have lost you. All this is Dad's fault and nobody else's. We love you Mum. Don't we Cam?"   
"Yeah. We love you lots." Cam stood up as he and Zac hugged Serena.   
"And I love you. I love you both so much." Serena cried as they all hugged. "So back to the house." Serena said as she wiped her eye's. "What do you think?"   
"We like it. We like it a lot."  
"I have already picked my bedroom Mum."   
"You have, huh." Serena smiled as she ruffled Cam's hair. "We better go and tell him then." They all walked to the front door. "We'll take it."   
"Great if you want to come with me. We'll go back to the office and sort the paperwork out."   
"Sure." Serena said as she took the boy's hands as they walked to their car. 

"Have a good day you two." Serena said as she dropped Zac and Cam off at school.   
"You too. See you tonight." Zac and Cam got out of the car and waved as Serena drove away.   
Bernie also watched as Serena drove away as she got out of her car.   
"Morning you two." Bernie said as Cam and Zac walked up to her.   
"Morning Miss Wolfe."   
"How are you two today?"  
"We're good thanks."   
"Zac I'm gonna go in and see if Mikeys here yet."   
"Ok Cam."  
"So erm how are things with your Mum."   
"Better than ever. We have finally chosen a house at the weekend."   
"That's great. So you'll all be sticking around then?"   
"We're not going anywhere Miss."   
"I'm glad to hear it Zac."  
"It's all thanks to you Miss. If you hadn't have let me stay at the school. You're a star Miss."   
"Why thank you kind Sir."  
"You should come round and see our house when we've got settled in."   
"That's very sweet of you. But I don't think your Mum wants me hanging around Zac."   
"She'll be OK with it. Mum really likes you."  
"She does?"  
"Yes. She's always talking about you. I better get to class." Zac said as the bell rang. That's your challenge. Get Miss Wolfe and Mum to spend time together, Zac smiled as he went into his classroom.   
Serena likes me and can't stop talking about me huh. Bernie thought to herself as she walked to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch Zac, Josh and their friends were on the field playing football.   
"Zac can me and Mikey play football with you?" Cam asked as he walked up to his big brother.   
"Yeah course you can. Cam, you can be on my side. Mikey you're on their side. Guys don't be too rough with them. They are a lot smaller than you." Zac said as they started the game. About 15 minutes into the game Cam had the ball and was running towards the goal."GO ON CAM." Zac shouted but one of the lads from the other team tried to tackle Cameron. As he did Cameron fell to the floor. And screamed out in pain. "Cam where does it hurt."   
"My arm." Cameron cried.   
"What were you doing you idiot. I told you to go easy on them." Zac said as he pushed the lad.   
"It was an accident. I'm sorry."   
"Zac calm down mate." Josh said. "You stay here with Cam while I go get some help Ok."   
"Ok hurry." Josh ran back inside the school.   
"JOSH NO RUNNING." Bernie said as she came out of the Dining Hall.   
"Miss Wolfe you have to come quick. Cameron Campbell has fallen and hurt himself. Please hurry." Bernie and Josh ran out onto the field.   
"Right you lot backside please. Give us some space. Cam it's alright we'll get you some help"   
"I've already called an ambulance Miss."   
"That's good Zac."   
"I want my Mum." Cam cried.   
"Let's get you sorted out first Cameron. Here's the ambulance."   
"What's happened?" The ambulance woman asked as her colleague began checking Cam over.   
"We were playing football. Cam was being tackled when he fell to the floor.   
"And you two are?"   
"I'm his brother."   
"And I'm the head teacher Miss Wolfe."   
"Will you take him to Holby City Hospital please. Our Mum works there."  
"What's your Mum's name?"   
"Serena, Serena Campbell." The ambulance woman looked at her colleague who nodded his head.   
"No problem. Let's get you in the ambulance young man." They wheeled Cameron on to the ambulance.   
"Miss Wolfe, will you ring my Mum now please?" Zac asked as he passed Bernie his phone. 

"Sure." Bernie took the phone from Zac and scrolled down till she got the number.   
"Hello sweetheart." Serena said as she answered the phone.   
"Erm it not Zac it's Miss Wolfe."   
"What are you doing with my son's phone?"   
"I don't want you to panic. But there's been an accident."   
"What sort of accident?"   
"The lads were playing football and Cameron fell and hurt his arm."  
"I need to speak to him."   
"I'll put you on loudspeaker. Your Mum wants to talk to you Cameron."   
"Hey Cam."  
"Mum." Cam started crying again at hearing his Mum's voice.   
"It's alright sweetheart. Which hospital are they taking you to?"  
"Yours. I need you Mum."   
"You'll be with me soon baby. Are they taking you to the ED?"   
"Yes we are Miss Campbell." The ambulance woman said.   
"Ok I'll meet you there. I love you."   
"I love you Mum." Bernie took the phone off of loudspeaker.   
"How long will you be?"   
"About 10 minutes."   
"I want to speak to Zac."   
"Here Zac. You're Mum wants you."   
"Hi Mum."   
"Hey are you alright?"   
"Yeah I'm fine. It's Cam I'm worried about."   
"I know. My colleagues will look after him, don't worry. I'm gonna go now darling and walk over to the ED to wait for you ok."   
"Ok. Love you Mum."   
"I love you too. See you in a minute." Zac put his phone in his bag. "We'll soon be at the hospital with Mum Cam." Zac said as he reached over and held Cam's good hand. 

Serena was waiting outside the ED when the ambulance pulled up.   
"Hello Ms Campbell."   
"Hello Patrick. I believe you have my sons."   
"Yeah." Patrick said as he opened the back doors. "He's a bit weepy."   
"Mum." Zac said as he put his arms around Serena as him and Bernie got out of the ambulance first.   
"It's alright sweetie. Everything's gonna be alright. Hi." Serena said as she smiled at Bernie.   
"Hi." They looked at each other for a moment till Serena saw Cam.   
"Oh my darling." Serena kissed Cameron on the cheek as they got out of the ambulance.   
"Mum."   
"It's ok my lovely. Let's get you inside and get that arm seen to."   
"Charlie this is Cameron Cameron fell and hurt his arm while playing football. I think it's broken. He is  
Ms Campbell, son."   
"Ok cubical 2 please. Hello Cameron I'm Charlie."   
"Hello."   
"Me and Zac will wait in reception." Bernie said as she put her hand on Zac's shoulder.   
"I want to go with Cam."   
"We can't all go in darling. You stay here with Miss Wolfe."   
"Ok. You come and tell what's happening won't you?"   
"Of course I will. Thank you." Serena mouthed as she smiled at Bernie before going into the cubical.


	7. Chapter 7

"How much longer are they gonna be?" Zac asked as he and Bernie sat in reception.  
"I don't know. I'm sure your Mum will come out and tell us what's going on soon."  
"I should never have let Cam and Mikey play football with us."  
"You weren't to know something like this would happen. It was an accident Zac."  
“Just when everything was going right for us for once. Me and Cam are settled at school. We have got a new house. Mum is the happiest I have ever seen her. Then this happens. Mum what's happening?” Zac asked as he stood up as Serena came closer.  
"He has broken his arm. He's OK. They are just waiting for a porter to take him up for a pot, putting on. Why don't you go and see him. He is asking for you."  
"Is he?  
"Yes. Go on."  
"Ok. You're not going anywhere are you Miss?"  
"No I'm not going anywhere."  
"Good." Zac smiled at Bernie as he walked towards the cubical.  
"I think you have a fan there." Serena said as she sat down beside Bernie.  
"He's a good kid."  
"Yes he is now he has calmed down. He's back to being my loving and caring Zac. Thank you for staying. You didn't have to."  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Bernie said as they looked into each other eyes.  
"I'm erm. I'm gonna go get a coffee. Do you want one?" Serena asked, breaking the moment.  
"You stay here. I'll go get them." Bernie said as she stood up and walked to the Pulses. 

"You have to come back in six weeks for your pot to come off." Charlie said as he helped Cameron down from the bed.  
"Ok."  
"Thank you very much Charlie." Serena said as they left the cubical.  
"Your welcome."  
"Mum can we go somewhere and get something to eat now I'm hungry?"  
"Cause we can."  
"Can we go to Pizza Hut?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Are you all finished?"  
"Yes. Zac Mum says we can go to Pizza Hut now."  
"Great because I'm starving."  
"Miss Wolfe do you want to come with us for food?"  
"No it's alright Cam. I have to get back to the school and pick up my car."  
"We can take you to get your car later. Can't we Mum?" Zac said with pleading eyes.  
"Yes course we can."  
"In that case I'd love to. If that's alright with you Serena."  
"Of course it's alright."  
"Ok then. Thank you." Bernie said as he and Serena gave each other a lingering look.  
"Great. See our plan is working bro." Zac chuckled as he put his arm around Cam as they all walked to the car. 

On the way back from Pizza Hut Bernie sat in the front beside Serena.  
"I think I'll keep Cam off for the rest of the week." Serena said as she pulled up outside of school.  
"No problem. I'll let his teachers know."  
"Thanks."  
"See you later guys."  
"Bye Miss Wolfe. Thank you for today."  
"You're welcome Cam. See you tomorrow Zac."  
"You will. Bye Miss."  
As Bernie got out of the car. Serena also got out.  
"Get back in the car, it's freezing out here."  
"I just wanted to say thank you for staying with us today. You didn't have to do that."  
"I wanted to make sure that Cam was alright. And you and Zac." Bernie blushed as Serena looked into her eyes. Serena put her arms around Bernie and hugged her.  
"You're a lovely person Bernie Wolfe. Your partner is very lucky to have you."  
"I don't have a partner."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed that."  
"That what?"  
"That a beautiful woman like you would be spoken for."  
"No. I haven't been in a relationship since I split up with my girlfriend over a year ago."  
"That's good." Serena said as she began to walk back to the car.  
"Good. Hang on a minute. Good for who?"  
"Good for the women of Holby." Serena smiled as she opened the car door. "Goodnight Bernie."  
"Night Serena." Bernie watched as Serena and the boys drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got home Zac and Cam went straight upstairs.  
"Did you see Mum give Miss Wolfe a hug." Zac said as he sat on Cameron's bed.   
"Of course I saw. I've hurt my arm, not my eyes."Cam said as he struggled to take off his shirt.   
"Come here. Let me help you." Zac said as he stood up and took Cameron's shirt off. And put his pajama top on.   
"Thanks bro."   
"No problem. Anyway back to Mum and Miss Wolfe."   
"What about them."   
"They were looking at each other, all the way through our meal."  
"We're they? I never noticed that."   
"You wouldn't have. You were too busy feeding your face with Pizza. They definitely like each other, Cam. I know they do."  
"I don't think they do Zac. Besides they have only met each other a few times."  
"So what. Look I just want Mum to be happy. Don't you?"   
"Yeah cause I do."   
"And I think Miss Wolfe could make her happy. Plus she's a step up from Dad in the looks department. Come on Cam. Say you'll help me."   
"What does he want you to help him with Cam." Adrienne asked as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"Nothing."   
"I hope you aren't trying to get your brother into trouble Zac."   
"I'm not Gran I promise."   
"Then what are you both plotting."   
"Were not plotting anything Gran."   
"Then why have you both got shifty looks on your faces. Come on spit it out."   
"If we tell you. Then you have to promise not to say a word. Especially not to Mum."   
"I can keep a secret love. Come on tell me."   
Well me and Cam. "  
"Excuse me it's all your idea."   
"Yeah alright Cam. We are trying to set Mum up with somebody."   
"Who."   
"Mi." 

"Hey guys are you OK." Serena said as she sneaked her head round the door.   
"Er yes Mum we're fine."  
"They are just having a chat with their old Gran that's all."   
"Right OK. How you feeling Cam."   
"I'm OK Mum."   
"Good. I'm just gonna jump in the shower."   
"Ok love." Adrienne smiled. "Go on then enjoy your shower."   
"Yes boss." Serena smiled as she shut the bedroom room. Adrienne stood up and opened the door to make sure she had gone.   
"It's alright your Mum is in the bathroom. So go on then. You are setting her up with?"  
"Miss Wolfe."   
"Your headteacher."   
"Yes." Adrienne began to laugh. "What's so funny about that Gran?"   
"Oh Zac. You're wasting your time darling."   
"Why am I? Miss Wolfe is really nice Gran. She stayed with us all afternoon at the hospital. She didn't need to but she did. And then she came out for a meal with us. And they were looking at each other all the time Gran."  
"Zac enough. Your Mum is not gay. So you have to stop this right now. Before someone gets hurt." Adrienne said as she left the room.   
"I guess that's it then."   
"No that's not it Cam. I don't care what Gran says. I am gonna get Mum and Miss Wolfe together." Zac said as he went into his own bedroom. 

Later that evening Serena went into Cam's bedroom. He was fast asleep so she turned off his TV.   
"Night baby. I love you." Serena whispered as she kissed Cam on the head and turned out the light. Serena went to Zac's room and knocked on the door.   
"Come in."   
"It's getting late and it's school tomorrow. So turn your TV off and get some sleep."   
"Ok." Zac turned his TV off and laid down. "Mum."   
"Yes love."   
"It was really nice of Miss Wolfe to stay with us this afternoon. Wasn't it?"   
"Yes it was. You really like Miss Wolfe don't you?"   
"Yes I do. I think she's lovely for a teacher. Do you like Miss Wolfe Mum?"   
"Erm yeah. She seems nice enough." Serena said as she felt herself blush. "Right come on you. Time to go to sleep. Or I will never get you out of bed in the morning."   
"Ok. Night Mum."   
"Night darling. I love you."   
"I love you too Mum." Serena left the bedroom as Zac laid staring at the ceiling. I am definitely gonna get Mum and Miss Wolfe together. I don't care what anyone says Zac thought to himself as he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"ZAC GET UP MATE." Serena shouted the next morning as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Am up Mum. I’ve been awake ages.” Zac said as he walked downstairs.  
“Tuck your shirt in darling. You look like a scruff.”  
"Give me a chance Gran. Bloody hell."   
"Zac do not cheek your Gran."  
"Sorry." Zac buttered himself a slice of toast. And put his bag on his shoulder. "Right I'm off. I'll see you later."   
"Is that all you're having to eat one slice of toast?"  
"Yeah Mum. I have to go. I've got things to do before school starts. Love ya." Zac said as he kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Hang on a minute young man." Adrienne said as she followed him to the front door.   
"What Gran."   
"I hope these things you have got to do don't involve your Mum and Miss Wolfe."   
"They don't."   
"They better not. I told you yesterday. Get the idea of your Mum and Miss Wolfe being a couple out of your head. Because it's never gonna happen. Right."   
"Yes Gran." Zac opened the door and left. That's what you think he thought to himself as he walked up the road.   
"Should you not be getting off to work now darling." Adrienne asked as he went back into the kitchen.   
"No. I've put some holiday days in for the rest of the week. To look after Cam."   
"You didn't have to do that. He would have been alright with me and your Dad."   
"I know he would. But he's my son. I should be the one who looks after him. I'm gonna go get Cam up and then get dressed myself." Serena said as she went upstairs. 

"Cam it's time to get up darling." Serena said as she knocked on his door.   
"Mum why do I have to get up. When I'm not going to school."  
"I don't care. You are not lagging in bed all day. Get yourself up." Serena kissed Cam on the cheek and left the bedroom.   
"Me and your Dad are popping out to do some shopping Serena." Adrienne said as Serena walked downstairs.   
"Ok. Here let me give you some money for the shopping." Serena said as she got her purse out of her bag.   
"I don't think so Lady, Put your purse away. You are already paying us rent and that's enough. You are gonna need all the money you can for your new house."   
"Thanks Mum." Serena said as she went into the lounge. "Has Cam not come down yet?"   
"No he's still in bed I think. I'll see you later."   
"Ok."Serena picked up her phone.   
"Hello Holby Academy. Miss Wollfe's office. Cheryl speaking."   
"Hello, it's Serena Campbell. I was wondering if I could speak to Miss Wolfe please."   
"I'll put you through."   
"Thank you."  
"Hello Serena. How are you?"   
"I'm OK. I er, I was wondering while Cam is off this week. If you could possibly send him some work to do?"   
"I don't see why not. I'll have a word with his teachers."   
"Thank you. I…. I better go try and get Cam out of bed yet again." Serena stuttered nervously.   
"Ok. Bye Serena."   
"Bye Bernie." Serena sighed as she put her phone down on the coffee table. 

"MUM THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR." Cam shouted as he laid on the sofa.   
"Idol sod." Serena muttered to herself as she got up from the kitchen table. "I thought you had broken your arm, not your leg son." Serena shook her head as she walked to the door. "Bernie." Serena smiled as she opened the door.   
"Hi. I er, I have fetched you that work for Cam."   
"You didn't have to do that. You could have just given it to Zac."   
"I had to pop out anyway."   
"Thank you. Erm, do you want to come in? And I'll put the kettle on. That's if you've got time that is."   
"That would be nice." Bernie smiled as she followed Serena.   
"Here Cam." Serena smiled as she put the work on the coffee table.   
"What's this?"   
"Work for you Miss Wolfe has just brought it over."   
"Oh Mum."   
"Hi Cam."   
"Hello Miss Wolfe."   
"Me and Miss Wolfe are just going in the kitchen for a coffee. Crack on." Serena laughed as she ruffled Cam's hair and went into the kitchen. Cam got up off the sofa and looked round the lounge door so he could see in the kitchen. 

Cameron   
Guess who's just come over?

Zac  
Who? 

Cam  
Miss Wolfe. 

"What is she doing there?" Zac asked as he rang Cam straight up.   
"She has brought me some work to do."  
"So what's happening with her and Mum?"   
"Nothing, they are just sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee."  
"Damn I wish I was there. Are they staring at each other lovingly?"   
"How the hell should I know."   
"Cam you're useless. Just keep an eye on them. I want to know all the details when I come home."  
"Ok see you later."   
"Bye." I wish I was a fly on our kitchen wall. Zac thought to himself as he went for himself as he went to his next lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

"So where's your parents?" Bernie asked as she took a sip of her coffee.   
"They've gone shopping. Mum will be dragging my Dad around every shop."  
"Have you heard when you'll be able to move into your house yet?"   
"It shouldn't be too long. We are just waiting for them to clear the house. Then I can get my things out of storage and get my boys settled in their new home." Bernie got a piece of paper out of her bag and began to write on it.   
"Here you go, that's my phone number." She said as she slid the paper across the table.   
"What's this for?"   
"Give me a ring if you need any help with moving your things in your new house."   
"You don't have to do that."   
"I want to help you. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."   
"Thank you. I was right about you. You are lovely." Serena smiled as she reached over the table and put her hand on top of Bernie’s. They stayed like that for a few seconds. While they looked at each other until they were interrupted by Cameron coming into the kitchen. Making Serena quickly move her hand.   
"Mum what's for lunch I'm hungry?"   
"I'll make you a sandwich." Serena stood up and walked to the fridge. "Would you like something to eat Bernie?"   
"Er no thanks I better get back to work actually."   
"I'll see you out. I won't be a minute Cam. Thanks again for bringing Cam's work round."   
"Your welcome. And don't forget, give me a call if you need a hand with moving."   
"I might just do that."   
"I hope you do. Bye Serena."   
"Bye Bernie." Serena watched as Bernie walked to her car. Oh my god what is happening here Serena thought to herself as she shut the door and went back into the kitchen. 

"Hi Mum." Zac said as he got home.   
"Hi darling. How was your day." Serena said as she walked downstairs with a load of washing.   
"Good. Where's Cam?"   
"In the bedroom on the Xbox."   
"Ok." Zac took his blazer off and ran upstairs. "So what happened?"   
"I take it you mean with Mum and Miss wolfe."   
"Er yes."   
"Nothing happened. They chattered over their coffee and then she left."  
"And that's it?   
"What did you expect to happen Zac. That they were gonna be snogging in the kitchen."   
"That's what I would have liked to hear. I need a plan. And a good one."   
"Zac you heard what Gran said. If she finds out you are plotting something else she will go mad."   
"Then we'll just have to keep it to ourselves then. Won't we?"   
"I don't know Zac. Maybe Grans right. What if we are wasting our time. I mean have you ever seen Mum interested in a woman?"   
"No I haven't. But she likes Miss Wolfe Cam. I can tell she does. Please help me get them together." Zac pleaded.   
"Ok I'll help you."   
"Thanks bro. You're the best."   
"But if this backfires Zac."   
"Then I'll take the blame. I promise." Zac said as he grabbed the other control to play a game. 

Three days later

"Guess who I have just got off the phone to?" Serena said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Miss Wolfe." Zac asked with his mouthful of cereal.   
"ZAC." Adrienne snapped as she passed Serena a cup of tea.   
"No Zac. Not Miss Wolfe. I have been talking to The Estate Agent. We can go and pick up keys today."   
"That's great Mum."  
"Can we come with you to pick the keys up Mum."   
"Yes of course you can Cam. We can all go. Then we can go to the storage place. I gave them a ring and they said they can deliver our things today. So go and get your trainers on then we can go."   
"Ok."   
"I better go and get my bag. I've left it upstairs."   
"Mum are you gonna ring Miss, Wolfe?"   
"What for?"   
"You said she had offered to help us move."   
"I know I did Zac but I don't think it's fair to take advantage of her."  
"Ok. I'll go get your bag. I need the loo anyway before we go."   
"Ok but hurry up we have got loads to do today." Zac ran upstairs and got Serena's bag before going into the bathroom. 

Zac  
Hi Miss Wolfe it's Zac. 

Bernie   
Hi Zac are you OK? 

Zac   
Yeah fine. My Mum gave me your number. We are picking up our house keys today. 

Bernie  
That's great your Mum must be so pleased. 

Zac  
Yes she is. Anyway she asked me to text you to see if you can still help us? 

Bernie  
Yes of course I can. When do you want me?

Zac  
Today. Mum said the storage place can bring our things today. 

Bernie   
No problem. What time do you want me? 

Zac  
Can you meet us at the Brown's Estate Agent's. We are leaving to go there now. 

Bernie  
Sure. I'll meet you there. 

Zac  
Thank you. We'll see you in a bit then. 

Bernie  
See you later. 

Zac smiled to himself as he ran downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good Morning Serena." The Estate Agent said as Serena and the boys walked in. Take a seat and I'll get you your keys. "  
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she sat down. "Can you believe this, boys. We are finally getting our house." Serena said as she held both the lads hands.   
"It's great Mum." Zac said as he turned his head and looked out of the window.   
"There you go. Your keys."   
"Thank you. I can't wait to get our stuff moved in. Then me and boys can have the fresh start we have been hoping for." Serena said with tears in her eyes as Zac and Cam put their arms around her. "Right." Serena wiped her eyes and stood up. "Let's go to the storage place now. Thanks again."   
"Your welcome. Enjoy your new home."   
"I'm sure we will." Serena and the boys left the Estate Agents and went to the car.   
"Zac get in." Serena said as she walked round to the drivers side.   
"MISS WOLFE." Zac shouted as he saw Bernie get out of her car. "You came."   
"I said I would."   
"Bernie. What are you doing here?"   
"I've come to help you move your things into your home. Zac tex."   
"Isn't that good of Miss Wolfe Mum." Zac interrupted before Bernie finished.   
"Well yes but. How did you know we were moving today?"   
"I messaged her." Zac said. "Please don't be angry with me Mum. But we need all the help we can get. And Miss Wolfe did offer."   
"I'm not angry darling." Serena smiled. "We would be glad of your help. If you don't mind that is."  
"I wouldn't be here if I minded." Bernie smiled. "So what's happening now?"   
"To the storage place on the Hudson Industrial Estate."   
"Can I go with you Miss Wolfe."   
"Course you can. Me and Zac will meet you there then."   
"Ok.. And thanks for doing this for us."   
"You're very welcome. Come on Zac." Serena watched as Bernie put her hand on Zac's shoulder as they walked to the car.   
"Mum are we going or what?" Cam said as she opened the car window.   
"Yes love." Serena said as she got in the car. 

When they got to the Storage Units. Serena sorted out to have her things delivered to the new house. Then they all drove to the new house.   
"Come in Bernie." Zac said as they went in.   
"Wow this is a decent size house." Bernie said as they inside.   
"Mum why don't show Bernie around?"   
"Erm ok. Follow me." Serena said as Bernie followed her.   
"What a great kitchen."   
"I wanted a nice kitchen. I love cooking. Do you?"   
"My er my cooking skills are quite limited I'm afraid."   
"You'll have to come round for dinner night when we are settled in. As erm as a thank you for helping us."   
"I'd really like that."   
"So would I." Serena smiled. "Right I'll show you upstairs." Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena's backside as they went up the stairs.   
"Cam has picked this room because it's the biggest. They can't wait to have their own rooms again."   
"I bet they can't."   
"I just want my boys to have a nice home again and have a good life." Serena cried.   
"And they will." Bernie said as she walked closer.   
"My boys are everything to me."   
"I know they are. Come here." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena and hugged her. "Your boys think the world of you. They love you so much."   
"I love them more than anything in the world." Serena cried as she clung on to Bernie. Serena lifted head and looked into Bernie’s eyes. Bernie smiled as she lifted her hand and gently tried to wipe the tears from Serena's face. Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s and held it. As they continued to look into each other's eyes.   
"MUM THE VANS HAVE ARRIVED." Zac shouted from downstairs.   
"OK. We erm we best get down there." Serena blushed as they parted.   
"Sure." Bernie said as she followed Serena back downstairs. 

After a few hours the house was getting filled up with their things.   
"SERENA." Her Mum shouted as she stood at the front door.   
"Hi Mum. What are you doing here?"   
"I thought you all might be hungry. So I have made you all a load of sandwiches."   
"Thanks Mum."  
"There are sausage rolls in there as well."  
"Cam will be pleased."   
"Serena, where do you want this box putting?" Bernie asked.   
"Kitchen please." Serena said as she looked inside the box.   
"Who's that?"   
"That's erm. That's Bernie, Miss Wolfe to the kids Mum."   
“That's the boys headteacher?”  
“Yes Zac messaged her and asked if she could help us.”  
"He did. Did he? Where is Zac?"   
"He's upstairs. They are sorting out their bedrooms."   
"Right. ZAC." Adrienne shouted as she ran upstairs.   
"What's up Gran." Zac asked as he stood at his bedroom door.   
"Get in there." Adrienne said as she pushed Zac into his bedroom.   
"Gran. What's wrong?"   
"You know what's wrong. After everything I said to you. Why the hell did you message Miss Wolfe asking her to help with the move?"   
"Mum told me she had offered to help."   
"That doesn't mean you should text her and take her up on the offer. You're Mum is not interested in Miss Wolfe."  
"I think she is Gran."  
"Zac stop. You have to stop this. You have to stop this right now."   
"NO I DON'T." Zac shouted. "I have seen the way they look at each other. Maybe if you stick around you'll see it too."   
"Zac."   
"No Gran. I want my Mum to be happy and I think Miss Wolfe can make her happy."  
"BOYS IT'S TIME FOR A BREAK." Serena called upstairs.   
"OK MUM. I'm going to get them together Gran. Whether you like it or not." Zac said angrily as he ran downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

"Zac what's going on? Serena asked as Zac came downstairs.   
"Nothing Mum." Zac smiled as he kissed Serena on the cheek. "Now what's for lunch I'm starving?"   
"Gran has brought a load of stuff it's on the table."   
"Great." Zac said as he went into the kitchen.  
"I'll be off then Serena." Adrienne said she came downstairs.   
"You don't have to. Why don't you stay and eat with us?"   
"I need to get back. Your Dad is cooking dinner."   
"Ok. Mum is everything alright?"   
"Fine love why do you ask?"   
"Is Zac in some kind of trouble Mum? Because if he is I need to know."   
"No love."   
"Then why did you run upstairs shouting him. You didn't look very happy with him."   
"It's nothing I promise. Now go and get yourself something to eat. Will you be staying here tonight?"   
"Hopefully if we get enough done."   
"I'll call you later then."   
"Ok. See you later."   
"Bye love." Adrienne said as she left the house.   
"Mum come and sit down."   
"I'm coming Zac." Serena said as she went into the kitchen and sat down. 

After lunch Serena got downstairs done. While the boys finished up with Bernie’s help.   
"Mum, me and Zac want you a minute." Cameron said as he came downstairs.   
"Can it wait Cam I'm a bit busy here love."   
"It won't take long. We need to show you something."   
"Ok lead in." Serena smiled as she followed Cam upstairs. "What's going on?" Serena asked as she saw Zac and Bernie standing outside her bedroom door.   
"Well with you wanting to stay tonight. We thought we best get your bedroom sorted for you. We didn't want you sleeping on the sofa." Zac said as he opened the door.   
"I know it's not perfect but it will put you on for a bit won't it Mum?"   
"Of course it will. Thank you my gorgeous boys." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Zac and Cam.   
"Miss Wolfe helped too."   
"Thank you." Zac beamed as Serena gave Bernie a hug.   
"You welcome."  
"If we are definitely staying here tonight we need to go back to Gran and Grandads to get our clothes."  
"Are you coming with us Miss Wolfe?"   
"Zac while we are not in school you can call me Bernie."  
"Ok. Are you coming with us Bernie?"   
"You three go and I'll finish up downstairs."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes go I'll be fine here."  
"Thanks. Then when we come back I'll order us all a takeaway. My treat. Come on lads. We won't be long. See you in a bit."   
"See you in a bit." They both smiled at each other as Serena and the boys left. 

"The vans have all gone Mum." Cam said as they pulled up outside the house.   
"They must have finished. Come on let's get inside."   
"It's nice and warm in here." Zac said as they walked through the door.   
"It is. Isn't it." Serena said as she hung her coat up.   
"Oh my God. Mum come and look in here." Zac called out.   
"What is it, love? Wow have you done all this Bernie?"   
"Yeah I thought I would concentrate on the lounge for you. So you've got somewhere to relax."  
"It looks so cosy in here doesn't it Mum."   
"It does Cam. Have you put the TV up on the wall by yourself?"  
"No one of the guys helped me."  
"Boys go take your things upstairs please."   
"Ok Mum. Thanks Bernie."  
"You didn't have to do all this. But thank you. You're amazing." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she ran to Bernie and hugged her tightly.   
"I think you're amazing too." Bernie smiled as she squeezed Serena not wanting to let her go.


	13. Chapter 13

Serena ordered the takeaway while Zac got in her shower and Cam got a shower in the main bathroom.   
"That feels better." Zac said as he came downstairs and plonked himself down on sofa.  
"Im gonna jump in now before the takeaway comes. Has Cam finished?"  
"Yeah he's in his bedroom. He's coming down in a minute."   
"Bernie feel free to jump in the other shower if you want."   
"It's OK. I haven't got any clean clothes to put back on."   
"I can borrow you a pair of pajamas if you want."  
"Are you sure."   
"Of course. Come on I'll get you some out." Serena said as Bernie followed her into her bedroom. "Will these do?"   
"Yes they'll be great thanks."  
"There you go. Clean towel."   
"Thanks." Bernie said as she went into the other bathroom. Serena finished her shower and got dried and put her pajamas on. As she left her bedroom she heard singing from the bathroom. Serena walked closer to the door and couldn't help but smile as she listen to Bernie singing. Oh God I really like this woman she thought to herself as she walked downstairs. "Are you two alright?" Serena asked as she sat down.   
"Yeah great. I've got us all a drink Mum."   
"Thanks Zac. That'll be the food." Serena jumped up off the sofa and went to the door. 

After they had eaten they all sat watching a film.   
"Cam go to bed."   
"I'm OK Mum."   
"No your not you can't keep your eyes open."  
"Come on Cam let's go to bed." Zac got up off the sofa and went over to Serena. "Night Mum."   
"Night sweetheart."  
"Night Mum." Cam said as both him and Zac kissed her on the cheek.   
"Night baby. Thank you for today. You have both worked really hard. I love you both so much."   
"Love you too Mum."   
"Night Bernie."   
"Night Bernie."   
"Night lads sleep well." Bernie smiled as they watched the boys leave. "I better get going myself soon. You must be shattered too."   
"I'm OK. That shower woke me. Stay have another drink. I'll put the kettle on."   
"Ok then."   
"Bernie can I ask you something?" Serena said as came back into the lounge.   
"You can ask me anything you want."   
"Don't think I'm cheeky or anything but why the hell are you single?"   
"I guess I just haven't found a woman that I want to be with. I take that back. I have found a woman that I want to be with but."   
"But what?"   
"She doesn't feel the same way about me." Bernie said nervously. 

"How do you know she doesn't?"   
"Because she's straight as a dye." Please be talking about me. Please be talking about me. Serena thought.   
"And you know that for sure do you?"   
"Yeah I do unfortunately. I think all we will only ever be is just friends."   
"That's a shame." Serena said as her heart sank.   
"I best be going now. You need some rest."  
"So do you." Serena said as she walked Bernie to the door. "Thank you so much for today. We couldn't have done it without you."   
"Anytime. Night Serena. Sleep well."   
"I will. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"That woman you were talking about."   
"What about her?"   
"Don't give up on her just yet eh. You might be pleasantly surprised." Serena smiled. "Goodnight Bernie Wolfe."   
"Goodnight Serena Campbell." Serena shut the door and pent against it. Oh boy what am I gonna do. Serena thought as she went into the lounge turned the lights and the TV off and went to bed.   
As Serena slept Zac tiptoed into her bedroom and took her phone off the bedside cabinet before going back into his own room with it.   
"Here goes." He said as he began to type out a message. 

Serena   
I'm sorry it's so late but I just wanted to say thank you for today. You have been great. X

Please answer back Zac thought as he waited. 

Bernie   
Like I said earlier anytime. I'm just glad we could get you and the boys into your own home. X

Serena   
I'll have to take out one night as a thank you. My treat. X

Bernie   
You don't have to do that. X

Serena   
I want to do that. I'll let you get some sleep. Night. X

Bernie   
Night Serena. Xx

Zac smiled as he deleted the texts and took the phone back into Serena's bedroom.   
"Don't be angry with me Mum." Zac whispered as he watched Serena as she slept. "I just want you to be happy." Zac kissed Serena gently on the head and tiptoed out of the and back to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Zac woke up and into Cam's bedroom.   
"Cam. Cam, wake up."   
"Zac go away I'm tired." Cam groaned as he put the duvet over his head.   
"Cam I need to talk to you please."   
"For God sake." Cam huffed as he sat up. "Go on then."   
"Last night I went into Mum's bedroom while she was sleeping. And I took her phone."   
"Why would you do that Zac. That's Mum's private property."  
"I know that. I er I sort of messaged Bernie pretending to be Mum."   
"You did what. Mum will go mad when she finds out."   
"She's not gonna find out."   
"She will if Bernie says something. You just don't think Zac. I sometimes wonder who is the eldest brother here."  
"Don't be like that Cam."  
"You're on your own Zac."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I'm not gonna help you get Mum and Bernie together. I don't want anything to do with it. I think you should leave it as well."   
"I can't Cam. I want Mum to be happy again. For her to be with someone who loves her. And for them to take care of her."   
"We'll take care of her Zac. Look if Mum and Bernie like each other as much as you think they do. Then they will get together by themselves. They won't need our help."  
"So that's it you're not gonna help me?" Cameron shook his head. "I'll have to do myself then. Thanks for nothing brov." Zac snapped as he left the room and slammed the door. 

"Who the hell is slamming doors?" Serena said as she came out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes.   
"Zac." Cameron said as he came out of his room and went downstairs.   
"Zac." Serena knocked on his bedroom door. "What are you slamming doors for?  
"Cam was doing my head in that's all."   
"Well thanks for waking me up."   
"Sorry Mum."   
"It's alright. Come on I'll make some breakfast."   
"Ok I'll be down in a minute."   
"What do you want for breakfast Cam?" Serena asked as she went into the kitchen.   
"I'll just have some toast please Mum."   
"Zac do you want some toast?"  
"Is that all we've got."   
"Yes we are gonna have to go to the supermarket in a bit and stock up."   
"Ok. Cam please help me." Zac whispered.   
"I said no Zac."  
"I'd help you."   
"Yeah sure you would."   
"Get stuffed then."   
"Hey that's enough. What is going on between you two today?"   
"Nothing."   
"Well something is. Come on out with it." Zac and Cam looked at each other worriedly. "Look, this is supposed to be a new start for us. I don't want you two at each other's throats. So whatever you're arguing about it stops now. Right."   
"Yes Mum." They both said together as they ate their breakfast. 

"You go sit down Mum. We'll put the shopping away." Zac said as they got back home.   
"Ok. But no arguing. I mean it."   
"We won't." Serena put the bags down that she was carrying and went into the lounge. Serena sat on the sofa and put her feet up when her phone went off. 

Bernie   
Morning. How was your night in your new home? X

Serena   
Good. Apart from being woken up this morning by Zac being in a bad mood. X

Bernie   
What's wrong with him? X

Serena   
God knows. Him and Cam have been arguing but they won't tell me what it's about. X

Bernie   
Boys will be boys eh. Serena about what you were saying last night. X

Serena   
What about? X

Bernie   
About us going out for dinner one night. X

I don't remember asking her out for dinner Serena thought. Shall I just play along. Bugger it she thought. 

Serena   
Jog my memory. I was so tired last night. X

Bernie   
Well you said that you would take me out for helping you. X

Serena   
Right. X

Bernie   
Well I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday. I don't want you to pay or anything. We'll go Dutch. It would just be nice to get to get to know you better. X

Serena   
Can I get back to? Do you mind?X

Bernie   
No course not. Speak to you soon. X

Serena   
Yes sure. X

I never sent her a text. But I bet I know who did Serena thought to herself.   
ZACHARY CAMPBELL. CAMERON CAMPBELL. GET IN HERE NOW. "


	15. Chapter 15

"What's up Mum?" Cam asked as they both came into the lounge.   
"I was hoping one or both of you we're gonna tell me."   
"What do you mean?   
"I have just had a message from Bernie asking about a text that I was supposed to have sent her last night. Asking her out for a meal. But you see the thing is I never sent Bernie a message last night. And there's only us three in the house. So it doesn't take Einstein to realise that it's one of you two. So which one of you was it?" Zac and Cameron looked at each other." I'm waiting." Serena said as she folded her arms.   
"It was me Mum." Cam said. "I did it."   
"Why Cam. Why would you do that? It's my phone Cam. My private property."   
"I'm sorry Mum."   
"Cam don't do this." Zac said. "I'm not gonna let you take the blame for something I've done. It wasn't Cam Mum. It was me. I messaged Bernie pretending to be you. I waited till you were asleep and went into your room and took your phone."  
"Cam is this true?"   
"It's alright Cam. Just tell Mum the truth."   
"It's true Mum. It wasn't me."  
"Cam go finish putting the food away for me please."   
"Ok Mum." Cam put his hand on Zac's shoulder and squeezed it before he left the room.   
"You've got a lot of explaining to do Mister."  
"I know."   
"Go on then. I'm waiting. Why did you do it?"   
"You want the truth?"   
"Oh yes I want the truth."   
"Right." Here goes Zac thought to himself. 

"I messaged Bernie because… Because and don't hit the roof. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have taken your phone but. I only did it because I know you like her."   
"Zac what are you talking about?"   
"I've seen the way you look at Bernie Mum. And I've seen the way she looks at you too."  
"Zac."  
"Let me finish please."   
"Ok."   
"You always seem so happy when you're around Bernie. And I want you to be happy Mum."   
"Zac. I have you and Cam. And we have this house. I am happy sweetheart."  
"Not as happy as you are when you're around Bernie. It's in your eyes Mum. I see it in your eyes. They way you look at her. Admit it Mum please."  
"It's complicated Zac."   
"Why is it Mum? If you like her and she likes you. Why is it complicated." Zac said as he sat down beside Serena on the sofa. "Talk to me Mum. You can tell me."   
"I erm. I've never had feelings for a woman before. And it's scary. I have only ever been with a man. But it's not just that it's also worrying what other people might think. Especially you and Cam. And your Grandma and Grandad."  
"I can't speak for Gran and Grandad. But it wouldn't bother me and Cam at all. As long as you were happy. That's all we care about. And we really like Bernie."   
"I know you do."   
"And you really like her too. Don't you Mum." Serena nodded with tears in her eyes. "Then tell her Mum. Don't lose her if she's what you want."   
"Come here." Serena smiled as he pulled Zac close to her and hugged him tightly.   
"Is it safe to come in?" Cam said as he stood at the door.   
"Of course it is. Come here baby." Serena held out her arms and hugged Cam. "I love you two so much. You know that don't you." Serena said as he held both their hands.   
"We know Mum. And we love you too." Zac said as they all hugged each other. 

"Alright Mum."   
"Hi love. I thought you were on that game thing with Cam."   
"I was but I got fed up. Mum can I talk to you? Zac asked as he sat down on the sofa.   
"Of course."   
"Are you gonna tell Bernie that it was me who sent them messages?"   
"No I'm not."   
"So erm."   
"So erm what."   
"Have you got back to her yet?"   
"No not yet."   
"Why not. Just send her a text. And tell her you want to go out with on Friday. What have you got to lose."  
"I'm scared Zac. What is this is all one sided. What if she doesn't like me in that way."  
"Are you kidding me. Trust me she definitely likes you. Look at how she helped us."   
"But that doesn't mean. That doesn't mean that she fancies me."   
"Here." Zac said as he passed Serena his phone. "Just text her. Please. What have you got to lose."   
"Ok let's do this." Serena took a deep breath as she started typing. 

Serena   
Hi sorry it has taken so long to get back to you. I've had loads to do. X

"Mum just ask her out for God Sake." Zac moaned.   
"Wait a minute." 

Bernie  
No problem. Are you and boys settling in alright? X

Serena   
Yeah great. Bernie about that text I sent you about going out. Would you be free this Friday by any chance. X

Bernie   
Yeah I'm free Friday. I'll book us somewhere if you want me to. X

Serena   
That would be great. I'll look forward to it. X

Bernie   
Me too. I'll text you when I have booked it. And let you know the time. X

Serena   
OK. I'll guess I'll see you Friday then. X

Bernie   
You certainly will. X

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Zac said as he rested his head on Serena's shoulder.   
"No it wasn't." Serena smiled as she put her arm around Zac and kissed his on the head.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena had waited patiently for Friday to come. But now that it was here she was feeling very nervous.   
"Mum, shouldn't you be going to get ready." Zac asked as he sat beside Serena on the sofa.   
"I guess so."   
"You're not having thoughts are you Mum?"   
"No. I'm just a bit nervous that's all."   
"There's no need to be nervous Mum." "What's Cam doing?"   
"He's in the shower."   
"I suppose I better go and get ready."   
"Yes you'd better." Serena stood up and walked to the door. "Mum."   
"Yes."   
"You're gonna be fine."   
"I hope so." Serena smiled as she went upstairs. She opened her wardrobe and got out her new dress that she had bought yesterday and laid it on the bed. Then went into the shower. As she got out of the shower she sat at her dressing table and did her hair and makeup. Then put her dress on. "You'll do." Serena said as she looked through the mirror.   
"MUM GRANDAD IS HERE."   
"HOLD ON A MINUTE." Serena grabbed her handbag and walked downstairs. Cam nudged Zac to look at Serena.   
"Wow Mum you look beautiful."   
"Do I?"   
"Yes. Doesn't she Zac."   
"Absolutely. Bernie will have to pick her jaw up off the floor. We better go." Zac said as their Grandad beep his horn again. "Have a good time Mum."   
"I'll try. I'll pick you tomorrow OK."   
"Ok. We Love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as she kissed them both as they left. 

"God I need a drink." Serena said as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Shiraz. Just as the glass touched her lips the doorbell rang. "Here goes." Serena put the glass down and went to the door. "Hi."   
"Hi." Bernie swallowed hard as stared at Serena. "You er you look very nice." She blushed.   
"Thank you. So do you."   
"Are you ready to go?"   
"Yep I'm ready." Serena grabbed her jacket and shut the door behind her. "So where are we going?" Serena asked as they walked to Bernie’s car.   
"My favourite restaurant." Bernie said as she opened the car door for Serena to get in. "Madam."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled as she climbed inside. God this woman is gorgeous Bernie thought to herself as she took a deep breath before she got in the car.   
"Serena can we get the argument over with before we get there."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Well when you sent me that text you said it was your treat. But I am paying tonight."   
"I can't let you do that. Not after everything you have done for us."  
"I want to. Please."   
"Ok. As long as you let me pay next time."   
"Deal." Bernie smiled as she started the car. 

"Here we are." Bernie said as pulled up in the restaurant car park.   
"Nice place."   
"Have you been here before?"   
"No never." Bernie got out and opened the door for Serena again. As Serena got out Bernie held out her arm for Serena to take which she did with a smile. As they walked inside.   
"Hello ladies." The matradee said.   
"Hello I have got a table for two booked in the name of Wolfe."   
"Would you like to follow me ladies." He said as Bernie and Serena followed him to their table. "Can I get you ladies a drink?"   
"I'm driving so I'll have a non - alcoholic lager please. Serena."   
"Glass of Shiraz please.  
"I'll get those for you."   
"This place is dead posh."   
"I thought you deserved a treat after what you have been through." Serena put her head down and fiddled with her chain. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Bernie said as she reached across the table and held Serena's hand.   
"It's ok. It's just, not many people do nice things for me. Only my boys and my parents."   
"There you go ladies." A waiter said as he brought their drinks.   
"Thank you."   
"And here are your menus. I'll come back in a minute."   
"Ok. So what do you fancy?" You mean apart from you Serena through to herself as she put her head down and looked at the menu. "Everything sounds so nice. I'm spoilt for choice."   
"I think I'll have the salmon. What about you?"   
"I think I'll have the steak please." Serena said as she closed the menu.   
"Have you ladies decided."   
"Yes the salmon and the steak please."   
"No problem ladies."   
"Cheers" Bernie said as she picked up her glass.   
"Cheers" Serena smiled as they clinked glasses and both took a sip of their drink. While not taking their eyes off each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena and Bernie chatted while eating their meal.   
"That was beautiful. Thank you."   
"Your welcome. Have you got room for a dessert?" Only if dessert is you Serena thought.   
"God no I'm stuffed."   
"So where's the boys tonight?"   
"At my parents. At least they will have their own room now when they stay over. How are they doing at school?"   
"Great. I have heard nothing but good things about them from their teachers."   
"I'm glad."   
"Zac is turning out to be a fantastic lad."  
"I think he is. He has even started helping around the house. Listen to this. He even cooked the tea yesterday."   
"What did he make?"   
"Spag Bol. It was quite nice actually. I'm so proud of my boys."   
"I know you are." Bernie reached across the table and put her hand on top of Serena's. "Do you want another drink?"   
"Why don't we go back to mine." Serena blushed. "And er have a drink there I mean. I have got alcohol at my house."   
"I'm driving aren't I."   
"You could always leave your car and get a taxi home from mine. If you want to, that is?"   
"Ok then. I'll just pay for this and we'll go."   
"Are you sure you don't want me to pay half with you?"   
"No I don't." Bernie smiled as she waved the waiter over.   
"Yes Madam.   
"Can I have the bill please?"   
"Certainly." Bernie paid for the meal and they left the restaurant and headed to Serena's.

"Come in. Make yourself at home." Serena said as she took her jacket and shoe's off. And followed Bernie into the lounge. "What can I get you to drink?"   
"I think I'll have a Shiraz with you. If that's alright?"   
"Of course it is." Serena smiled as she went into the kitchen. Bernie looked around the room and picked up a picture of Serena holding one of the boys up in the air.   
"Here we go." Serena said as she put the drinks on the table.   
"This picture is so cute." Bernie said as she put it down. "Who is it?" Bernie asked as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Cameron. It was at his christening. This is Zac as a baby." Serena said as she stood up and took a picture off the mantlepiece.   
"Orr how old was he there?"   
"About 2 I think. He was such a Mummy's boy when he was little. I guess he still is a bit."   
"Zac loves you to bits. They both would do anything for you."   
"Speaking of them doing anything for me. I have got a confession to make." Serena said as she turned to face Bernie. 

"What sort of confession?"   
"Before I tell you. I just want you to know that I have really enjoyed myself tonight."   
"So have I. So what have you got to tell me."   
"Those texts that you got asking to take you out. The first ones. I didn't send those."  
"Then who did?"  
"Zac, he waited till I was asleep and took my phone. There was no malice in it Bernie. He just."   
"Don't you've no need to explain." Bernie said as she stood up. "I've been a complete idiot." Bernie turned as she went to the lounge door but Serena stood in front of Bernie to stop her.   
"Please don't go. Let me explain."   
"There's nothing to explain."   
"Yes. Yes there is. You see Zac only did what I didn't have the guts to do myself." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hands in hers. "Tell me if I'm wrong here, but we have these moments, you and me. Where we get so close that I think we are gonna kiss. And my heart goes ten to the dozen with excitement. And then nothing. I guess you just don't feel the same about me as I do about you."  
"And how do you feel about me?" Bernie asked nervously.   
"I think you are the nicest woman I have met. You would do anything for anybody. Oh did I say that I think you are absolutely gorgeous as well."  
"I think you're gorgeous too." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"I can't stop thinking about you Bernie."  
"I can't stop thinking about you either."  
"So erm. Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to actually kiss me?"   
"I'm going to kiss you." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena close to her and put her lips to Serena's.


	18. Chapter 18

As the kiss became more passionate Serena put her arms around Bernie and pulled their bodies flush together.   
"God you're so gorgeous." Bernie said breathlessly as they came up for air.   
"So are you. I have wanted you to kiss me for ages."   
"I've wanted to do that for ages." Bernie said as Serena held Bernie’s hand and led her to the sofa. As soon as they sat down Bernie put her arm around Serena.   
"I have never had these kinds of feelings for a woman before. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."   
"Thank God Zac did eh." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.   
"Yes. Zac really thinks the world of you. You know? He talks about you all the time. You can do no wrong in his eyes. Or mine." Serena put her hand on Bernie’s legs and slowly moved it higher.   
"Serena. I don't think you're ready for that." Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.   
"Believe me. I'm so ready. It's all I've been able to think about. I lay in bed at night and I think about what I want you to do to me. I imagine that it's you inside of me while I'm you know." Bernie blushed as Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and put it in between her legs. Bernie moaned as she felt the heat between Serena's legs through her knickers. "I want you to touch me so badly." Serena kissed Bernie passionately. "Shall we go to bed?"  
"Yes please." Bernie smiled as they both stood up and held hands as they went upstairs. 

As Serena shut the bedroom door Bernie picked Serena up making her giggle. And put her on the bed.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?"   
"I'm sure." Serena grabbed Bernie’s shirt and pulled her down on top of her. After kissing for a few minutes Bernie sat Serena up and took her dress off  
Serena slowly began to unbutton Bernie’s shirt. Serena took off Bernie’s shirt and dropped it on the floor. She looked up at Bernie and smiled as she began to gently kiss stomach till she reached the waistband on her jeans. "May I?"   
Bernie nodded as Serena unzipped her jeans and pulled them down along with her knickers. "God you're so sexy."   
"So are you." Bernie said as she took Serena's bra off and laid her back down on the bed before taking her knickers off. Bernie kissed her way up Serena's body and put one of her nipples into her mouth.   
"Oh god." Serena moaned as Bernie sucked on the nipple. "Kiss me please." Serena begged as Bernie kissed her passionately. They rolled about on the bed until Serena was on top of Bernie.   
"Put this leg over mine." Bernie said as Serena moved her leg making their clits touch. Bernie put her hands around Serena's waist as they rubbed their clits against each other's. They both moaned as they moved faster.   
"Oh this feels so good." Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie’s breasts. Serena could feel beads of sweat running down her back as she felt her orgasam building.   
"Oh God. Oh God. I'm coming." Serena screamed.   
"Me too oh Serena." Bernie held Serena tighter as she came too. Serena laid down on Bernie and buried her face into her neck. 

"That was amazing." Serena said breathlessly as she kissed Bernie’s neck.   
"Do you think you could come again?"   
"What did you have in mind." Serena said as sat up.   
"Lay down for me please." Serena did what she was told and got off Bernie and laid on the bed. As Bernie put her hand in between Serena's legs and stroked her clit. Before entering her with 3 fingers.   
"Oh Fuck. I have imagined this so many times." Serena moaned as Bernie’s fingers drove in and out of her faster. Serena pulled Bernie down to her and kissed her passionately as tears rolled down her face. It didn't take long for Serena to come. Bernie laid beside Serena and saw the tears on the face.   
"Hey I didn't hurt you did I?"   
"No you didn't. I'm just. I'm just so happy."   
"Me too. Being with you makes me happy Serena Campbell." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. Serena wrapped them both up with duvet as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Bernie woke up the next morning and turned over to see Serena sleeping. God this woman is so beautiful. Bernie thought to herself as she reached out and stroked Serena's face softly.   
"Mmm morning." Serena smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.   
"Morning."  
"Did you sleep alright?"   
"Yes great. Serena about last night."   
"You're not having second thoughts are you?"   
"No. No I'm not. I just want to make sure that you're not."   
"Why would I? Last night was one of the best nights of my life. It was beautiful. You're beautiful."   
"So are you." Serena smiled as she shuffled closer to Bernie and kissed her. "My boys are so going to be so happy when I tell them about us. Especially Zac."   
"You're gonna tell them about us?"   
"Yes of course. There my boys. Don't you want me to tell them?"   
"Yes of course I do. It's just."   
"Just what?"   
"Well you say the kids will be pleased but what you're parents?"   
"Bernie, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices in life. And I chose you." Serena smiled. "That is if you want to be with me that is?"   
"I want to be with you more than anything in the world." Bernie said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I really want this to work. Me and you."  
"So do I." Serena held Bernie tighter.   
"I wish we could stay like this."   
"Me too. But I have got to pick Zac and Cam up from my parents. Then I need to go into town. And then I need to go to the supermarket again. I only went to on Sunday but my fridge is now nearly empty. My boys can't half eat."   
"They are growing lads."   
"Come on as much as I would lay here all day. I have got things to do." Serena smiled as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. 

After Serena had a shower and got dressed she went downstairs and made her and Bernie some breakfast while Bernie got ready.   
"Sit yourself down." Serena smiled as Bernie came into the kitchen. "I've made us some breakfast."   
"You didn't have to do that."   
"I wanted to. Tuck in before it gets cold." Serena put the drinks on the table and sat down beside Bernie.   
"This is gorgeous, sweetheart thanks."   
"Your welcome. I erm, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and the boys tonight? If you aren't doing anything that is."   
"I'm doing anything tonight. Do you think it will be alright with Zac and Cam?"   
"Oh yeah. I think it will be more than alright with them."   
"Then I'll be here." Bernie smiled as she leaned over and kissed Serena softly.   
"Why don't you bring an overnight bag just in case." Serena smirked as she raised her eyebrows.   
"You want me to stay again tonight."   
"I do. Don't you want to stay the night again?"   
"You just try and stop me. Come here." Bernie said as she reached out for Serena's hand and pulled her onto the knee. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you."   
"I want that too." Serena smiled as she put her arms around Bernie's neck.  
"I'll cook us something really nice for dinner."  
"And then do I get to have you for dessert?" Bernie asked as she put her hand up Serena's jumper.   
"You might." Serena moaned as Bernie’s hand brushed her nipple. "You need to stop it or we will never leave the house today." Serena smiled as got off Bernie’s knee. And started clearing the table.   
"I better get going then."   
"Me too." Serena grabbed her handbag and followed Bernie out.   
"I'll see you tonight then."  
"What time do you want me to come round?"  
"About 6.00."   
"I'll be there." See you later gorgeous."  
"See you later beautiful." They kissed each other and both got in their cars and drove off. 

"Hiya darling come in." Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"Thanks Mum. Where are Zac and Cam?"   
"Upstairs. CAM, ZAC YOUR MUM'S HERE."   
"YES." Zac called out from upstairs.   
"So did you have a good night last night?" Adrienne said as Serena followed her into the kitchen.   
"Yeah it was great." Serena smiled as she thought about Bernie.   
"I thought you would be looking a bit rough but you're not."   
"I didn't drink that much really."   
"Hi Mum." Cam said as he gave Serena a hug.   
"Hi baby. Are you alright?   
"Yes. Are we going now?"   
"Where's Zac?"   
"On the bog."   
"Don't say bog Cam it the toilet."   
"Ok he's on the toilet. Is that better?"   
"Yes." Serena smiled as her and Cameron rubbed noses.   
"My God I think I have just lost a stone." Zac said as he came downstairs.   
"Zac is there any need for that."   
"Sorry Mum." Zac said as he put his arms around Serena from behind and kissed her on the cheek.   
"Are you two ready then. Cause I need to go into town and do some shopping."   
"Ready when you are."   
"Bye Gran bye Grandad." Cam and Zac gave them both a hug.   
"Bye Mum thanks for having them."   
"No problem. See you."   
"So how did last night go mum." Zac asked as they got to the door.   
"Shush I'll tell you about it later."   
"But it went alright didn't it?"   
"It was fabulous. Thanks to you." Serena kissed Zac on the cheek as they walked to the car. "And because of that you can both have those trainers that you have been banging on about."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"Yes." Cam said as Serena unlocked the car and they all got in.


	20. Chapter 20

As Serena parked up the car in town. She took off her seat belt.   
"Before we get out of the car there is something I need to tell you about last night." Serena said as she turned to look at the boys. "Last night me and Bernie we erm, we told each other how we felt."   
"And how do you feel about Bernie Mum." Zac smiled as he reached out and held Serena's hand.   
"I like her Zac. I really like her. And she said she feels the same way about me."   
"I knew it. I knew it." Zac said excitedly. "So what happened then Mum." Cam said as he leaned forward.   
"Well we erm. We kissed and Bernie well she. She stayed the night."   
"In your bed?"   
"Yes in my bed." Serena blushed as she thought about what she and Bernie did last night.   
"We don't want to hear about what you got up to in bed Mum."   
"I wasn't gonna tell you." Serena smiled as she ruffled Zac's hair.   
"So are you and Bernie a couple now Mum?"   
"I think so yeah Cam."   
"About flipping time."   
"So I take it you two are OK with this?"   
"Were more than OK it Mum. Aren't we Cam?"   
"Definitely if you're happy then we are happy Mum."   
"Thank you. I love you both so much. You know that don't you?"  
"We know that Mum. And we love you too. More than anything in the world." Serena leaned over and kissed Zac and Cam on the cheek.   
"As lovely as all this is. There ia a pair of trainers in that shop over there with my name on them." Cam smiled as he went to leave the car.   
"Hold on a minute young man. I have invited Bernie over to have dinner with us tonight. Is that OK?"   
"Of course. Now can we go now?"   
"Come on then." Serena smiled as they all got out of the car. 

When they got home Serena put the shopping away while the boys cleaned their rooms.   
"Mum do you want me to put the hoover on in the lounge?" Cam asked as he stood at the kitchen door.   
"Please darling."   
"Mum."   
"Yes."   
"Thanks for my trainers."   
"Your welcome baby."   
"Mum. I wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm not a baby any more."   
"Yes you are." Serena pulled Cameron close to her. "You're my baby. You will always be my baby. No matter how old you are." They stood hugging each other tightly until Zac stood at the kitchen door.   
"What's up?"   
"Nothing is up. I'm just having a cuddle with my baby. Do you want one?"   
"I may as well." Zac said as he put his arms around Serena.   
"Thank you darling."   
"What for?"   
"For messaging Bernie when your old Mum didn't have the guts to do. I'm so glad you did it now"   
"I'm glad I did it too.   
It was worth it to see you smile again Mum. What time is Bernie coming?"   
"About 6."  
"Can I go out to play football with Josh for a bit?"  
"Yes sure. Oh and Zac."   
"Yeah."   
"Not a word to Josh about me and Bernie. Not just yet."   
"Ok. I won't say a word. Can I go now?"   
"Yes be careful."   
"I will. See you later."   
"Bye. Are you not going out, love?"   
"No. I'll help you prepare dinner."   
"Thank you." Serena kissed Cam on the cheek. As they started to get the dinner ready. 

"Hi Bernie." Zac smiled as he opened the door.  
"Hiya Zac."   
"Come in. Mum's just upstairs getting ready."   
"Getting ready for what?"   
"You." Zac winked. "MUM BERNIE IS HERE?"   
"YES." Serena said as she came downstairs. "Hey."   
"Hello you." Bernie said as they stood looking at each other.   
"I'll go in the lounge and let you snog in private." Zac smiled as he went into the lounge.  
"I'm sorry about that."   
"Don't be." Bernie took Serena's hands in hers and pulled her towards her. "So how about that snog then, gorgeous?" Serena smiled as her and Bernie shared a lingering kiss. "Where's your bag? Are you not staying tonight?"   
"Of course I am. My bags in the car."   
"Good." Serena held Bernie’s hand and took her through to the kitchen. "I'm doing pork for dinner is that alright for you?"   
"Lovely." Bernie pulled Serena back to her and kissed her passionately. "I want you so much." Bernie said as she put her hand inside Serena trousers.   
"As much as I want this. We can't do it now. The kids are only in the lounge. You're gonna have to wait till we go to bed."   
"I think I might just be able to contain myself till then. But as soon as I get you up them upstairs. I am going to make love to you all night long."   
"I hope so." Serena raised her eyebrows as they kissed one another again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mum can me and Cam go in the lounge and put the Xbox on please." Zac asked as they finished dinner.   
"Yeah course you can."   
"What games have you got?" Bernie asked as she took a sip of her drink.   
"All sorts."  
"Have you got bowling?"   
"Yeah why do you fancy a game?"   
"Why not."   
"Come on then." Zac said as he and Cam went it set it up.   
"You don't mind do you babe?"   
"No course not." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie before she stood up and started to clear the table.   
"Mum Zac says are you gonna play." Cam said as he stood at the kitchen door.   
"Yeah why not. But don't laugh at me."   
"We won't. ZAC MUM'S PLAYING." Cam shouted as he ran back into the lounge. Bernie stood up and put her arms around Serena as she loaded the dishwasher.   
"God you're so gorgeous." Bernie said as Serena turned around to face her.   
"You're not too shabby yourself."  
"I can't wait to get you to myself later on tonight."   
"Me either." Serena and Bernie were just about to kiss again when Zac shouted.   
"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT?"   
"YES. We better get in there." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they walked into the lounge. 

"Bernie I have put you down to go first." Zac smiled as he saw Bernie and Serena walk into the lounge hand In hand.   
"Oh OK. What do I have to do?"  
"Stand here and reach out your arm as if you are picking up the ball and then just throw it."   
"Ok." Bernie did as Zac told her.   
"Yes." Zac jumped up. "You've got a strike." He said as he and Cam high fived Bernie.   
"Show off." Serena smiled as Bernie sat beside her.   
"Mum it's your turn."   
"Ok. And no laughing at me if I don't knock any over. You know I'm no good at this."   
"I'll help you." Bernie stood up and put one arm around Serena's waist and on Serena's other hand. Zac and Cam looked at each other and smiled as they watched them.   
"Yes." Serena jumped and put her arms around Bernie.   
"Well done Mum. I think that's the first strike you have ever got." Zac said as he hugged her.   
"Only because Bernie helped her." Cam said as he went to take his turn. At the end of the game Bernie had won.   
"Let's have another game."   
"Count me out." Serena said as she sat down.   
"Me too." Bernie said as sat beside her.   
"Why don't you two go upstairs. And play on your game? "Ok. Come on Cam." Zac turned the Xbox off as they both went upstairs.   
"Alone at last." Bernie said as she pulled Serena closer to her and kissed her. 

"Come on you two it's time to turn this off now and go to bed. It's getting late."   
"It's not that late."   
"It's 11.30 Cam. Time for bed."   
"Ok. Night Zac."   
"Night Cam."  
"I'll be in a minute, love."   
"It's been good tonight hasn't it Mum?" Zac said as he got into bed.   
"It has sweetheart."   
"And the nights not over yet. Is it Mum?" Zac smirked.   
"Stop it." Serena smiled. "Have I told you lately how proud I am of you."   
"You have. I'm proud of you too Mum."  
"You are?"   
"Yes I am. For being who you want to be."  
"I love you so much Zac." Serena hugged Zac and held him tightly.   
"I love you Mum."  
"Night sweetheart."   
"Night." Serena turned Zac's light off and went to Cam's room.   
"Are you alright?" Serena said as she sat on Cam's bed.   
"Yes. Mum is Bernie staying over tonight?" Serena nodded.   
"Is that OK?"   
"Yes course. Why wouldn't it be."   
"Come here." Serena held out her arms and hugged Cam. "I love you baby."   
"Love you Mum." Cam laid down as Serena left the room and went downstairs.   
"Is everything alright?"   
"Yes everything's great." Serena held out her hand and pulled Bernie up off the sofa. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."  
"So are you." Bernie said as they kissed each other with so much passion. Serena picked up the remote control and turned off the TV.   
"I think it's time for bed. Don't you?" Bernie nodded as she took Serena's as they went upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

When they got into Serena's bedroom they quickly began roping each other's clothes off.   
"You are so bloody sexy." Bernie moaned as she kissed Serena passionately.   
"So are you. I want to taste you."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Oh I'm sure." Serena laid Bernie down gently on the bed and kissed her way down her body till she reached her goal. Serena took in the sight before her before her tongue swiped the full length of Bernie’s virgina slowly. Making Bernie squirm.   
"Serena please." Bernie moaned as Serena looked up at her and smirked before taking Bernie’s clit into her mouth and sucking on it.   
"Fuck." Bernie flung her head back on the pillow as Serena entered Bernie with 3 fingers making her gasp. "Oh my fucking God." Bernie said breathlessly as Serena moved her fingers in and out of Bernie while continuing to suck on her clit. "Oh shit. OH SHIT." Bernie screamed out a few minutes as she came over Serena's hand. Serena slowly removed her finger's. And couldn't resist licking her fingers as she looked at Bernie. 

"Are you sure you've never done this to a woman before." Bernie said as Serena laid beside her and buried her face in her neck.   
"No I haven't. I promise. You are the only woman I have ever been attracted to." Serena said as she rested her head on Bernie’s chest. "I could get used to this. Could you?"   
"I could. I love spending time with you and the boys."   
"They love spending time with you too. And so do I. I can't remember ever being this happy. I know it's early days yet but. You make me happy Bernie. Me and my boys."   
"The feeling is mutual believe me. I want this to work between us Serena. I couldn't imagine not being with you now."   
"Me either. And I don't want to." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie before yawning.   
"You tired now babe."   
"Mmm shattered."  
"Let's get some sleep then huh."   
"Yes. Night sweetheart."   
"Night gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena softly as they both closed their eyes. 

1 day later  
Serena woke up Monday morning and smiled as she thought about the fantastic weekend her and Bernie had spent with the boys. She took her phone off charge and sent Bernie a message. 

Serena  
Morning gorgeous. I missed you last night in my bed. Xx

Serena got out of bed and went in the shower to get ready for work. When she was ready she checked her phone and there was no reply from Bernie. So she went to wake Zac and Cam up. After breakfast she drove the boys to school. Bernie must not be here yet Serena thought to herself as she couldn't see her car. 

Serena   
What's wrong. Why are you answering me? Xx

Serena spent all day checking her phone but there was still no reply from Bernie. As Serena finished work and got into her car she decided to send one more text. 

Serena   
Why aren't you answering me? If you are having second thoughts about us I would rather you just told me. Xx

"MUM. MUM." Zac shouted as he and Cam arrived home.   
"Zac what are you shouting for?" Serena said as she came downstairs.   
"Somethings going on with Bernie."   
"What do you mean."   
"She hasn't been to school today and Mr Wright said in assembly that he was taking over as headmaster for a while."   
"So where's Bernie?"   
"They didn't say. I asked one of the teachers and she just said that it was none of my business. Have you heard anything from Bernie today Mum?"   
"No I haven't. I have sent her loads of messages but she hasn't got back to me."  
"What if something has happened to her."   
"We'll find her. I promise." Serena said as she put her arms around Zac and Cam.


	23. Chapter 23

"You 2 go and get changed and I'll go and try to ring Bernie. Ok."   
"Ok  
Don't give up until she answers will you Mum?"   
"No Zac I won't. I want to know where she is too." Serena grabbed her phone and went into the lounge. "Come on Bernie pick up." Serena said as she paced the lounge.   
"Bernie."   
"I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you." said the answer phone message.   
"Bernie it's me Serena. Where are you beautiful? Me and kids are really worried about you. I need you to ring me straight back when you get this message please." Serena hung up and put her head in her hands. "Where are you." She whispered as she looked at a photo on her phone or her and Bernie that Cameron had taken of them both over the weekend.   
"Have you got in touch with her Mum?" Zac said as he came into the lounge.   
"No love I haven't. Would erm, would you and Cam be alright here on your own while I go and look for Bernie?"   
"No we wouldn't." Cam said as he stood at the lounge door. "If you're going to look for Bernie then we are coming with you Mum. Aren't we Zac?   
"Definitely."   
"Thank you. Get your shoes on then and let's go." Serena said as the boys went into the hall.   
"I'll get it." Zac said as the doorbell rang. 

"Hello." Zac said as he opened the door and saw Adrienne standing there with two policemen standing there.   
"Gran what's going on?"   
"We need to talk to your Mum Zac. Is she in?" Adrienne said.   
"Yes come in. Mum."   
"Hi Mum. What's going on."   
"I'm officer Taylor and this is officer Shaw. Are you Serena Campbell?" Officer Taylor said.   
"Yes I am." 

"And you're married to Edward Campbell."   
"Was. we are divorced. Look what's all this about?"   
"Edward was released from prison 5 days ago."   
"No he can't have. He got 5 years."   
"He was released on tag. For good behaviour."   
"Good behaviour. He nearly killed my Mum." Zac said angrily as he put his arm around Serena's waist.  
"The thing is Edward hasn't checked in since Saturday. He is in breach of his licence. So there is a warrant out for his arrest."  
"Do you think he's come to Holby?"   
"It's a possibility."   
"What if he comes after Mum again?"   
"We won't let that happen."  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT." Zac shouted.   
"Calm down love." Serena said as she pulled Cam to her too and hugged them both.   
"I can assure you we have got officers out looking for him."  
"And what if he comes round here looking for my daughter." Adrienne said.   
"He doesn't know where in Holby we live Mum."   
"But what if he's been watching you Mum. He knows we have come to Holby. He knows where Grandma and Grandad live. It wouldn't take him long to find us would it?"   
"Look we will have police officers keeping an eye on your house. There's no need to worry."   
"Ok."   
"Ok is that all you've got to say Serena."  
"Mum I have got something more important on my mind at the minute than bloody Edward." 

"Like what."   
"We don't know where Bernie is Gran."   
"What's that got to do with you three."   
"Because Bernie and Mum are… They are friend's Gran."  
"When was the last time you saw Bernie." Officer Shaw asked.   
"Yesterday. We had all gone out for the day. She left here at 9.30 last night. I have been trying to ring her and message her but so hasn't got back to me."   
"And she hasn't been to work."   
"Where does she work."   
"Holby Academy she's our headteacher."   
"And our friend." Cam said with tears in his eyes.   
"What's Bernie’s second name?"   
"Wolfe. Berenice Wolfe."  
"I'll go and see if anyone has reported her missing." Officer Shaw said as he left the room.   
"I really need to go and look for Bernie. I'm worried about her."   
"Can I have a word." Officer Shaw said as he stood at the lounge door.   
"Excuse us minute." Officer Taylor said as he walked out the room. "Well."   
"Edward Campbell has rang the station."   
"And."   
"He's making demands. He wants all his demands meeting or."   
"Or what?"   
"Or he kills Bernie Wolfe."   
"He's got Bernie?" Serena said with tears in her eyes as she stood at the lounge door.


	24. Chapter 24

"Answer me." Serena said angrily. As both the policemen looked at each other. "Has Edward got Bernie?"   
"He says he has yes."   
"Then I suggest you get out there and find her."  
"Serena you need to calm down."   
"Calm down. That's easy for you to say. It's not your partner that's missing."   
"Partner." Adrienne said as she stood behind Serena.   
"Not now Mum." Serena said as she walked by Adrienne and went back into the lounge.   
"What's happening Mum?" Zac asked as Serena sat down beside him.   
"Come here, Cam." Serena reached out and Cam held her hand as he sat beside her on the sofa. "Your Dad, he's erm. He's got Bernie."   
"How do you know that he has got Bernie?"   
"Your Dad has rang the police and said that he's got her. Where are you going Zac?" Serena asked as Zac stood up.   
"I'm going to look for Bernie."   
"Then I'm going with you son."   
"Serena I really don't think this is such a good idea. Leave it to us." Officer Taylor said.   
"Come on Zac." Serena said as she grabbed her bag.   
"Hold on. Wait for me." Cam said as he slipped on his shoes and followed them out the door and went outside.   
"Where do we look first Mum?" Cam asked as they got in the car.   
"I have no idea baby." Serena said as she started the car. 

Bernie sat on an old mattress on the floor of the old warehouse shivering.   
"Here you go. This should keep you warm." Edward said as he wrapped an old looking quilt around Bernie’s shoulders. "Is that better?"   
"Thanks. How long are you going to keep me here?"   
“Why have you got somewhere you need to be?”  
“Yes I have.” Bernie said as she thought about being with Serena and the boys. “Please Edward let me go.”  
"Not until I get what I want?"   
"What is it that you want?"   
“I want the money I have asked for.”  
“Ive got money. How much do you want?”  
“You haven't got enough. I need more than what you've probably got. When they give me the money . Then me,Serena and kids can go away and start a new life together."   
"And you think that's what Serena wants do you?"   
"I know it is. Serena still loves me."  
"After what you did to her. I don't think she does."   
"That was an accident. I never meant to hurt her. I love her. We belong together. Us and our boys." Bernie looked down to the floor. "You don't think she wants to be with you do you?"   
"Let's put it this way. I would be a lot better for her and the boys than you." Bernie said angrily.   
"You will never get my family. I will see that."   
"What are going to do to me?"   
"You'll soon find out. Lay down and go to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Edward said as Bernie laid down on the old mattress and thought about Serena and the boys. 

After a few hours of looking around. Serena and the boys made their way back home.   
"You two go upstairs to bed. It's late." Serena said as she kissed the boys as they went upstairs to bed.   
"Anything?" Adrienne said as Serena stood at the lounge door.   
"No. Hi Dad."   
"Come here sweetheart." Albert Serena's Dad said as he held out his arms and Serena ran into them.   
"Oh Dad. I'm so scared. I want Bernie here with me and the boys."   
"I'm sure the police will find her darling."   
"Serena how long have you and Bernie been together?" Adrienne asked.   
"I'll go check on the boys."   
"I think you need to hear this too Dad." "No I don't." Albert said as he took Serena's hands in his. “I can already see how much you and boys think of Bernie. She must be a very special woman."  
"She is Dad. Me and the boys are so happy when she's with us."   
"Then that's all I care about sweetheart." Albert said as he kissed Serena on the cheek and went upstairs. Albert checked on Cam first who was fast asleep.   
"Hey time for bed." Albert said as he went into Zac's bedroom. "Put your phone away."   
"I keep ringing Bernie hoping she's gonna answer."   
"You care about Bernie a lot, don't you?"  
"We all do. Apart from you and Grandma. Bernie is the only person who has ever been there for us. We have had the best weekend together. All four of us. I have never seen Mum smile and laugh so much Grandad. Bernie should be here with us."   
"The police will find both of them . Then Bernie can be back here with you two and your Mum. And your Dad will be back where he belongs in prison."   
"He's no Dad of mine. If he hurts Bernie Grandad. I swear to God I will kill him. I mean it."


	25. Chapter 25

"You don't mean that son."   
"Yes Grandad I do. I hate that man for what he has done to this family. First he nearly kills Mum. And now he is doing God knows what to Bernie."   
"We don't know he has done anything to Bernie."   
"He'd better not do anything to her. I mean it Grandad. Bernie is the best thing that has ever happened to us and Mum. She makes us all happy."   
"I can see that mate." Albert said as he put his arm around Zac.   
"You need to get some sleep darling." Serena said as she came into the bedroom.   
"I leave you two alone. Goodnight Zac."   
"Night Grandad. I don't think I'll be able to sleep Mum."   
"Me either love." Serena said as she sat beside Zac on the bed.   
"I just wished this was all over Mum. I just keep thinking about Bernie. And wondering if she's alright."  
"Me too. I wished she was here with us safe. You care about Bernie a lot, don't you?"   
"I more than care about her. I love her mum." Zac cried as Serena wrapped her arms Zac.   
"You and me both love. You and me both." Serena said with tears steaming down her face. 

"I love you so much Zac. I am so very proud of you and Cam. For the way you have accepted me and Bernie."   
"We just want you to be happy. And me and Cam can see that Bernie makes you happy. She makes us happy too Mum."   
"I know. It's very late now love. You really need to get some sleep. We don't know what tomorrow will bring."   
"Ok." Zac got into bed as Serena pulled the duvet over him.   
"Goodnight sweetheart."  
"Night Mum. I love you."   
"I love you too. More than you will ever know." Serena kissed Zac on the head and turned out the lights as she left the bedroom.   
"Is he alright?" Adrienne said as Serena came downstairs.   
"Not really. I'm going to put the kettle on. Do you want one?   
"I'll make it. You sit down."   
"Dad doesn't mind that you're staying over tonight. Does he?"   
"Serena it was his idea. Besides I think he just wants to watch your TV. It's bigger than ours."   
"Mum you are really OK about me and Bernie seeing each other aren't you?"   
"I'm more than OK with it. I just wished I'd listened to Zac when he was trying to tell me that you liked Bernie."   
"He tried to tell you?"   
"Yes. I just told him he was wasting his time. I mean I didn't know you were that way inclined. And Bernie is a nice girl. I didn't want her to get hurt. If I had any idea that you liked her I would have helped Zac play cupid."  
"I think he and Cam managed pretty well by themselves. I'm so scared Mum." Serena cried as Adrienne put her arms around her. "I wish I knew where Edward had taken her. So I could go and get her."   
"I know darling. But you're best off leaving it to the police. I don't want Edward hurting you again."   
"He's already hurting me Mum." Serena yawned.   
"Why don't you take your tea and go to bed. It's 2.30 in the morning. Go try and get sleep."  
"Will you and Dad be alright on the sofa bed?"   
"Of course we will. You go get some rest."   
"Ok. Night Mum. Love you."   
"I love you sweetheart." Adrienne hugged Serena again before she went upstairs. 

Bernie opened her eyes as she felt Edward shaking her.   
"What time is it?"   
"7.30. "  
"You've had quite a few missed calls last night from my eldest son. He must be worried about you."   
"Zac is a good boy. They both are." Bernie said as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.   
"And there my boy's. Look I've had an idea."  
"And what idea is that then?"   
"You are going to phone Serena and tell her I want to see her."   
"No chance. I don't want you anywhere near Serena." Bernie said angrily as she tried to sit up.   
"You will if you want to live." Edward said.   
"I would rather die than have you go anywhere near my Serena."   
"SHE'S NOT YOUR SERENA. SHE'S MINE." Edward shouted. "Do you really think I am going to let you play happy families with my wife and kids? They belong with me. All three of them. Now if you know what's good for you I suggest you ring her." Edward said angrily as he chucked the phone at Bernie.


	26. Chapter 26

Serena sat at the table having a cuppa while looking at a picture of her and Bernie on her phone.   
"I thought I heard you pottering you." Adrienne said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"I couldn't sleep. Do you want a cup of tea?"   
"I make it, you stay there." Adrienne smiled as she put the kettle on.   
"Is Dad still asleep?"   
"No he's got to get in the shower."   
"Bernie’s ringing me." Serena said as she picked her phone up. "Bernie oh God."   
"Serena." Bernie's eyes filled up when she heard Serena's voice.   
"Where are you? You're not hurt are you?"   
"Of course she isn't." Edward said as he snatched the phone out of Bernie’s hand. "Hello my darling."   
"Put Bernie back on Edward."   
"No chance."  
"I want to speak to Bernie not you."  
"Do you ever want to see your precious Bernie again?"  
"Of course I do." Serena said with tears running down her face.   
"Then shut up and listen to me."   
"Pass me the phone." Adrienne said as Serena shook her head. And pushed her Mum's hand away.   
"I'm listening, Edward."   
"I need you to meet you."   
"No way."   
"If you don't meet me Serena. Then you will never see Bernie alive again."   
"No please Edward. Please don't hurt her." Serena begged as she started to pace the kitchen.   
"Then do as I ask."  
"NO SERENA DON'T." Serena heard Bernie shout.   
"SHUT UP YOU."   
"Edward don't shout at her. Where do you want me to meet you?"   
"Are you on your own?"  
"No I'm not."   
"Then go get in your car and I will ring you back."   
"Edward. Edward." Serena said as he hung up on her. 

"What's happening."   
"He wants me to meet him."  
"No you can't meet him. I won't let you."   
"Mum please I have to do this. I need to get Bernie back."   
"And what if he hurts you again huh."   
"I have to take that chance Mum. I have to go. Where are you going Mum?"   
"Outside to tell the police what you are going to do."   
"Mum no." Serena said as she stood in front of Adrienne to stop her.   
"I nearly lost you once and I will not go through that again. No way."   
"And I can't lose Bernie Mum."  
"Serena I won't let you do this."   
"You can't stop me." Serena said, as she pushed past Adrienne and ran to her car and drove off.   
"Follow my daughter please." Adrienne said as she knocked on the window of the police car that was keeping an eyes on their house. "She is going to meet Edward. You have to stop her in case he hurts her again." The policeman put his foot down and followed Serena. 

"I better go. Serena is on her way to meet me." Edward smirked. "I can't wait to get my hands on her again."   
"Don't even think about touching her." Bernie said angrily.   
"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her. We are just gonna rekindle some of the old romance."   
"In your dreams. I mean it Edward if you so much as touch one hair on her head. Then you're dead."   
"No sweetheart, the only person who will die around here is you." Edward snarled as he put face close to Bernie’s. "I can see what my Serena sees in you though. You are a very attractive woman."   
"She's not your Serena."   
"WELL SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS." Edward shouted. "Not if I've got anything to do with it. Either you'll die or she will." Edward tightened the straps around Bernie’s legs and wrists to make sure she couldn't escape. I am going to have to do this. I don't want you drawing any attention." Edward got out some gaffer tape.   
"No Edward you don't need to do that. I won't make any noise."   
"I can't risk it. Now be good." Edward put the tape on Bernie’s mouth and left to go meet Serena.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh bollocks." Serena sighed as she saw a police car behind her flashing its lights. She pulled over to the side and waited till the policeman got out. "Oh god it's you. My Mum has grassed on me. hasn't she?"   
"What do you think you're doing Serena? PC Taylor asked.   
"You know what I'm doing. Mums told you."  
"We can't let you meet Edward on your own."   
"I have to. Edward said I have to be on my own. Or he will hurt Bernie and I can't risk that."   
Serena said as PC Taylor opened the car door and gestured for her to get out.  
"Come and sit in the car. We are waiting for my boss to come."   
"No. I need to go to Edward. I don't want him thinking I'm not coming."   
"Serena please."   
"Ok. Your boss has got 10 minutes then I'm going." Serena huffed as she walked to the police car and got in. “I am wasting time just sitting here you know.”   
"Here's our boss. You stay there Serena."   
"Like hell I am." Serena said as she got out of the car.   
"Do you want to get arrested?" PC Taylor said as he stood in front of Serena.   
"What are you gonna arrest me for?"   
"Interfering in an investigation for a starter. So if I were you I would get your backside back into the car." Serena gave him a dirty look before getting back in the car. 

"So what's going on Taylor." The chief Inspector asked as he got out of his car.   
"Sir. Edward has got in touch with Mrs Campbell here. And told her to come and meet him.   
"Where does he want her to meet him?"   
"She won't say."  
"I'll speak to her." Chief Inspector Hope said as he walked towards the car. "Mrs Campbell.   
"Are you in charge of the investigation?"   
"Yes I am."   
"Thank God for that." Serena said as she got out and the car. "Can I go now then."   
"Not so fast. Where does Edward want you to meet him?"   
"I can't tell you that. He said if I tell anyone he will hurt Bernie. Please just let me go and meet him."   
"We can't let you do that. Not on your own."   
"I have to go on my own. Did you not listen to a word that I just said?"  
"Listen to me. We want to find Bernie as much as you do."  
"Then let me go meet Edward."  
"We can't let you go on your own."   
"Then follow me but stay out of site. I just need him to tell me where Bernie is."   
"And you think he'll tell you where Bernie is?"  
"I hope so."   
"Then get in your car and we'll follow you. I will give you ten minutes for him to tell you where Bernie is. After 10 minutes whether he tells you or not we arrest him. Got it?"  
"Ok." Serena walked to her car and began to drive to meet Edward. 

As she stopped where she promised to meet him she looked around to see if she could see the police cars. But she couldn't. Serena got out of the car and sat on the bonnet. She got her phone out and messaged Bernie’s phone. 

Serena  
Where are you. I'm here? 

"Serena." She heard someone whisper.   
"Edward is that you?" Serena jumped off the bonnet and saw Edward walk out behind a tree. Serena could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she saw Edward walk towards her.   
"Serena. You're looking as gorgeous as ever." Edward smiled as she stood in front of her.   
"Cut the crap Edward. You know why I'm here. Just tell me where Bernie is."   
"All in good time Serena."  
"I haven't got time Edward. Please just let her go."  
"And if I do. What's in it for me?"   
"You've asked for money haven't you? I'll make sure you get. "   
"I don't just want money Serena. I want you and our boys. I want us to be a family again."   
"After what you did. That's never going to happen."  
"I love you Serena."   
"Well I don't love you."   
"I suppose you love Bernie do you?"   
"Yes I do. And I know you don't want to hear this. But the boys love her too. They think the world of her." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "Edward please just tell me where she is and I will go get her.   
Then you can go off wherever you want to."  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something." Edward said angrily as he grabbed hold of Serena's coat with his fists and pulled her towards him. Just then a PC Taylor and another policeman grabbed Edward from behind and got him down on the floor.   
"Edward Campbell I am arresting you on suspicion of kidnap and breaking your Home detention Curfew. You're going straight back to prison mate."   
"No he hasn't told me where Bernie is yet."   
"And now you're never going to find out. And If you ever do find her she will most likely be dead anyway." Edward laughed as he was put in the back of the police car.


	28. Chapter 28

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"   
"He was going to hurt Serena."   
"I DON'T CARE. Now we are never going to find Bernie." Serena sank down to her knees and sobbed.   
"We will. I promise. Edward will soon crack when he gets to the station."   
"And what if he doesn't. He's got nothing to lose now has he. But I have. Please I can't lose Bernie." Serena cried.   
"Come on. Let's get you home."   
"Sir."   
"Have you not gone yet PC Taylor."   
"No Sir. Edward says he wants to speak to Serena before we take him."   
"Can I please?"   
"Ok. But quickly." Serena walked to the door and bent down so she could see through the window.   
"I'm sorry Serena. For everything. Just say you forgive me."   
"I'll forgive you. If you tell me where Bernie is."   
"You really love Bernie. Don't you?"   
"Yes I do."   
"Do you know that industrial estate Godards way?"  
"Yeah I do."   
"There is a disused warehouse at the end next to the carpet place."   
"You'd better not be lying to me Edward."   
"I'm not. I promise."   
"Goodbye Edward."   
"Bye Serena."   
"Did you get all that?" Serena said as she walked up to the Policeman who was talking to Chief Inspector Hope.   
"Yeah we did. I'm going over there now. Now PC Taylor has to go and take Edward. Will you be alright to drive?"   
"Yes fine."   
"You get yourself off home. OK."   
"Ok." Serena waited until all the cars had gone. "Like hell I'm going home." Serena got into her car and drove to the industrial estate. 

Serena held back a bit as she saw two cop cars stop at the disused warehouse and run inside.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE." Chief Inspector Hope shouted as they got inside. Bernie tried to make a noise but her mouth was taped up. "BERNIE. BERNIE."   
"Do you think he was lying Chief?"   
"He better not have been."   
"SHE'S IN HERE." A policewoman shouted. "It's alright. You're safe now, Bernie. I'm PC Bale. Let's take this off shall we."   
"Serena. Where's Serena."   
"Get an ambulance down here. Hello Bernie. I'm Chief Inspector Hope."   
"I WANT SERENA. SERENA. SERENA." Bernie shouted as loud as she could.   
"It's ok baby. I'm here." Serena said as she ran straight up to Bernie and put her arms around her."   
"You shouldn't be here Serena." Inspector Hope said.   
"Did you really think I was going to go home? No way. I've got you now baby."   
"I don't smell too good. I've wet myself." Bernie said embarrassingly.   
"It doesn't matter about that. I'm just glad to have you in my arms again. I'm so sorry my gorgeous girl." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hand as they both had tears streaming down their faces.  
"I've missed you so much Serena."   
"I've missed you too."   
"I thought I was never going to see you again."   
"I was never going to let that happen."   
"I thought you might have given up on me."   
"I will never give up on you. Not ever. I am never letting you out of my site ever again." Serena began peppering Bernie’s dirty face with kisses. "I Lo."   
"Serena move away now please. The ambulance is here." PC Bale interrupted.   
"I'm a Doctor."   
"Then you should know that you can't treat her." Serena moved away a little so the paramedics could see to Bernie.   
"Serena, call the boys. And let them know that I'm OK."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as she got out her phone. 

"Mum where are you?" Zac said worriedly as he answered the phone.   
"I'm OK love. I'm with the police. They have got Bernie."  
"Is she alright?"   
"She's alright."   
"Really. Please say she's OK."   
"Bernie’s fine my darling. She's tired and dirty. And probably a bit dehydrated and hungry."  
"He hasn't hurt her?"   
"No love. Not in a physical way."  
"Thank god for that. Give her a big hug from me and Cam."   
"I will. I don't know what time I will be back. They will need to take her to hospital so I going with her."   
"Alright. I love you Mum."   
"I love you too. I'll see you later OK.   
"See you later."   
When Serena walked back over to Bernie they were putting her on a stretcher.   
"Serena." Bernie said as she held out her arm.   
"It's alright. I'm here." Serena held Bernie’s hand and kissed it. "I'm not going anywhere."   
"We will come and take a statement off you tomorrow. When you've had a good night's sleep Bernie." The Inspector said.   
"Ok. You're coming with me in the ambulance aren't you Serena?"   
"Yeah. I've told you. I'm not leaving you."   
"Give me your car keys Serena. One of my colleagues will drive it home for you."  
"There you." Serena handed over the keys. Then went in the back of the ambulance with Bernie.


	29. Chapter 29

When Bernie arrived at the hospital. Serena never left her side as Serena's friend Ric Griffin checked Bernie over.   
"Can I go home now?" Bernie asked as she sat up in bed.   
"I would rather you stayed in overnight."   
"There's no need for me to stay overnight. I'm fine. I just want to go home."   
"I don't want you going home to an empty house Bernie."   
"She won't be going home to an empty house. If you let her out. Then she's coming to stay at my place." Serena said as she tightened her grip on Bernie’s hand.   
"I can't do that Serena."   
"Yes you can. And I'm not taking no for an answer. It's my turn to look after you now. OK?"   
"Ok." Bernie smiled as Serena stroked Bernie’s cheek softy.   
"That's that sorted then. If you hang about ten minutes I'll drop you both home."  
"Thank you Ric. Let's get you ready." Serena helped Bernie off the bed. You'll have to go home in that hospital gown I'm afraid. Here you can put this on over it." Serena said as she took off her coat and wrapped it around Bernie." When we get home I'll run you a nice hot bath with loads of bubbles."  
"Sounds lovely."   
"Then we'll order a takeaway. Anything you want."   
"I would love a Chinese."   
"Then that's what you shall have." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly. 

"Do you want a hand taking Bernie inside." Ric asked as they pulled up outside Serena's house.   
"No it's alright. We'll manage. Thanks for the lift."   
"No problem. Look after her won't you?"   
"I will. Don't worry about that." Serena kissed Ric on the cheek as she got out of the car then helped Bernie out. Bernie held Serena's arm as they walked to the front door.   
"BERNIE." Zac shouted as he ran downstairs and hugged Bernie.   
"Careful with her Zac."   
"He's alright Serena."   
"I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too mate. Hey Cam." Bernie smiled as Cam stood at the lounge door looking nervous. "Come here mate." Bernie held out her arms as Cam ran straight to her and hugged her.   
"I'm so glad that you're alright Bernie. We've all been so worried about you. I've missed you so much." Cameron cried.   
"I've missed you sweetheart." Bernie said as she wiped the tears from Cam's face.   
"Come and sit down Bernie. And I'll make you a nice cup of tea."   
"Thanks Adrienne." Bernie smiled as they all went into the lounge. As soon as Bernie sat down on the sofa Zac and Cam sat either side of her and snuggled up to her. Serena smiled as she watched them.   
"Here you go Bernie." Adrienne said as she passed her a cuppa.   
"Thank you."   
"Right then while you drink that Cuppa. I'll go and run you a bath." Serena went upstairs and started to run the bath. While it was running she got Bernie some pajamas out and put them in the bathroom on the radiator to warm them. 

"Your bath is ready babe." Serena said as she came back downstairs.   
"Thanks." Bernie stood up. "Will you come up with me please?"   
"Of course. Zac, will you use my phone and order us a Chinese please?" Serena said as she gave Zac her phone.   
"Yes what does every what?"   
"Bernie what do you want?"   
"Chicken and Cashew nuts with chips. And some prawn toast."   
"Mum."   
"I'll have what I usually have darling. And what you 4 want."   
"Not for us darling. We are going to get off home. Now we know Bernie’s OK."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. You four need some time by yourselves."   
"Thanks mum for everything."   
"That's what we're here for love." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hand and led her upstairs.   
"I've put you a pair of pajamas on the radiator for you."  
"What would I do without you eh."   
"You're never going to have to find out, baby." Bernie took the hospital gown off as Serena helped her climb in the bath.   
"Will you wash my back for me please?"   
"Pass me the sponge then." Bernie passed Serena the sponge and gently washed Bernie’s back. Serena then washed Bernie’s hair and helped her to get dried and into her pajamas. "Does that feel better, beautiful?"   
"Much better. I don't smell now."   
"You do smell. You smell gorgeous." Serena said as she smelt Bernie’s neck and kissed it. "I could have lost you." Serena cried as she buried her head in Bernie’s neck.   
"You're never gonna lose me baby."   
"I hate Edward for what he's done to you. The day you came into mine and my boys life's. Was the best day ever.   
You're the best thing that's ever happened to us."   
"You're the best things that has ever happened to me."   
"I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you Serena Campbell." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands as they kissed each other lovingly.


	30. Chapter 30

5 days later. 

"ZAC. CAM. IT'S TIME TO GET UP." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Let them have another week off. Then they can go back to school next week. When I go back to work." Bernie said as Serena went into the kitchen.   
"You're going back to work next week?" Serena said as she sat down at the table. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon?"   
"I'm fine Serena. I need to get back to my normal routine." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on top of Serena's.   
"I suppose you'll be going back home too?"   
"Well yeah. Serena, look."   
"Morning Mum. Morning Bernie Zac interrupted as he and Cam sat down at the table and poured themselves some cereal.   
"Morning. Do you two want tea?"   
"Please Mum." They both said as Serena stood up and put the kettle on.   
"What are you two doing today?" Cam asked with a mouthful of cereal.   
"Don't eat with your mouthful Cam."   
"Sorry Mum." Cam, looked at Zac who shrugged his shoulders. They ate their rest of their breakfast in near silence.   
"Is something going on?" Zac asked as he put his spoon in the bowl.   
"No. Why do you ask?"   
"You could cut the tension in here with a knife." Serena and Bernie looked at each other. "You aren't splitting up are you?"   
"No Zac. We're not." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.   
"Thank God for that. Come on Cam we better get to school." Zac said as he and Cam grabbed their coats and bags. "See you later Mum." Both Zac and Cam hugged and kissed Serena.   
"Bye you two. Have a good day."   
"Bye Bernie." Cam kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
"Bye love. Bye Zac."   
"Bye Bernie. See you later."   
"Bye have a good day." 

"I better go and get dressed. I need to go to the supermarket." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Serena, wait." Bernie reached out and grabbed Serena's hand. "We need to talk."  
"What is there to talk about? It's ok I get it. You've had enough of being here with me and boys and you want to go home." Serena snapped as she ran upstairs.   
"SERENA WAIT." Bernie shouted as she ran upstairs after her. "Will you just listen to me, Please." Bernie said as she put both her hands on Serena's shoulders. "These last 5 days being here with you and boys. They have been lovely. And I can assure you that I have not had enough of any of you. But this isn't my home. Is it?"   
"It could be. If you wanted it to." Serena said nervously. "Me and the boys have loved having you here."   
"I've loved being here."  
"When we were all snuggled up on the sofa last night watching TV. t felt like we were a proper family. All four of us. And I loved it. I know it's a bit quick. But I love you Bernie. And I know Zac and Cam love you."  
"Serena."   
"Let me finish please. I don't want you to go home Bernie. I want you to stay here. With us. Will you move in with me and the boys?"   
"You're serious. Aren't you?"   
"Very. I mean I know you'll probably have to think about it first but." Bernie cut Serena off with a kiss.   
"I don't need to think about it at all. I would love to move in here. I love you all so much." Bernie cried.   
"This is fantastic. I love you too baby." Serena pulled Bernie to her and hugged her tightly. 

Later that afternoon after Serena and Bernie were sitting cuddling on the sofa.   
"I can't wait for you to move in here permanently." Serena smiled as she looked at Bernie.   
"Neither can I. And you're quite sure the boys won't mind?"   
"You're joking aren't you. They will love it. Speak of the devil's. Why don't we ask them now? ZAC, CAM come in here me and Bernie need to speak to you."   
"Can I just grab a sandwich first Mum  
I'm starving." Zac said as he stood at the door.   
"This won't take a minute. Come and sit down."   
"What's going on Mum?"   
"Well I have asked Bernie to move in with us."   
"For good?" Cam asked.   
"For good, baby. And Bernie said yes."   
"Seriously."   
"Seriously Zac."   
"This is brilliant." Cam ran over to them both and hugged them.   
"Zac this is OK with you isn't it."   
"It's more than OK Mum." I have loved having Bernie to stay these past few days. And now she's staying for good." Zac said as he came and sat beside Serena."We can be a family again. Welcome to the family Bernie."   
"Thanks mate." Zac smiled as he flung his arms around Serena and Bernie.


	31. Chapter 31

One year later. 

Serena, Bernie and the boys have been living together for a year. And they were still blissfully happy.   
"Bernie give Zac another shout will you." Serena said as she heard Bernie come downstairs.   
"ZAC HURRY UP BUDDY."   
"YEAH."   
"How did you know it was me?"   
"I can tell your footsteps a mile away." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bernie and kissed her lovingly.   
"Oh please. Isn't it a bit early for that." Cam said as he ate his breakfast.   
"Now now Cam. It's never too early for love. Isn't that right Mum." Zac smiled as he sat down.   
"Exactly. Chuffing hell. What's that smell?" Serena coughed.   
"It's the aftershave Grandma and Grandad bought me for my birthday. Do you not like it?"   
"It smells nice son. But I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to get a bath in it."   
"I think we'll have to open a window on the way to school Cam." Bernie laughed as she sat down.   
"I think we need to open more than just a window. I think we better keep the boot open too Mom." They both laughed.   
"You won't need to open anything. Because I don't want a lift to school today. Thank you very much Mom."   
"Why don't you want a lift?" Serena asked as she took a sip of her tea.   
"I'm walking. I'm meeting someone and walking with them. I better get going actually." Zac said as he stood up and went for his jacket.   
"I better get going myself." Serena said as she slipped her shoes on. "See you both later." Serena said as she kissed Cameron and Bernie. "Zac wait a minute." She said as she shut the front door.   
"Mum I'm going to be late."   
"This won't take a minute. So who is she?"   
"What are you talking about, Mum?"   
"Please I'm not stupid Zac. It wouldn't be Maisie would it?"  
"Me and Maisie are just friends. I need to go. I'll see you later. Love you Mum."   
"Love you too." Zac kissed Serena on the cheek and walked up the road. 

Bernie was sitting in her office eating lunch. When there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in. Hi Cam."  
"Hi sorry to disturb you while you're having lunch."   
"Is OK. Is everything alright?"   
"Yeah everything's fine. I have been trying to get in contact with Mum. But she isn't answering her phone."  
"She's got a load of operations on today mate."   
"Yeah I know she said last night. But I was wondering if Mickey could come over for tea tonight?"  
"I don't see why not. I'm cooking tonight anyway. One more mouth won't hurt will it?"  
"Actually I've just spoken to Zac. And he said he isn't going to be home for tea."   
"And where is he going to be?"   
"I haven't got the foggiest. So is Mickey OK to get a lift home with us after school?"   
"Of course."  
"Thanks a lot Mom. I'm off to play footy now. Love ya."   
"Love you too buddy." Bernie smiled as Cam closed the door. 

"Hi honey I'm home." Serena called out.   
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie said as she came out of the kitchen.   
"Hello." Serena smiled as they kissed. "Where are the boys?"   
"Cam and Mikey are upstairs on a game and I haven't got a clue where Zac is."   
"What do you mean you haven't got a clue where Zac is?"   
"Cam just said that he wouldn't be home for tea."   
"CAM COME HERE A MINUTE PLEASE."   
"Hey Mum." Cam said as he ran downstairs.   
"Where's your brother?"   
"I don't know Mum. He just said to tell you that he wouldn't be home for tea."   
"Has he gone to Maisie's? Cam." Cam nodded.   
"Can I go back upstairs now?"  
"Yeah go on. He is grounded when he gets home."   
"You can't ground him."   
"Can't I?   
"He's gone and got himself a girlfriend." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena and pulled her close." I think it's kinda sweet."  
"I just wished he would have told me about her. When I asked him this morning. He said they were just friends."  
"He would say that wouldn't he. Did you tell your Mum about the first boyfriend you had?"   
"Of course I didn't."   
"Well then. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."   
"Have I told you lately how much I love you."   
"One or two times." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.


	32. Chapter 32

"Will one of you give Mickey a lift home please?" Cam asked as he stood at the lounge door.   
"Yes. I'll take him." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Can I come with you Mom?"  
"Course you can. Get your shoe's on then."   
"I won't be long, love."   
"Ok." Serena yawned. "I think I'll go get a bath then.   
"Run me one when you've finished then."   
"Ok. See you later Mickey."   
"Bye Serena. Thank you for having me."   
"Your welcome here anytime sweetheart." Serena said as she gave Mickey a hug and went upstairs. After Serena had been in the bath she put her pajamas on and went downstairs. She had just got comfortable on the sofa when someone came in the door.   
"Who's that?" Serena called out.   
"It's only me Mum."   
"Zac, come here. I want to talk to you."   
"What's up?"   
"Take a seat." Serena said as she patted the sofa. "Would you like to tell me where the hell you think you've been?"   
"Out. I told Cam to tell you."   
"That's not the point. You could have gone and told Bernie or messaged me to say that you were going to Maisie's."   
"Hang on a minute. Who said I was at Maisie's? Cam's grassed on me. Hasn't he?"   
"Yes he did eventually. Zac why couldn't you just tell us where you going?"  
"Embarrassed I guess."   
"Why are you embarrassed? Zac you know you can talk to me and Bernie about anything. You know that. Don't you?" 

"I know that but."   
"But what darling?"   
"I really like Maisie Mum." Serena reached out and held Zac's hand. "I have never really been interested in a girl before. Until now."   
"What's so special about this girl then?"   
"Well." Zac made himself comfortable as he rested his head on Serena's shoulder. "For a starter she is beautiful, and so smart. But she is funny too. Like you Mum." Serena smiled as she put her arm around Zac and kissed him on the head.   
"And does she like you?"   
"She says so. Maisie said I am very handsome."   
"Maisie is right. You are very handsome." Serena held Zac tightly. "You're my little boy."   
"Mum how can I be your little boy I'm taller than you."   
"You will always be my little boy. Just like Cam will always be my baby."   
"Until you have another."   
"Another what?"   
"Baby. You and Mom are going to have a baby together aren't you?"   
"God no. My baby making days are well and truly over."   
"Why are they? You're only 38."  
"I don't want to be going through all that at my age. The sleepless nights. The mucky nappies. Then there's the Colic, Teething. No thanks. I have done my bit for mankind. Thank you very much. Anyway don't change the subject. When am I going to Maisie?"   
"We are going into town tomorrow. Why don't I see if she wants to come back here after?"   
"That would be great."   
"You won't embarrass me though. Will you Mum?"   
"Me embarrass you. I would never do such a thing." Serena said, looking shocked as she clutched her chest.   
"Yes you would. She will be here all of 5 minutes before you get the embarrassing baby photos of me out."   
"They aren't embarrassing. They are beautiful pictures. Of my beautiful boy."   
"Yeah whatever Mum." Serena smiled as they hugged each other. "I love you so much Mum."   
"I love you too sweetheart." Serena said with tears in her eyes as they hugged. 

"I thought you two had got lost." Serena said as Bernie and Cam came back. "The bath water will be stone cold by now."   
"Sorry baby. But me and Cam fancied something sweet. So we went to Shakes and Cakes."   
"Mmm did you get a piece of Bueno Cheesecake?"   
"I did." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena quickly on the lips. "Where's Zac."   
"Shower. He should be down by now."  
"ZAC."   
"YEAH."  
"YOUR SPONGE AND CUSTARD IS HERE." Bernie shouted.   
"Lovely." Zac said as he ran downstairs.   
"Did you have a good time at Maise's." Cam smirked as they ate their puddings.  
"Yes thank you grass."   
"Hey stop that Zac. He told me because I worried about you."   
"So have you kissed her yet Zac?"   
"Cameron, stop tormenting him. leave him alone."  
"I was only joking."   
"Well don't. It's none of your business Cam."   
"Alright let's not have an argument thank you. In fact haven't you two got any homework to do?"   
"Yes." They both said.   
"Then go and do it please."   
"Ok." They said as they went upstairs.   
"I think I'll go and get in the bath now." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"You'll have to put some more hot water in it."   
"Will do." Bernie stood behind Serena and put her arms around her. "I don't suppose you fancy coming to scrub my back do you." She whispered in her ears.   
"I thought you were never gonna ask." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hand as they both went upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

I had a good talk with Zac when he came home." Serena said as she sat on the side washed Bernie’s hair.   
"How did that go?"   
"Ok. He says Maisie is beautiful. Bernie you know Maisie. Is she a nice girl?"   
"Yes she's a lovely girl. I hear nothing but good things about her from my colleagues. Maise is a nice girl Serena."   
"I just don't want Zac getting hurt. By the way he was talking he really likes her. There you go." Serena said as she passed Bernie a towel as she stood up to get out of the bath.   
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she wrapped the towel around herself.   
"I leave you to get dried and changed. Do you fancy a cup of hot Chocolate or something?"   
"Have we got any Horlicks?"   
"We have."   
"I will have a Horlicks then."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and left the bathroom. "Zac do you want a hot drink?" Serena said as she knocked on his bedroom door.   
"No thanks Mum. I've got a can of pop."   
"Ok." Serena said as she went downstairs. "I thought you were doing your homework?" Serena said as she sat Cam laid on the sofa watching TV.   
"I've done it. I only had a bit."   
"Do you want a hot drink?"   
"Hot chocolate please." Cam said as he followed Serena into the kitchen. "Mum."   
"Yes baby."   
"Is Maisie Zac's girlfriend now."   
"I don't know love. But he seems to like her. Just don't go winding him up. Or he will never tell us anything."   
"I won't. I promise."   
"Good lad." Serena held out her arms for Cam to hug her.   
"I love you Mum." Cam said as he hugged Serena tightly.   
"I love you too baby."   
"Mum I'm not a baby." Cam said as Serena put his face in her hands  
"Yes you are. I've told you before. Even when you are married with kids of your own. You will still be my baby." Serena kissed Cam on the cheek and carried on making the drinks. 

"Is Zac still bringing Maisie back with him later?" Bernie asked the next day as they ate lunch.   
"He said he was before he left. And remember what I said Mister. Don't go embarrassing him when they come back."   
"I won't."  
"Good because if you do when you get a girlfriend. We will have to embarrass you."   
"I'm. Not having a girlfriend. I don't don't want one."   
"You say that now mate. But just wait till you're a bit older. And you find the right girl. Just like I did." Bernie smiled as she held Serena's hand.   
"If you two are going to get sloppy. Then I'm going into the lounge." Cam groaned as he picked up his sandwich and left the kitchen.   
"Come here you." Bernie pulled Serena to her. Serena straggled Bernie’s leg and sat down and put her arms around Bernie’s neck. "You are so gorgeous."   
"So are you. I'm so glad you came into our lives. I don't know what I would without you." Serena had tears in her eyes as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"You're never going to have to be without me. Because I will never leave you and boys. Not by choice anyway. Give us a kiss, gorgeous." Serena smiled as they kissed each other passionately. Bernie let her hands wander underneath Serena's top putting her hands on Serena's breast. Making Serena moan." I want you." Bernie moaned as she lowered her hand and put it inside Serena's trousers.   
"Oh god." Serena moaned as she kissed Bernie again.   
"I'm back Mum." Zac called out as he came home. Serena groaned as she jumped off Bernie’s knee and straightened her clothes. 

"We're in the kitchen love."   
"Mum this is Maisie. Maisie this is Mum Serena."  
"Very nice to meet you Maisie." Serena said as she held out her hand for Maisie to shake which she did.   
"Nice to meet you too." Maisie said nervously.   
"Hello Maisie."   
"Hello Miss Wolfe."   
"You can call me Bernie here Maisie."  
"Ok."  
"Erm have you two eaten? I could make you something."   
"We're OK Mum. We had a McDonald's."   
"And you didn't think to bring one back. Thanks a lot." Cam said as he came into the kitchen and put his plate in the sink. "Alright Maisie."   
"Cam." Maisie smiled as she ruffled Cam's hair.   
"Get off." Cam said as he went back into the lounge.   
"Mum is OK for me and Maisie to go and watch a film in my room?"   
"As long as all you're going to do." Serena said.   
"Of course it is Mum. Come on Maise." Zac said as he took Maise's hand and they went upstairs.   
"Are you going upstairs to do a bit of snogging." Cam shouted as he stood up and put his arms around himself and pretended to smooch.   
"CAMERON STOP IT." Serena shouted as she stood at the lounge door trying not to laugh.   
"What did you say that for." Bernie said as she stood up and walked up the Serena.   
"Because they are two 16 years olds. With raging hormones. I should know I was one once."  
"Zac is a sensible lad."   
"It won't hurt to check though will it." Serena said as she started to walk upstairs.   
"Where are you going now?"   
"To make sure they're not getting up to something." Serena tiptoed upstairs with Bernie trailing behind her.   
"Serena, you can't spy on them." Bernie whispered.   
"Shush." Serena put her fingers on Bernie’s lips to shush her.   
"You're really quiet today Zac." They heard Maise say. "You don't regret what we did last night. Do you?"   
"No of course I don't. It was amazing."  
"You were amazing."Maise said.   
"Zac's a sensible lad is he?" Serena said angrily as she looked at Bernie.


	34. Chapter 34

"Serena they might not be talking about sex."   
"Don't be so naive Bernie. Of course they are. My son and her had sex last night. I'm going in there." Serena went to put her hand on the door handle but Bernie pulled her away.   
"You can't just go barging in there."   
"He's my son. This is my house. I can do whatever I want."   
"What happened to talking about things first before flying off the handle. Don't go in there. Please." Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's shoulders.   
"Ok. But as soon as she goes me and you are going to have a word with him. Yes?"   
"Yes. Now come on. Let's go back downstairs." Bernie held Serena's hand as they went back downstairs. 

"Serena, will you please stop pacing and sit down." Bernie said as patted the chair. "What if they are at it up there. Right now."   
"I very much doubt it."   
"Oh god Bernie. What is happening. My little boy has got a girlfriend and he's had sex."   
"He's not a little boy anymore Serena. He's 16 and taller than me and you. You need to let him grow up."   
"I'm being a stress head again aren't I?"   
"Just a bit."   
"Thank God I've got you here to stop me doing something stupid." Serena sighed as she hugged Bernie.   
"I will always be here baby."   
"I can hear footsteps."   
"Mum Maise is going home now." Zac said as they came downstairs.   
"How are you getting home?" Bernie asked.   
"My Dad is waiting outside."  
"See you at school on Monday then Maise."   
"See you Miss. It was very nice to meet you Mrs Campbell."   
"Lovely to meet you too."   
"I'll walk you to the door." Zac said as he held Maise's hand.   
"I want a word with you Zac when you have shown Maise out."   
"Ok."   
"Try and stay calm." Bernie said as they sat down.   
"I'll try." 

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Zac asked as he came back into the kitchen.   
"Take a seat." Serena said as she pulled out a chair.   
"What's going on?" Zac said nervously.   
"You tell me."   
"Tell you what Mum?"   
"Well for a starter you can tell me what you did at Maise's last night?"   
"Not much. We did some homework. Listen to some music. That's about it really."   
"Don't lie to me Zac."   
"I'm not lying."   
"I think you are." Serena shouted.   
"I really don't know what you're talking about."   
"I'm talking about you and Maise. Did you or did not have sex with Maisie yesterday?"   
"Just tell us Zac." Zac nodded as he put his head down.   
"Was yesterday your first time?"   
"Yes. Am old enough Mum. We are both 16."   
"I know you are. Zac please tell me you used protection?"   
"Yes we did. And Maise is on the pill. Are you angry with me Mum?"   
"I was. But what's the point. You're a young man. I know you probably don't want to talk to me about things like this but you know you can if you want to that is."   
"I know I can. It just feels a bit weird that all. Can I go to my room now?"  
"Yes. But just promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"   
"Just be careful ok. You know what I mean don't you?"   
"Yes. Always use protection."   
"Come here." Serena held out her arms and hugged Zac.   
"I love you Mum."   
"I love you too sweetheart." Zac kissed Serena and Bernie on the cheek and went upstairs.


	35. Chapter 35

2 months later. 

Zac was still Maise and she was a regular visitor to the house.   
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie said as Serena returned home from work.   
"Hi baby." Serena smiled wearily as she kissed Bernie.   
"You look knackered."   
"I am. It's been mad today. I haven't had a minute."  
"Why don't you go and have a nice soak in the bath. I've got the tea on."   
"I think I will."  
"Hi Mum." Cam said as he came downstairs.   
"Hello sweetheart. Have you had a good day?"   
"Yes. What's for tea Mom I'm starving."   
"Roast chicken. It won't be long."   
"Ok. I'll go and get a bag of crisps to put me on." Cam said as he went into the kitchen.   
"I suppose Zac is with Maise."   
"Yeah I've told him to be back for 6 for tea."   
"Ok." Serena yawned. "I'm off in the bath." Serena yawned again as she went upstairs.   
"One packet of crisps Cam not two." Bernie said as walked into the kitchen and took a packet off him.   
"I'm hungry."   
"Dinner will be ready soon."   
"Mom."   
"Yes Cam."   
"Do you think Mum will let me get a dog?"   
"Probably not."   
"That's what I thought you'd say. I'm sure you could get around her."   
"Oh no. I'm staying out of this Cam."   
"Is dinner ready yet Mom." Zac asked as he came home.   
"It won't be long. Will you two set the table for me please."   
"Cam will do it."   
"Mum asked both of us Zac. You never do anything around the house anymore you lazy git." 

"Cameron Campbell, watch your language." Serena yawned as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
"Sorry Mum."   
"I think you need an early tonight babes." Bernie said as she put the plates of food on the table and sat down.   
"I know. I might go after I've eaten. If you don't mind."   
"Why should I mind."  
"You're not going back out after tea are you Zac?"   
"No I've got some homework to do that has to be in tomorrow."   
"So you thought you would leave it till the last minute. Did you?"   
"Don't go off one. I'll do it." Zac smiled as he patted Serena's hand.   
"You'd better lad. Have you got any homework, baby?"   
"I did but I've done it."   
"Good lad."   
"Mum."   
"Yes love."   
"Can I have a dog?"   
"No."   
"Why not?"  
"Because I just said no."   
"I'll take care of it. I promise."   
"So you're going to take it out for all its walks are you?"   
"Yes."   
"Yeah right."   
"Shut it Zac."   
"And are you going to make sure it gets fed?"   
"Yes Mum."   
"Are you going to pay for it to get chipped and pay for all it's vet's bills are you?"   
"I haven't got that kind of money Mum."   
"Then I guess it's still no."   
"It's not fair." Cameron whined. "If Zac asked you I bet you'd say yes to him.   
"No I wouldn't."  
"Yes you would. Because Zac gets everything he asks for."   
"No I don't."   
"Yes you do. And you know why. Because you're Mum's favourite."  
"Cameron you know I don't have a favourite."   
"Yes you do Mum. You should have just had Zac. You shouldn't have even had me." Cameron snapped as he got up from the table and ran upstairs. 

"I'll go talk to him." Zac said as he went to stand up.   
"No you won't. You'll just end up fighting. I'll go and talk to him. You can load the dishwasher."   
"I've got homework to do."   
"Who's fault is that. You should have done it earlier." Serena said as she went upstairs. "Cameron can I come in?" Serena asked as she knocked on the bedroom door.   
"If you must." Serena went inside and sat down on the bed beside Cameron.   
"Why did you say that Cam?"   
"Because the truth Mum. You love Zac more than you love me."   
"No baby I don't. Believe me I love you both you and Zac the same." Serena said as she held Cameron's hand.   
"Zac always seems to get what he wants. All the time. But I never do."   
"That's not true and you know it."  
"What about that time when Zac wanted a Hamster. Oh yes he got one."   
"And look what happened to it. He over fed it and it died."   
"I'm not gonna do that with a dog am I. I'm not stupid Mum."   
"I know you're not, baby."   
"Then please can I have a dog Mum? Mickey has got a dog."   
"I know he has. Fletcher has shown me the photos."   
"So can I get one?"   
"We'll see."   
"That means no."   
"It means we'll see."   
"Mum when you say we'll see. It always means no."   
"Cam, look I'm tired. I have a very long and stressful day at work. But I promise you I will think about it OK."   
"Ok."   
"I'm off to bed now. I can't keep my eyes open. So give me a big hug." Serena wrapped her arms around Cameron and hugged him tightly. "Never think that I don't love you. Because I do. I love you so much baby."   
"I love you too Mum."   
"Goodnight sweetheart."   
"Night Mum." Cameron smiled as Serena got up and left the room.


	36. Chapter 36

A few weeks later and Serena and Bernie were all ready for Christmas. Today is Christmas Eve and Serena was in the kitchen preparing the veg for tomorrow.   
"Hi love." Bernie said as she came in and went into the kitchen.   
"Hi baby. Did you pick Cameron's gift up alright?"   
"I did. It's safe with your parent's as we speak."   
"Good. Right, that's the veg done for tomorrow. I'm gonna jump in the shower get my pj's on and then I'm gonna chill with a glass or two of Shiraz."  
"Sounds good. I'll get in after you." Bernie smiled as Serena kissed her before going upstairs.   
"I hope you two aren't staying up here all night. It's Christmas Eve. We should be spending time together." Serena said as she stood at Zac's bedroom door.   
"We're not. We are just finishing this game then we are coming down."   
"Good." Serena said as she went into her bedroom.   
An hour later and they were all sitting in the lounge watching TV.   
"Who wants a drink then?" Bernie asked as she stood up.   
"Shiraz for me please love."   
"Zac. Cam. Do you want a drink?   
"Mum can have a lager please?" Zac asked.   
"I suppose one hurt."   
"I'll have a shandy then please Mom."   
"Come and give me a hand then Cam."   
"Ok." Cam got up and followed Bernie into the kitchen.   
"Zac did you buy something for Maisie for Christmas?"   
"Er yes. I gave it to her yesterday."   
"What did you get her?”  
“A bracelet.”  
“Does she like it?”  
“I dont know she isn't opening it until tomorrow.”  
“Ok. Did she get you something?”  
“Yes mum. And no, I haven't opened it yet before you ask.”  
"There you go gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she passed Serena her drink.   
"Thanks babe."   
"Here Zac."   
"Thanks Mom."   
"I want to say something. I know this hasn't been easy and we have had our ups and downs. But I just want to say that I am so proud of you all. And I love you all so much."  
"We love you too baby." Bernie smiled as she leaned over and kissed Serena.   
"We sure do Mum." Zac said as he and Cam came over and kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Here's to a great Christmas." Bernie said as they all clinked their glasses together. 

Bernie woke up the next morning with Serena's arm draped over her waist.   
"I love you." Bernie whispered as she kissed Serena softly on the lips.   
"Morning." Serena said sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.   
"Merry Christmas gorgeous." Bernie put her arms around Serena and held her close.   
"Merry Christmas baby." Serena kissed Bernie gently. "What time is it?"   
"7.15."  
"Is it? We better get up my Mum and Dad are coming at 8.00." Serena got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. When Serena had finished in the bathroom. Bernie got out of bed and went in.   
"Do I need to put some makeup on?" Serena asked as Bernie came out of the bathroom.   
"Well. I would say no you don't need makeup. You're beautiful as you are. But you're probably not going to listen to me are you."   
"I'll just put a bit on." Serena said as she sat down at the dressing table and started to put her makeup on.   
"I'll go and make a start on breakfast then."   
"Ok baby. I won't be long." Bernie said as she went downstairs. A few minutes later Serena was ready and went to wake up the boys.   
"Cameron." Serena said as she knocked on the door.   
"Yes."  
"Merry Christmas baby."  
"Merry Christmas Mum." Serena walked over to him and hugged him.   
"Are you getting up? Grandma and Grandad will soon"   
"Yes I'm coming now."   
"Ok. I'll go get Zac up." Serena left Cam's bedroom and knocked on Zac's door.   
"Morning." Zac said as he opened the door.   
"You're awake."   
"I've been awake ages."   
"Merry Christmas sweetheart."   
"Merry Christmas Mum. Can I smell bacon?"   
"You can. Mom is cooking breakfast."   
"Nice one." Zac kissed Serena on the cheek and followed her downstairs. 

"Merry Christmas Mom." Zac and Cameron said as they came downstairs and gave Bernie a hug.   
"Merry Christmas lads. Sit down breakfast is nearly ready."   
"That'll be Grandma and Grandad." Serena said as she ran to the door followed by Bernie.   
"Merry Christmas darling. Merry Christmas Bernie."   
"Merry Christmas you two. Come in. I'll take this off you dad. Cameron. Zac come here please."   
"There you Cameron." Cameron's face lit up when he saw the little puppy in Serena's arms.   
"Is that for me?"   
"It sure is. Merry Christmas baby."   
"Oh my God Mum he is so cute." Cameron took it off Serena and held it tightly. "Thank you so much." He cried as he hugged Serena.   
"It's from Mom too."   
"Thank you Mom."   
"Your welcome darling."   
"Cameron, remember a dog is for life."  
"And he will be mum."   
"Look after him Cameron. He's a 10 week old Border collie. I know you like that one on Tik Tok so."   
"I'm going to call him Casper after that dog."   
"I thought you would." Serena nodded her head to Bernie.   
"Zac there you go pal that's your main present." Bernie said as she passed Zac a big box.   
"Thank you. Can I open it now?"   
"No son you've got to wait till next Christmas. Off course you can open it now." Zac ripped off paper and gasped.   
"It's a PS5. You said I couldn't have one because they were too expensive."  
"We had already bought it when you asked us for one."   
"Thank you so much." Zac grabbed Serena and Bernie and hugged them.   
"Your welcome love."   
"Right let's have breakfast then we can open the rest of the presents."   
"Yeah." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and held her hand as they all went into the kitchen.


	37. Chapter 37

After breakfast they all went into the lounge to open the presents.   
"Who's going first?" Bernie said as sat on the sofa beside Serena and held her hand.   
"Cam can go first, he's the youngest." Zac said as he sat down on the floor.   
"Ok." Cam put Casper on the floor.   
"Here baby open this one it's for Casper."   
"Look Casper you've got a bed." Cam said as he opened the present and put Casper on it. Casper immediately made himself comfortable and laid down.   
"I think he likes that brov."   
"Go on Zac your turn."   
"Ok this is from Mum and Mom." Zac said as he ripped open the present. "It's the trainers I wanted. Thank you so much." Zac jumped up and hugged them both.   
"Your welcome darling." Over an hour and half later and all the presents were opened. There was only Serena that had one left.   
"Who's it from Mum?"   
"Bernie." Serena smiled as opened the little box. "Baby it's beautiful." Serena took out a beautiful heart necklace with a little diamond on it.   
"Read the back."   
"I love you. Always have. Always will."   
"I love you too so much." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie. 

After all the presents were opened Serena went into the kitchen to put the dinner on. While Bernie cleaned up all the wrapping paper.   
"Bloody hell it's cold out there." Bernie said as she came back in from outside. "Warm me up." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena to her.   
"Your hands are freezing."   
"Thank you for all my gifts. I love them."   
"Thank you for mine. You have well and truly spoilt me."   
"You deserve to be spoilt." Bernie kissed Serena.   
"Don't mind me. I'm just letting Casper out for a pee." Cam said as he came into the kitchen.   
"Ok baby."   
"He is smitten with that dog."   
"I know he is."   
"Do you want a hand with anything, love?" Adrienne said as she stood at the door.   
"No everything's sorted. Sit yourself down and have a drink."   
"What do you want to drink, Adrienne?"   
"I'll have a snowball please Bernie." Adrienne said as she sat down.   
"Serena, drink."   
"I'll have a lager, please. Bernie there is some alcohol free lager in there for Dad."   
"Ok."  
"I'm so glad you met Bernie love. She is so nice."   
"She is. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and my boys."  
"Chuffing hell it's cold." Cam said as he came back in.   
"Has he done owt?"   
"He's had a pee. I brought him in cause he was shivering. Come on Casper let's go in the room and warm you up." Cam carried the dog close to him as he went into the lounge. 

"Have you and grandad set it up yet Zac?"   
"Nearly. Are you going to have a game with us Cam?"   
"Yeah definitely."   
"What are you three up to?" Bernie asked as they all came back into the lounge and lounge sat.   
"Just setting the PS5 up. Are you gonna have a game with us Mom."   
"Oh yes."   
"Mom."   
"Yes Cam."   
"When are you gonna give Mum the other thing." Cam whispered in Bernie’s ear.   
"Later."   
"Why later? Do it now."   
"Do what now?" Serena said.   
"Ok. OK. Serena."   
"Yes."   
"You know I love you with all my heart don't you?"   
"I know. And I love you." Bernie got up off the sofa and got down on one knee. Serena's eyes widened as she put her hand over mouth.   
"Serena Wendy Campbell. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Bernie opened a little red box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.   
"You want to marry me." Serena cried.   
"Yes I do. I want you to be my wife. I want to look after you and the boys for the rest of my life."   
"Oh Bernie." Serena pulled Bernie to her and hugged tightly. "Of course I'll marry." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie between every word. Zac and Cam smiled and high five each other.   
"It's beautiful." Serena said as Bernie slipped the ring on Serena's finger.   
"We helped Mom choose the ring."   
"You did huh. Come here you two." Zac and Cam stood up and went over to Serena.   
"Congratulations." They both said as Serena hugged them.   
"Thank you."   
"See Mom . We told you Mum would say yes. Didn't we?"   
"You did." Serena's parents congratulated them both.   
"Thank you for giving me permission Albert."   
"You asked dad for his permission?"   
"Yes she did. And how could I say no. You make my daughter so happy. And my Grandson's love you to bits."   
"I love them all so much."   
"I know you do."   
"I can't believe this is happening. I'm gonna be your wife."   
"And I'm gonna be yours baby."   
"God I love you." Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her passionately.


	38. Chapter 38

"ZAC IF YOU WANT A LIFT TO SCHOOL YOU BETTER GET A MOVE ON." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'M COMING."   
"Cameron have you fed Casper?" Serena asked as she went back into the kitchen.   
"I have and he's been outside."   
"Good lad."  
"Mum does Grandad need me to bring some food for Casper?"   
"No love he has bought some and he has got him a bed and some toys. Don't worry Grandad will look after him. It's better than him being in the house all day on his own. Hurrah. What do you want for breakfast Zac?"   
"I'll just have a slice of toast. I'm not that hungry. Where's Mom anyway? Why isn't she taking us to school?"   
"Because she had to go in early. Eat up. We need to go in ten minutes." After dropping Casper off at her parents Serena drove the kids to school.  
"See you later Mum." Cam said as he and Zac got out of the car.   
"Bye I love you, have a good day."   
"Love you too Mum." Cam. Said as he ran over to Mickey.   
"Zac."   
"What."   
"Are you ok?"   
"Yes why?"   
"You've been a bit quiet this past couple of days."  
"Im fine Mum really. I better get going. Don't want to be late for the first back."   
"Ok. I love you."   
"Love you Mum." Zac smiled as he walked through the gates. 

Serena was in her office catching up on paperwork. When there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in."   
"Ms Campbell there is a young girl just come. She's having trouble breathing." Fletch said. "Bernie is with her."   
"Ok." Serena stood up and followed Fletch. "Hello." Serena said as she smiled at Bernie.   
"Hi babe."   
"Maisie hello."   
"Hi."   
"Maisie has been having trouble breathing for the past hour. She's got chest pains and tachycardia and I'm just about to do an ECG." Donna said.   
"Can I also get FBCs U and E's, LFT and a Beta HCG test please. Right Maise."   
"You shouldn't be treating me. You know me."   
"Sorry."   
"I'm your son's girlfriend. It's not professional."   
"Fine. I'll get Mr Griffin then shall I?" Maise nodded as Serena walked away. "Ric can you take over my patient."   
"Why?"   
"She's Zac's girlfriend. And she says I shouldn't be treating her."   
"Yes sure." Ric said as he went over.   
"Are you alright?" Bernie said as put her arms around Serena from behind.   
"I'm OK." Serena smiled as she turned to face Bernie. "Is her parents on their way?"   
"Yes. As soon as they get here I can go. Come on let's see what's happening."   
"You better go back over." Serena kissed Bernie quickly before Bernie walked back over to Maise. 

"Where's my parent's? I've been here over an hour already."   
"I'm sure they won't be long Maisie." Donna said as she squeezed her hand.   
"Is everything alright?" Serena asked as she came back to them.   
"I want to know what's taking my parents so long."   
"Ah Ric any news."   
"Kind of." Ric said. "Maise can you tell me when your last period was?"   
"I can't remember."   
"Maise, I'm only asking you because." Ric looked at Serena worriedly. "Because you're pregnant."   
"What." Serena said as her and Bernie looked at each other.


	39. Chapter 39

"Maise is pregnant." Ric said as he passed Serena the tablet.  
"Maise did you know that you were pregnant. Before you came in today?" Serena asked. Maisie nodded as she put her head down. "Is Zac the Father? Is Zac the Father Maisie?" Serena asked again angrily.  
"Yes he is."  
"Does Zac even know you're pregnant?" Bernie asked as she went and stood beside Serena.  
"Yes I told him a few days ago."  
"That would explain why he has been so quiet the last few days. I can't believe this is happening."  
"That's my Mum and Dad." Maisie said nervously.  
"Looks like you've got some explaining to do. And so has my son." Serena said as she walked off into the office followed by Bernie.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to the school to get Zac. I think we need to talk don't you?" Serena said as she grabbed her bag and coat.  
"Wait a minute. You can't just go streaming in there. Why don't you stay here. And I'll go and get him. Give yourself a chance to calm down a bit."  
"Ok." Serena smiled as she sat back down. 

As Bernie got back to school she walked along the corridor to find Zac's classroom.  
"Sorry Mrs Croft. But I need to take Zac."  
"Of course. Zac." Zac packed his stuff away and put his bag on shoulder as left the classroom.  
"What's going on Mom?"  
"I think you already know what's going on don't you? Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Where do you think we're going? We are going to the hospital."  
"Is Maisie alright? I've been worried about her."  
"She'll live. It's your Mum you want to be worried about."  
"I take it she's mad."  
"Well she certainly isn't happy. Get in." Bernie said as she opened the car door for Zac to get in.  
They drove to hospital in complete silence. While Zac just looked out of the window. His stomach was churning as they drove through the hospital gates.  
"Come on mate it's time to face the music." Bernie said as she stopped the car.  
"I don't think I can go in there, Mom." Zac said as they got out of the car.  
"Yes you can."  
"I just know that Mum is gonna kick off big time."  
"Listen to me. Depending on what you and Maisie decide. You might be a Daddy in a few month's time. It's time to man up Zac." Bernie smiled as she put her arm in his.  
"You'll stay with me won't you, Mom?"  
"Always." Bernie kissed Zac on the cheek as they went inside. 

"Ric, Where's Serena?" Bernie asked as they went into the office.  
"Theatre. There was an emergency. She shouldn't be long." Ric stood up and left the office.  
"Sit yourself down mate."  
"No. I want to go see Maisie."  
"It's probably best you don't. Not yet anyway."  
"I want to see her." Zac walked out of the office with Bernie following behind him.  
"Here he is the Daddy." Maise's Dad Stewart said as they walked closer.  
"I just want to talk to Maise." Zac said as he and the girl smiled at each other.  
"You're not coming anywhere near my daughter ever again."  
"Dad please. Me and Zac need to talk."  
"Shut up you."  
"Don't tell her to shut up. Are you ok, sweetheart?" Zac said as he took a step closer to Maise.  
"I told you to stay away from my daughter." Stewart grabbed Zac by his blazer collar and pushed him up against the wall.  
"Get off him." Bernie grabbed Maise's Dad and pulled him off Zac. "Don't you ever touch my son ever again." Bernie said angrily just as Serena walked out of the theatre door.


	40. Chapter 40

"How do you like huh." Bernie said as she pushed Stewart up against the wall. "BERNIE STOP." Serena said as she walked towards them.   
"I'm sorry love." Bernie said as she turned to face Serena. "I'm not having him touching our son like that."   
"It's ok. I'm not angry with you. It's just this is a hospital. There is a time and a place for that. Zac."   
"Yes Mum."   
"My office now." Serena said angrily as Bernie put her arm around Zac. And went with him into the office. Serena walked up to Stewart and stood right in front of him. "If you ever put your hands on my son again. You will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Stewart nodded his head. "Good." Serena smirked to herself as she went into the office and closed the door behind her. Serena sat down on her chair and put her head in her hands.   
"Zac, I'm waiting for you to talk." Serena said after a few minutes.   
"What do you want me to say?"   
"Let me see. How about I'm sorry for being a complete idiot Mum. I wasn't happy about you and Maise having that sort of relationship yet. But you promised me Zac. You promised I didn't have anything to worry about. I'll use protection you said.?  
"We did Mum."  
"Well clearly you didn't. You lied to me and Mom Zac."   
"I did use protection Mum, I swear. But it split."   
"Then why the hell didn't Maise go and get the morning after pill?"   
"I know she should have. But Maise said she would be OK because she's on the pill."   
"For God sake Zac. Maise's doctor should have told her that the pill isn't 100 percent effective. I'm surprised she didn't know that."   
"Well we know that now don't we."  
"Don't get smart with me. Have you any idea how much trouble you are in? I can't believe you have been so stupid. You're only 16 years old for God Sake."  
"Just add this list of things that I have let you down for." Zac said angrily.   
"What are you talking about?" Bernie said as she sat down.   
"Didn't you know Mom. It's what I do isn't Mum. First the fighting. Getting Maisie pregnant. And not. Not being able to protect you and stop Dad from hurting you." Zac said as he broke down in tears. "I'm sorry I'm just one big disappointment to you Mum." Zac said angrily as he ran out of the office.   
"ZAC. I better go talk to him."   
"No. I'll go. You stay here. And calm down." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek before running after Zac. 

"There you are." Bernie said as she sat beside Zac on the bench outside the hospital. "Why did you say that to your Mum, mate.?"   
"Because it's true."  
"No it isn't. Your Mum loves you so much."   
"I'm not saying that she doesn't love me. I know she does. It's just I feel like I'm always letting her down one way or the other. And I know why."   
"Why?"   
"Because I'm Edwards."   
"Cameron is Edwards too."   
"Edward didn't think he was. I used to hear him and Mum arguing about it all the time. Edward didn't think Cam was his. I would hear him say that Cam didn't look anything like him. I once heard him tell mum that if she didn't tell him who Cam's real Dad was then he would kill her. And then he nearly did and I couldn't help her. He nearly killed her and it's all my fault. I should have stopped him. It's my job to look after my Mum." Zac cried. 

"Oh Zac." Serena came out from behind a tree and kneeled down in front of him. "How many times do I have to tell you that none of that was your fault." Serena cried as she put her hands in Zac's. "It's not your job to protect me. It's my job to protect you and Cam. And that's what I was doing. What you heard about Cam it's not true darling. Edward is your's and Cam's Dad."  
"I wish he wasn't our Dad. I wish you had met Mom years ago. Then we would be half hers as well as being half yours."   
"You are half mine." Bernie said as she held Zac's hand. "I might not be your biological parent. But my God Zac I couldn't love you and Cam anymore if I was."   
"I love you too Mom."  
"And I love both of you." Serena smiled as she put her arms around them both and hugged them.   
"What are you gonna do Zac?" Serena said as sat beside him.   
"I don't know. Me and Maise need to talk but her Dad won't let me anywhere near her."   
"Why don't me and your Mum talk to Maise's parents. See if we can sort something out with them. So you and Maisie can talk." Bernie said.   
"Why don't you get yourself something to eat and drink from Pulses and we'll go back and talk to them." Serena said as she gave Zac some money.   
"Ok." Zac took the money and went back inside.


	41. Chapter 41

Serena and Bernie held hands as they walked back inside and back on AAU.   
"Here we go." Bernie squeezed Serena's hand as they walked up to Maise's parents.   
"Where is he?"   
"He's got a name. I've sent Zac to go and get a drink. Why don't you and Mary come into my office. And we can have a chat in private."   
"Come on Stewart. Serena's right. Shouting isn't going to get us anywhere." Mary said.   
"Fine." Stewart said as he and Mary followed Serena and Bernie into the office.   
"Please take a seat." Serena said as they all sat down. "I know none of us want to be having this conversation. But it's happening. Zac and Maisie are having a baby. And losing out tempers isn't going to change that."   
"Over my dead body they are."   
"Excuse me."   
"Maisie isn't having this baby. As soon as she can she is going to have an termination."   
"And who's idea is this Maise's or yours?" Serena asked angrily.   
"Maisie isn't having a baby at her age. It will ruin her life. They are just kids. They can't make these decisions."   
"It's still not up to you to decide. It's up to Maise and Zac. And nobody else." Bernie said.   
"What's any of this got to do with you anyway."Stewart snapped. 

"SHE'S MY MOM." Zac said as he barged into the office.   
"No she isn't. She's your headteacher."   
"She's my Mom." Zac said angrily. "  
"She's nothing to you."   
"YES SHE IS."  
"Calm down love." Serena said as she put her arm Zac.   
"No Mum. I'm not having him saying that Mom is nothing to us."   
"Your son is out of control. This is what happens when there is no man about the house."   
"Excuse me."   
"Don't even go there." Bernie said as she took a step forward towards Stewart.   
"I can handle this Mum's. You see these two ladies here. They are my Mums. And they are the best mums in the world. I would rather have two Mums then have a dad like mine or like you."   
"Come here." Serena smiled as she hugged Zac.   
"I love you Mum."   
"I love you too sweetheart. Very much." Bernie then grabbed Zac and hugged him.   
"I don't care what anyone says. You're my Mom." Zac said with tears in his eyes.   
"And you're my son." Bernie said as she held Zac's face in her hands. "I love you Zac."   
"I love you."   
"As touching as all this is. It still doesn't change the fact that Maisie isn't having his baby."   
"Yes she is."   
"No she isn't. Maise is going to get rid of it."   
"Says who?"   
"Says me. Come on Mary." Stewart said as they left the office. 

"No Zac leave it." Serena pulled Zac back as he was going to go after them. "Don't make a scene in here. Bernie can you go and pick Cam up? And take him home. Take Zac with you please."   
"No. I want to stay here. I need to talk to Maise."   
"Zac go home please. I'll try talking to Maise's parents again OK."   
"Ok."   
"Will you be alright?" Bernie asked as she kissed Serena.   
"I'll be fine. You two go. I won't be long." Serena gave them both a hug as they left. I'll try again. Serena said to herself as she left the office.


	42. Chapter 42

"What's taking mum so long?" Zac said as he paced round the kitchen. "She's usually home by now."   
"Stop stressing. I'm sure she won't be long. Here she is now."   
"Hi sorry I'm late. I had to help Ric out in theater."   
"Mum did you talk to Maise's parents again?" Zac asked.   
"I did. It wasn't easy let me tell you. But he agreed to come round tomorrow morning."  
“What about school?”  
“You're not going to school, love. Not until we've sorted this out”  
"But will me and Maise be able to talk by ourselves?"   
"Yes love."  
"Thank you so much Mum." Zac grabbed Serena and hugged her. "You're the best."   
"Zac go and tell Cam that dinner is ready. Please."   
"Ok Mom." Zac said as he ran upstairs.   
"Are you alright?" Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"Not really. Maise's Dad is a horrible small minded little man."   
"I figured he wasn't very nice."   
"It's his wife and Maise I feel sorry for. They are both scared to death of him."   
"They are scared of him Mum." Zac said as he came back into the kitchen with Cam. "Maise is always saying how controlling he is."  
"I gathered that much for myself." Serena said as she sat down at the table. “Hi baby.”   
“Hi Mum.”  
"He didn't say anything bad to you did he? Because if he did." Bernie asked angrily.   
"It's nothing I couldn't handle. Now let's just eat. I'm famished." Serena smiled as they all tucked in. 

"Don't be watching TV for too long it's late." Serena said as she went into Zac's room.   
"I won't.”   
"Mom is going to bring you some work home tomorrow."   
"Ok."   
"Zac." Serena walked up to the bed and sat down. "I was really proud of you today. For the way you stuck up for me and Mom."   
"I meant every word. You two are the best Mums ever. And I love you both so much." Zac said with tears in his eyes.   
"And we love you too. More than you will ever know." Serena pulled Zac to her and hugged him tightly.   
"Even though I have been a complete idiot."   
"I will always love you no matter what. Now try and get sleep."   
"I'll try. Night Mum."   
"Night my darling." Serena kissed Zac on the cheek and went into her bedroom.   
"Is Zac alright." Bernie asked as she came out of the bathroom rubbing her wet hair with a towel, and dressed in a pair of shorts and vest top.   
"I don't know." Serena cried as she got into bed.   
"Hey come here." Bernie got into bed and hugged Serena. "It's gonna be alright."   
"Is it? They are just kids Bernie. How the hell are they gonna cope with a baby." 

"They got us haven't they?" Serena nodded. "Plus I can't see Maise's Mum and Dad being much support to them. Not unless they do what they want."   
"I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you." Serena snuggled up closer to Bernie and rested her head on Bernie’s chest.   
"There's nowhere else I would rather be."  
"You didn't sign up for this though. Did you?"   
"I signed up for everything that involves you and the boys."  
"I wouldn't blame you if all this got too much for you. And you decided to leave." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you and the boys anyway." Bernie smiled as stoked Serena's face.   
"I love you so much Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you baby. You and the boys are everything to me."   
"And you're everything to us. You're the love of my life."  
"You're gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena. "I want you"   
"I'm all yours." Serena said they kissed passionately. While Bernie put her hand in between Serena's legs. Making Serena moan.


	43. Chapter 43

Serena woke up the next morning and turned over to reach for Bernie. But the bed was empty. Serena got out of bed, put her pajamas back on and went downstairs.   
"Morning Mum." Cam said as he sat at the table eating his breakfast.   
"Morning sweetheart." Serena kissed Cam on the head and walked up to Bernie.   
"Hi baby." Bernie put her arms around Serena and hugged her tightly.   
"I needed that."   
"Sit yourself down and I'll make you a cuppa."   
"Thanks." Serena kissed Bernie and sat down at the table.   
"I'm going to take Cam to school. I'll pick Zac some work up and come straight home."   
"Thanks."   
"Mum."   
"Yes darling."   
"Is Zac and Maise really going to have a baby?"   
"I don't know love. That's why Maise and her parents are coming over today. To talk about it properly."   
"I just hope they let me and Maise talk together alone." Zac said as he sat down.   
"Cam if you've finished your breakfast. Go grab your bag and let's go."   
"Ok Mom." Cameron stood up and went to get his bag.   
"I won't be long." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"Ok babe."   
"I hope it all goes alright for you today Zac." Cam said as he came back into the kitchen. "And whatever happens I will always be here for you."   
"Thanks Cam."   
"Love ya."   
"Love you Cam." Zac smiled as he turned around and hugged Cam. "Have a good day."   
"I'll try. Bye Mum."   
"Bye baby." Serena hugged Cam as him and Bernie left the house. 

"That'll be them." Serena said as she walked to the door. "Hi come in."   
"Thank you." Stewart said as they all entered the house.   
"Hi Maise."   
"Hi Zac."   
"Zac why don't you take Maise into the lounge and we'll wait in the kitchen."   
"Ok Mum. Come on Maise." Zac said as him and Maisie went into the lounge and shut the door.   
"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Stewart said as they followed Bernie and Serena into the kitchen.   
"They need to sort this out by themselves." Serena said as she put the kettle on.   
"How are you feeling?" Zac asked as he sat beside Maise and held her hand.   
"I'm alright. My Dad is happy. He's not happy at all."   
"Stuff him. This is between us. This is our baby not his." Zac said as he put his hand gently on Maise's stomach.   
"Zac, don't." Maise said as she moved Zac's hand.   
"What? Maise I love you."   
"I love you too Zac. I really do. But surely you must know we can't keep this baby."   
"Why can't we?"  
"We are 16 Zac. We have no money. And you need money to bring up a baby."   
"I'll leave school and get a job."  
"I can't let you do that. You have got your mind set on going to university and so have I."   
"That can wait."   
"Zac you told me that all you ever wanted to be is a Doctor. And I want to be a barrister. And we can't do those jobs if we have this baby."  
"My Mums would help us."   
"How can they Zac. They have very important jobs to do."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"   
"I'm having an abortion Zac."   
"No. No. No. Maise please don't. I want this baby. I want our baby. It's all I thought about last night."  
"Im sorry Zac."   
"Please Maisie. Please don't do this." Zac cried.   
"I have to. It's for the best." Maise stood up and went into the kitchen. 

"Mum please tell her not to do this." Zac cried as Serena put her arms around him.   
"What's happening?" Serena said as she held Zac tightly.   
"I'm having a abortion Serena."   
"And is this your choice or your Dad's?" Bernie said angrily.   
"It's mine."   
"I bet it is." Serena said.   
"I don't want her to have an abortion Mum."  
"It's for the best. We can't cope with a baby."   
"I've told her Mum. That you and Mom will help us. Won't you?"   
"Of course we would sweetheart. But it looks like Maise has made up her mind."   
"Maise if you don't want anything to do with the baby then fine. But I do. I will bring the baby up."   
"Zac."   
"I mean it Mum. I want our baby Maisie even if you don't."   
"Don't be stupid Zac. You're just a kid. You can't bring a baby up." Stewart said.   
"But we can." Bernie said as she looked at Serena.


	44. Chapter 44

Serena looked at Bernie back and nodded her head. "You can't be serious." Stewart said. "You actually want Maise to have the baby and give it to you two."   
"Yes. If it means Zac can see the baby."   
"Why would you do that?"   
"Because unlike you. We will do whatever it takes to make our children happy."   
"And I don't. Is that what you're saying?"   
"Well you haven't been very supportive towards Maisie so far. Have you?" Bernie said angrily.   
"I'm not staying here to listen to this." Stewart said as he stood up. "Mary, Maise come on we're going."   
"Dad stop it please. Bernie is right you never support me or Mum in anything. It's either your way or no way. And I'm sick of it." Maise said as she went and hugged her Mum.   
"Maise is right Stewart. We are supposed to be talking this over probably." Mary said.   
"Ok. Ok ." Stewart said as he sat back down. 

"Bernie are you sure about this?" Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"Yes. What do you think Maisie?"   
"It's an idea I suppose. So you and Serena will bring the baby up will you?"   
"Well yes."  
"What do you think Zac?" Serena said as she put her hand on top of Zac's.   
"I like that idea. I want to be able to see my child all the time. What do you think Maisie?"   
"I'll think about it."   
"You mean you'll think about it till your Dad gets you to change your mind." Zac said.   
"You need to shut your mouth Zac."   
"Don't ever speak to my son like that." Serena said.   
"I think we should go. This is getting us nowhere." Mary said as she stood up.   
"Your Mum's right. Come on Maise."   
"Ok I'll meet you in the car."  
"Maise."  
"Please Dad. I won't be a minute." Maise said as her parents left the house.   
"Maise. Promise me you will properly think about this."   
"I will. I promise. See you later."   
"Bye."   
"Bye love." Serena smiled as she walked Maise to the door.   
"Bye Serena." Maise smiled as she walked to the car. 

"Well that went just great didn't it." Serena sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.   
"Are you two sure about this?"   
"Of course we are. It's got to be better then her having an abortion."  
"So how would it work. Would you two be Mummy's and I'll just be a big brother or what?"   
"That's completely up to you Zac." Serena sat down beside him and held his hand.  
"How do you mean?"   
"Well you can be Daddy and we'll be Grandma's."   
"Wouldn't that be confusing for the baby?"  
"Not necessarily." Bernie said. "Look there's no rush. If Maise decides to do this. You've got plenty of time to decide what you want to be."   
"I guess. I'm gonna go to my room and do some work."   
"Ok love." Zac walked to the kitchen door but turned back round. "I can't believe that you are even considering doing this for me. You two are the best Mum's in the world. And I love you both so very much."   
"We love you too sweetheart." Serena smiled as Zac went upstairs.


	45. Chapter 45

"I'm knackered." Serena sighed as she climbed into bed and immediately snuggled up to Bernie. "Do you think that Maise will go ahead with the pregnancy?"   
"Who knows. It's up to her now. We can't do anything else."   
"I still can't believe you came up with that idea."   
"You didn't mind did you?"   
"Course I didn't. I thought it was a lovely idea. Your lovely." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie.   
"So are you."   
"The boys and me, are so lucky to have you in our lives."  
"I'm the lucky one, believe me."  
"I never want to be without you. I can't imagine a life with you in it. You're the love of my life Bernie Wolfe." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"And you're mine gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena again. Before Serena started to yawn. "Close your eyes and get some sleep baby."   
"I think I will."   
"Do you want me to turn the TV down?"   
"No it's fine. Night beautiful."   
"Night gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she held Serena a little tighter. A little while later Serena had fallen asleep when there was a little tap on the bedroom door.   
"Can I come in." Zac whispered as he sneaked his head round the door. 

"Of course you can. Can't you sleep?"   
"No." Zac said as he walked round the bed. "Mum's asleep."   
"Yes she is." Bernie said as she kissed Serena gently on the head.   
"My Mum is beautiful isn't she." Zac smiled as she looked at Serena while she slept.   
"I certainly think she is."   
"My Dad was never good enough for her. She could have done loads better than that waste of space. He didn't deserve her. I don't know what me and Cam would have done if we'd have lost her." Zac said with tears in his eyes. Bernie reached her hand and held Zac's hand. "I am so glad Mum is with you. You make her so happy. You make me and Cam happy too. You have done more for me and Cam in the past year than he ever did. I'm so glad you are our Mom." Zac smiled.   
"So am I. I love you and Cam so much."   
"We love you too. And I know Mum loves you to bits."   
"I love her too, Zac. You know I would never do anything to hurt your Mum don't you?"   
"I know. I better go to bed. Goodnight Mom." Zac bent over and kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
"Night love."   
"Night Mum. I love you." Zac whispered as he kissed Serena gently on the forehead and left the bedroom. 

"Cameron it's time to get up baby." Serena said as she knocked on his bedroom door.   
"Ok Mum."   
"Zac it's time to get up. You might not be going to school but you're laying in your pit all day." Serena smiled as she knocked on Zac's bedroom door. But there was no answer. "Zac time to get up." Serena opened the door and saw that Zac wasn't in bed. "ZAC. ZAC." Serena shouted as she ran downstairs.   
"What's up." Bernie asked as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"Is Zac down here?"   
"No he's still in bed isn't he?"   
"No I have just been to his room and he's not there. I'm gonna try his phone. Bloody answering machine." Zac it's Mum. Where are you. Ring me back please. I love you."  
"I'll go out in the car and look for him."   
"No you stay here in case he comes back. I'll go and look for him." Serena grabbed her car keys and ran out of the door.


	46. Chapter 46

"SERENA. SERENA." Stewart shouted as he got out of his car. "I need to talk to you."   
"Not right now. I have to find my son."   
"It's Zac I want to talk to you about. When I went downstairs this morning Maisie had left this note on the kitchen table." Stewart said as he passed the note to Serena.   
"I won't be long. I am going to meet Zac to try and stop him from doing something completely stupid. I will be back as quick as I can. Love Maise. What does she mean she's stopping him from doing something completely stupid?"   
"I don't know."  
"I need to find my son."   
"Get in my car. I'll drive." Stewart said as he opened the door for Serena to get in. 

"I'm so glad you came." Zac stood up and hugged Maise as she stood in front of him. "Where's your things?"   
"Zac you can't be serious about this."   
"I'm deadly serious. This is the only way we can be together. Me you and our baby." Zac said as he put his on Maise's stomach gently.   
"This isn't the way Zac. I have already told you I don't want to keep this baby."   
"But I do Maisie. It's all I can think about. Holding our little baby in my arms. Teaching it to walk and talk."  
"Zac, just stop for a minute. You can still do all that if I give the baby to your Mum's."   
"But I want to do all that with you. Let's just go away together please?"   
"No Zac. Think how your parents would feel if we ran away?"   
"They would get over it eventually."   
"No Zac. My parents would. Your's wouldn't. I wish I had parents like Serena and Bernie. They love you so much Zac. I bet that's your Mum now isn't it?" Maisie asked as Zac's phone rang.   
"Yes." Zac cut the call and put his phone in his pocket.   
"Just ring her back and tell to come and pick us up."   
"No Maise. I want to be with you. We can go to London. I have lots of friends down there. One of them will let us stay with them"  
"How will they Zac. I bet all of your friends are the same as us and live with their parents. Don't they?" Zac nodded. "Then how are they going to put us up? Their parents aren't going to let us stay."  
"I love you Maise." Zac cried as Maise put her arms around him.   
"I love you too."   
"I want to be with you."   
"I know you do. But you know we can't see each other anymore. Don't you?" Zac nodded his head. "Especially if I give your parents the baby. It would be too difficult."   
"I realise that. We need to think about what's best for the baby."  
"And what do you think is best for our baby?" Zac asked nervously.   
"You have got the best parents ever Zac. And I want our kid to have them as their parents."   
"You are going to let my Moms have it?" Maise nodded. "Oh thank God. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Zac sighed as he hugged Maise, tightly. "It's Mum again." Zac said as he took his phone out of his pocket.   
"Just answer it please."

"Zac."   
"Hi Mum."   
"Oh Thank god. Where are you darling?"   
"I'm at the bus station."   
"Is Maise still with you?"   
"Yes. She's right here."  
"Maise is still with him." Serena said to Stewart.   
"Where are you talking to Mom?"   
"No I'm with Maise's Dad. He came round when he found Maise's letter."   
"Oh right."   
"Stay right where you are and don't move. We'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."   
"Love you too Mum. They won't be long."  
"They?"   
"Me Mum and your Dad."   
"What's he coming for. I left him a letter telling him what I was doing."   
"I don't know." Zac sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. "Your dad hates me enough. He definitely isn't going to be best pleased with me now is he?"   
"Don't worry about Dad. He doesn't scare me anymore. Since I told him a few home truths." Maise sat beside Zac and put her arm around his shoulders. As they waited for Serena and Stewart to arrive.


	47. Chapter 47

"ZAC. ZAC." Serena called out as she got out of the car and ran over. "Oh thank God you're alright." Serena flung her arms around Zac and squeezed him tightly. "Don't you ever, ever do that again. I could have lost you."   
"I'm sorry Mum."   
"Maisie are you alright?"   
"Yes Serena I'm fine. I suppose you're mad with me?" Maise asked as her Dad walked up to her.   
"No I'm not. I'm just glad you're alright." Stewart hugged Maise. "I know I don't tell you this often enough but I do love you sweetheart. And from now on I promise I will start and listen to you more."   
"That's all I want Dad. I have decided I am going to have the baby. And I am going to give it to Serena and Bernie when it's born. Not arguments."   
"You are?" Serena asked as she walked closer to Maise.   
"Yes. I really don't want to have a termination. I want the baby to be loved and cared for. And I know you and Bernie will do that."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged Maise.   
"I think you're doing the right thing love."   
"Thanks Dad."   
"Let's get you both home." Stewart said as he put his arm around Maise as they all walked to the car. 

Zac held Maise's hand all the way back to Serena's.   
"Are you two coming in? Serena asked as they pulled up outside the house.   
"I think I better go straight home. My Mum will be worried."   
"Ok love. Come on Zac." Serena said as she got out of the car.   
"I'll text you."   
"Ok. See you."   
"See you." Zac smiled as he stroked Maise's face and got out of the car.   
"Are you alright sweetheart?"   
"I'm OK." Serena put her arm around Zac as they walked into the house.   
"ZAC." Bernie cried as she ran up to him and hugged him. "You scared me and your Mum so much."   
"I'm sorry. I just did what I thought was the right thing to do."   
"Running away is never the right thing. Anything could have happened to you both."   
"Your Mum's right. You belong here with us."   
"Zac why don't you go and lay down for a bit."   
"I think I will. Will you bring me up something to eat? I'm hungry"   
"Of course I will."   
"Thanks." Zac said as he went upstairs.   
"Did Cameron get to school alright?" Serena said as she went into the kitchen.   
"Yes he wasn't bothered about going. I've messaged him and told him that Zac's alright."   
"Thank you." Serena said as she broke down in tears. 

"Hey come here." Bernie put her arms around Serena and held her tightly.   
"I never want to go through that again  
I haven't been so scared since Edward took you."  
"He's home safe now. We both are."   
"I know. I just love you all so much. I don't ever want to lose any of you."   
"You're not going to. We all love you too Serena."   
"There is something else I need to tell you."   
"What's that?"   
"Maise has decided that she is definitely going to give the baby to us."   
"Really." Bernie smiled.   
"Really."  
"Well that's good isn't it? At least Zac will be able to see the baby all the time."   
"I know. But I just want to make sure that you definitely want to do this. Because once them papers are signed. There's no backing out."   
"Serena I'm sure. It was my idea in the first place. I will do anything for you and the boys. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. I love you so much."  
"I love you too."   
"I can't wait to be your wife."   
"Then let's do it."  
"What."   
"Let's get married before the baby comes."   
"I'd like that." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Serena, Bernie and Cameron were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.   
"Morning." Zac said as he walked in and sat down.   
"Morning darling. You're up early."   
"I don't want to be late for school." Zac said as he poured the milk on his cereal.   
"You are going to school?"   
"Yeah."   
"Do you think that's such a good idea darling?"   
"I can't stay at home forever Mum. People are going to find out about the baby soon enough anyway. I might as well get it over with."   
"I just don't want you getting into any fights, love."   
"I won't. I promise Mum. I have a baby to think about. I won't do anything to jeopardise you and Mom having the baby. Besides, Mom will be there to keep an eye on me. Won't you?"   
"Of course I will mate."   
"See don't worry. You can go back to work as well now can't you?"   
"I guess so."  
"I better go and get dressed." Zac kissed Serena on the cheek and ran upstairs.   
"He'll be alright Mum. I'll keep and eye on too."   
"I know you will baby."   
"Casper come on." Cameron said as he took the dog out in the garden.   
"You will keep an eye on him, Won't you?" Serena asked as she walked up to Bernie who was loading the dishwasher.   
"You know I will. Stop worrying." Bernie put her arms around Serena and pulled her closer. "Everything's gonna be alright."   
"I hope so." Serena kissed Bernie before she buried her head into Bernie’s neck. 

"Thanks Mom, see you later." Cam said as they all got out of the car at school.   
"Bye love." Bernie said as Cam ran over to his friends. "Zac I was thinking if you want to you could come and work in my office."   
"You've been thinking or Mum."   
"Me."  
"No, I want things to get back to normal as possible. And if anyone says anything which I have no doubt they will when they find out. I will just rise above it. Because getting the baby means everything to me. And if I start getting trouble I just know that Maise's Dad will stop her from giving you and Mum the baby. And I won't let that happen. I want to see my baby all the time. I need to be in my baby's life Mom." Zac said with tears in his eyes.   
"I know you do. Me and your Mum are very proud of you. Come on let's get inside. It's bloody freezing." Bernie smiled as she put her arm in Zac's as they walked inside. 

“Miss Wolfe Maise's Dad is here to see you” Cheryl Bernie's secretary said as she opened the office door.   
"I guess you better send him in. Hello Stewart what can I do for you?"   
"I'm just here to tell you that Maisie will not be coming back to this school."   
"Why not?"   
"Because she is going to be moving in with her Nan. My wife's Mum."   
"And who's idea was this? Your's."   
"No it isn't. This is all. Maisie's idea. And for once in my life I am going to do what my daughter wants."   
"Well where does her Nan live?"   
"Not far it's just an hours drive away."   
"And the baby?"   
"Maisie is still adamant that she is giving you and Serena the baby. But she needs to get away from here she says."   
"Away from Zac she means?"   
"I think so. Maisie had a really good chat with me and my wife last night. And before you say anything Maisie talked we listened." Bernie smiled. "Maisie loves Zac."  
"Believe me Zac loves Maisie Stewart."   
"I know he does. He's not a bad lad really. I better go. I am taking Maisie to her Nans. Will you let Zac know everything that's happening?"   
"Of course."   
"We will let you know when the first scan is. Then you and Serena and maybe Zac can come along."   
"Well be there. We don't want to miss anything." Bernie said as she stood up and walked to the office door.   
"There is just one more thing before I go."  
"What's that."   
"Zac was right about you and Serena. You two are really good parents. And I'm sorry if I upset you both with what I said."  
"Apology accepted." Bernie held out her hand for Stewart to shake which he did.   
"Bye."   
"Bye." Bernie smiled as she shut the door when he left.


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you alright mate?" Bernie asked as they got out of the car.   
"Yeah I'm fine. Well I'm not fine. I mean I'm gonna miss her. But I think she's doing the right thing."   
"I'm always here for Zac."   
"I know you are Cam." Zac smiled as he put his arm over Cameron's shoulder.   
"Come on let's go inside." Zac nodded as they all went inside. As soon as they opened the door Casper ran straight up to Cameron.   
"Hi Casper." Cameron picked the dog up and took him in the lounge.   
"MUM."   
"I'm in the kitchen." Serena called out as Bernie kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen.   
"Hey you." Serena said as she quickly closed the notepad she was writing in. Bernie sat down beside Serena and kissed her.  
"Hi Mum."   
"Hello darling. Are you ok?" Serena asked as she opened her arms out and gave Zac a hug.   
"I'm fine. Like I've just said to Mom it's probably for the best. I'll tell you though mum I'm starving."   
"What's new. Dinner won't be ready for a while yet. Your Grandma and Grandad aren't coming till 5.30."   
"It's ok. I'll eat these." Zac said as he got 2 big bags of Doritos out of the cupboard.   
"Don't eat all of them Zac."   
"I won't. I'm giving Cam a bag." Zac laughed as he left the kitchen.   
"So what were you up to when we came in here?"   
"Nothing."   
"You were writing something in there." Bernie smirked as she pointed to the notepad. "And you rather shut it when we walked in."   
"Alright, Alright. Promise you won't be angry with me."   
"Serena, when have I ever got angry with you?"   
"I know we said that we'd do the wedding guest list together. But I thought I would make a start on it."  
"That's OK. Let's see who you've got down?"

"Well my parents and your parents obviously."   
"Obviously."   
"Our boys."   
"Yeah." Bernie smiled as she put her arm around Serena's shoulder.   
"Fletch. Raf and the kids. And a few people from work."   
"Yes."   
"I just need to know who you want to invite now." Bernie took the pen off Serena and added a couple of names to the list. "Is that it?"   
"Yeah." Bernie said as she looked at the list again. Hang on a minute. You haven't put Christine on the list."  
"Because I know she won't come that's why."   
"But she's your sister Serena."   
"Who I haven't seen for about 6 years Bernie. All she ever does is sends us all cards for birthdays and Christmas with money in it. Do you know something? She couldn't even be bothered to come over when Edward put me in hospital. So I doubt she is going to come over my wedding."   
"You never know. Maybe she might."   
"You don't know her like I do. Believe me she won't come."   
"Just ask her Serena. You never know."   
"I SAID NO. I DON'T WANT HER THERE BERNIE." Serena shouted as she stood up and ran up the stairs.   
"MUM." Cameron shouted upstairs and was just about to go after Serena but Bernie stopped him.   
"I'll go mate. You stay down here."   
"Ok." Bernie kissed Cameron on the cheek as she went upstairs. 

"Serena I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do." Bernie said as she sat down beside Serena and held her hand.   
I know. And I'm sorry for shouting at you." Serena said as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "We've never been close you see." Serena said after a few minutes.   
"You and Christine?"   
"Yes. I used to think it had something to do with the age difference. But I just don't think she liked me."   
"Don't be silly. She's your sister of course she likes you."   
"You don't know her Bernie. She couldn't wait to get away from us. All Christine cares about is Christine. I know it hurts Mum and Dad that she doesn't visit. And I know it's all my fault."   
"Why is it your fault?"  
"I should never have been born." Serena said as she broke down in tears.   
"Don't let your Mum and Dad hear you saying that. They love you so much."  
"There not my Mum and Dad Bernie."   
"What are you talking about of course they are."   
"They aren't." Serena took a deep breath and turned to face Bernie. "Christine isn't my sister Bernie. She's my Mum."


	50. Chapter 50

"You've got to be kidding me. Christine is your biological Mum?" Bernie said with a shocked look on her face.   
"Yep."  
"I don't believe this. Why have you never said anything to me before now?"  
"I tried to forget about it. For my Mum and Dad's sake. But all this with Zac, Maisie and the baby. Just made me think about it again."  
"How long have you known?"   
"Not that long. When I was discharged from the hospital. My parents stayed with us for a few weeks." 

2 years earlier 

"Here we are home sweet home." Adrienne said as she helped Serena inside.   
"Thanks Mum."   
"Mum." Cam and Zac called out as they ran out of the lounge and put their arms around Serena.   
"Careful with her guy."   
"There alright Mum. I love you two so much." Serena closed her eyes as she held her boys as tight as she could.   
"We love you Mum."   
"Come and have a look at what we've done." Cam held Serena's hand as he led her through to the lounge.   
"We have made you a bed up on the sofa." Zac said as he pulled the duvet back. "Hop in and make yourself comfortable."   
"Thank you." Serena kissed Zac and Cam on the cheek and laid down on the sofa.   
"You look tired darling." Albert said.   
"I am Dad. I'm shattered."   
"Have a nap we'll leave you in peace. Come on boys." Albert said as they all left the room. 

Zac and Cam went upstairs while Adrienne and Albert went into the kitchen.   
"I better ring Christine and tell her that Serena is home."   
"Why should you? She doesn't care, Adrienne."   
"She has a right to know that Serena is alright."   
"NO. NO SHE DOESN'T." Albert said as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.   
"Keep your voice down you'll wake Serena." Adrienne said as she followed him.   
"Look Adrienne, Christine might have given birth to Serena Adrienne but you know as well as I do that Christine doesn't care about Serena or any of us for that matter. She never has."  
"Of course she does."   
"Adrienne please. If she cared about Serena she would have taken the first plane back here when Serena was rushed into hospital. We could have lost Serena. I could have lost my little girl and she couldn't even be bothered to get her arse on a plane. And why couldn't she Adrienne. Because she couldn't give a shit." Albert said with tears in his eyes. "The last time we saw her was 4 years ago and we all went over to see her. She didn't come over here. You're not to phone her Adrienne I mean it love. I'm going for a walk." Albert said as he walked out the door. 

"So that's how you found out?"   
"Yeah. Dad was right though. Christine has never cared about me. It was like she couldn't stand to be around me and I always wondered why. Now I know. She couldn't go to America quick enough when the company she worked for asked her to transfer over there. We hardly saw her anymore after that. I can count on one hand how many times she's seen my boys."  
"That's her loss."  
"I know. Christine doesn't care about anyone but Christine. You know she even got married and never told or invited any of us over. We found out over Facebook. That's what sort of person she is. It's like she's ashamed of us." Serena said as she broke down in tears.   
"Baby come here." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and held her tightly.   
"MUM."   
"YES LOVE."   
"GRANDMA AND GRANDAD ARE HERE."   
"We better go down." Serena smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Please don't say anything will you?"   
"No I won't." Bernie held Serena's hand as they went downstairs.


	51. Chapter 51

"Hi sweetheart." Albert said as Serena and Bernie came downstairs.   
"Hi." Serena held her Mum and Dad and held onto them for a few minutes.   
"Are you alright darling?"   
"Yes I'm fine."   
"Your eyes are red. You look like you've been crying."   
"I've been chopping opinions that's all." "Come through and I get us all a drink." Bernie said changing the subject. Bernie got everyone a drink while Serena started dishing up the dinner.   
"CAM. ZAC DINNER."   
"Thank God, for that I'm starving." Zac said as he sat down.   
"This looks gorgeous Serena. Thank you." Adrienne said as Serena sat down.   
"Your welcome Mum." Serena smiled as she put her hand on top of her Mum's.   
"It's very nice of you and Bernie to invite us to tea darling but what's it all in aid of?"   
"Well erm."   
"I'll tell them Mum it's my problem." Zac said as he put down his knife and folk.  
"Are you sure sweetheart?"   
"Yes I'm sure. Grandma, Grandad. I'm going to be a Dad. Maise is pregnant."   
"I don't believe this." Adrienne said as she put her head in her hands.  
"It's ok Grandma. Maise is going to have the baby and my Mums are going to bring her up."   
"Is this true Serena?"   
"Yes it is."   
"Are you sure this is what you want Zac?"   
"It is Grandad. I want to be a part of my baby's life."  
"For now you do. It will all change when the baby is here believe me."   
"No it won't Grandma."   
"Serena, are you and Bernie really going to go through with this?"   
"I'm doing this for my son Mum." Serena took a deep breath. It's now or never Serena thought to herself. "It's only like what you did for Christine. Isn't it?   
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
"Yes you do. Did you think I'd never find out?"   
"Find what out?" Cam said.   
"Cam shush." Zac said as he nudged Cam.   
"Serena I don't think this is the right time." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"This is exactly the right time. I know Mum. I know that Christine is my biological Mum."

"I think me and Cam will finish our dinner in the lounge." Zac said as he stood up and picked up his plate.   
"I'm fine here thanks Zac."   
"Just get your plate Cam. I'm not messing."   
Thank you Serena mouthed to the kids as they went into the lounge.   
"Well, you've suddenly gone very quiet you two. Are you going to tell me I'm being stupid and that it's all in my head."   
"No." Adrienne shook her head. "I'm not. I'm sorry Serena. We didn't even know that Christine was pregnant until she woke us up one night screaming in agony." Bernie squeezed Serena's hand. "I went into her bedroom to see what was the matter with her. She just kept saying I'm so sorry Mum. That's when she lifted her nightie and I saw her swollen stomach. I delivered you." Adrienne reached out and held Serena's other hand." I was the first person to see you. I wrapped you up in a towel and passed you to Christine. But she refused to hold you. She didn't even want to look at you."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me."   
"That's when she asked us to take care of you. Me and your Dad had always wanted another baby but it just never happened for us. I looked down at you and I knew what I had to do. You were my chance to be a Mummy again."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"   
"Because we didn't want to lose you."   
"You're our little girl." Albert cried as he put his head in hands. 

Serena stood up and put her arms around her Adrienne and Albert.   
"You're never gonna lose me." Serena cried. I love you both so much."  
"We love you too darling. You and boys mean so much to us."   
"You're still my parents. That'll never change."  
"What about Christine?"   
"What about her?"   
"Don't you think we should tell her that you know?"   
"No, I don't. I never want to see her again. She's nothing to me. When I was little she would never want me around her. I remember when I was about 5. I went to her room because I wanted to show her my new doll that Dad bought me. And she shouted at me to leave her alone. She said she wished I'd never been born. Then she slammed the door in my face." Serena cried.   
"I am so glad you were born. You are our little girl and you always will be." Adrienne sobbed as she hugged Serena tightly.


	52. Chapter 52

"Cam I think we should stop earwigging." Zac said as he stood behind Cameron.   
"Did you hear what Mum has just said?"   
"Of course I did, I'm not deaf. How could Auntie Christine say that about Mum?"   
"Not really our Auntie is she. She's our Grandma."   
"No Cameron she's not. Grandma is our Grandma not her."   
"I'm sorry. I just feel so bad for Mum."   
"I know mate. So do I." Zac said as he put his arm over Cameron's shoulder. "Come on, we've heard enough. Let's go into the lounge." 

"So what happens now?" Adrienne said as she sat and held Serena's hand.   
"Nothing happens now. This doesn't change anything. You're still my parents. Christine means nothing to me. Just like I mean nothing to her."  
"Well said darling. Now can we carry on with this gorgeous dinner?" Albert said.   
"Course we can, Dad."   
Pass me your plates and I'll warm them up in the microwave for a minute. "Bernie said as she stood up.   
A few hours later Bernie and Serena said goodbye to Adrienne and Albert.   
"You look shattered." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena. "Why don't you go and have a nice long soak while I tidy up in the kitchen."   
"I will do it in a bit. But I need to go and chat with my boys first." Serena kissed Bernie and went into the lounge.   
"Hey Mum."   
"Hey baby. Are you two alright?" Serena sat in between the boys on the sofa.   
"Yes we're fine. We are more bothered about you Mum." Zac said as he held Serena's hand.   
"I feel better now it's all out in the open."   
"Why didn't you tell us Mum?"   
"I just thought I could put it to the back of mind and forget about it. But all this with you, Maisie and the baby. It just made me think about it again."  
"I'm sorry Mum."   
"It's alright darling. At least you want to be in your baby's life."  
"I do Mum. I want to be there for my baby. As much as I can anyway."   
"I know sweetheart." Serena squeezed Zac's hand.   
"I can't believe how Auntie Christine could be so heartless. How dare she say that she wished you were never born."   
"You heard that?"   
"Me and Zac were listening at the door."   
"It was his idea Mum."   
"It's ok."  
"I hope we never see her again."   
"Well she hasn't seen us for six years Cam. I doubt we will see her anytime soon."  
"Good. You've got us and Bernie. And Grandma and Grandad you don't need her. We all love you so much Mum."   
"I love you too baby. I love you both so much." Serena put the arms around both of the boys. 

"Is that better?" Bernie asked as Serena came out of the bathroom.   
"Yes loads." Serena climbed in bed beside Bernie and immediately cuddled up to her.   
"Serena are you really sure that you don't want anything to do with Christine?"   
"Absolutely. She doesn't care about me, Bernie. It's like I don't even exist. So why should I care about her. Cam was right. I've got you, the boys. My parents. And I've a grandchild on the way. I don't need anyone else." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie softly. "In a few weeks I am marrying the love of my life. And I can't wait."   
"I can't wait either, baby. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena yawned.   
"I think it's time you got some sleep, gorgeous."   
"Mmm I think so. Can I sleep in your arms tonight?"   
"You can stay in my arms forever."   
"That's all I want."   
"Good because I don't ever intend on letting you go." Bernie kissed Serena on the top of her head as they both closed their eyes.   
In the next room Cam was on his laptop looking through Facebook. He went on messenger and began typing. 

How could you be so awful to my Mum. My Mum knows that you gave birth to her. We all hate you especially Mum. And who can blame her after the way you have treated her. Never ever contact my Mum again Auntie Christine. She doesn't want you or need you.   
Cameron read the message one more time before clicking the send button.


	53. Chapter 53

Cameron woke up the next morning and went straight over to his laptop. As soon as he turned his laptop on, a message immediately popped up. Cameron's heart started beating faster as he saw Christine's face pop up. 

How dare you speak to me like that. You don't know anything. You need to learn some manners young man. I will be speaking to your Mum. Whether she likes it or not. 

Cameron felt his heartbeat even faster as he read the message again.   
She's gonna speak to Mum. Oh God Mum's gonna go crazy Cameron thought to himself as he picked up his laptop and went to Zac's bedroom.   
"Zac. Zac, wake up." Cameron said as he shook Zac.   
"Go away Cam." Zac turned over and put the duvet over his head.   
"Zac please wake up. I need you to help me."   
"With what?" Zac sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"I've done something really stupid Zac."   
"Such as?"   
"Look." Cam passed Zac his laptop. As Zac read the message.   
"You complete idiot Cam. Why in the hell did you message her?"  
"I just wanted her to feel bad about the way she's treated Mum."   
"Don't you think Mum's got enough on her plate without you doing this." Zac said as he voice started to get louder.   
"Keep your voice down. You'll wake Mum's up. What am I gonna Zac?"   
"For starters you need to tell Mum. Before Auntie Christine does."   
"Will you be with me when I tell her?"   
"Oh no. I'm not getting involved in this. You're on your own. I've got enough on my plate."   
"Please Zac. I can't do it on my own."   
"Alright. Alright. Now go away and let me sleep." Zac groaned as he laid back down.   
"Thanks Zac." Cam said as he picked up his laptop and went downstairs. 

"Morning love." Bernie said to Cameron as she came into the kitchen.   
"Morning Mom."   
"How long have you been up?"   
"Ages I couldn't sleep."   
"Are you ok?"  
"Er yes fine."   
"You can tell me if you're not. I mean what happened last night. It's a lot to take in."   
"I just said I'm fine Mom." Cameron snapped as he stood up and left the kitchen.   
"Morning baby." Serena said as she passed Cameron on the stairs.   
"Morning Mum." Cam smiled falsely as he ran the rest of the way up the stairs.   
"What's up with him?"   
"God knows. I just asked him if he was alright after last night and he just bit my head off."   
"That's not like him. I'll talk to him in a bit. After I have a cuppa and a cigarette." Serena said as she put the kettle on. "Who's that at this time in the morning." Serena moaned.   
"I'll get it. Mines a coffee." Bernie smiled as she stole a quick kiss from Serena and ran to the door.

"Morning Adrienne."   
"Morning Bernie." "You're up and about early." Bernie said as Adrienne walked inside.   
"I need to talk to Serena. Is she up?"   
"Yes she's in the kitchen."   
"Hi Mum."   
"Hi darling." Adrienne hugged Serena.   
"Do you want a drink? The kettles on."   
"Not just yet. I got something I need to tell you. And you're not going to like it."   
"Go on."   
"I had a phone call last night from Christine."   
"Please tell me you didn't get in contact with her first." Serena said as she sat down.   
"No I didn't. But Cameron did."   
"What. No he wouldn't do that."   
"He has Serena. He sent her a message on Facebook. Telling her how much we all hate her. Especially you."  
"Oh God. This is all I need. So what did she say when she rang?"   
"Put it this way she wasn't very happy. In fact she was fuming."  
"I can't believe this is happening." Serena sighed as she put her head in her hands as Bernie put her arm around her.   
"That's not all I'm afraid."   
"Go on, you might as well ruin my day altogether."   
"Christine is getting the next flight over."


	54. Chapter 54

"No she can't. I don't want her here." Serena said as she started pacing the kitchen. "Ring her up Mum and tell her not to bother."   
"I'll try love."   
"You do that. While I'll go and talk to Cameron." Serena sighed as she went upstairs.   
"Come in." Cam said as Serena knocked on his bedroom door. "Hi Mum." Cam said nervously as he saw the look on Serena's face.   
"I think we need to talk don't you?" Serena said as she sat on the bed.   
"What about?"   
"Oh I think you know what about my lad." Cameron put his head down to the floor. "Why did you do it Cam? What were you trying to achieve? Talk to me Cam." Serena said angrily.   
"I don't know what I was trying to achieve. I just wanted her to know that she wasn't wanted or needed here. I hate her Mum after what she said to you when you were a little girl. How could anyone say that to their own child? I know we can be a handful at times but you would never ever say that."  
"No I wouldn't. But you really shouldn't have messaged her Cam. Christine has rang Grandma and she's not happy."   
"Good. I'm glad she's not."   
"Cam. She says she is getting the next plane over here."   
"What? No she can't. We don't want her here Mum."   
"You should have thought about that before you messaged her. Shouldn't you?"   
"I guess. I'm sorry Mum."   
"Sorry won't cut it this time Cam. I am really angry with you." Serena stood up and went to the door.   
"Mum. I really am sorry."   
"I forgot to say. You're grounded until further notice." Serena said as she left the room. 

"Well done Cameron." Zac said as he came into the bedroom clapping his hands.   
"Shut up Zac."  
"Mum didn't sound very happy with you."   
"Well she wouldn't would she? It's me isn't it. Now if it was you it would be a different story."   
"What are you on about?"   
"Look how many fights you used to get into. And Mum hardly said anything to you."   
"Yes she did."   
"No she didn't. And then you go and get Maise pregnant and what Mum's do? They agree to bring the baby up for you. No questions asked. Zac the golden boy can do no wrong as usual." Cam shouted.   
"Don't talk rubbish Cam. Mum loves us both the same."   
"I know she loves me Zac. I just think she loves you more."   
"Is that what you really think?" Serena said as she stood at the door. Cameron nodded his head as he looked out of the window. "Cam that's not true and you know it."

Serena walked over to Cam and stood beside him. "I love you both so much. You two are everything to me. You're the only good things to come out of my shambles of a marriage." Serena said as tears rolled down her face. "Cameron, look at me." Cam turned to face Serena. "You're my baby. I love you."   
"I love you Mum. I love you more than anything in the world. That's why I did what I did. I can't understand why Auntie Christine doesn't love you. When she gave birth to you." Cameron cried. Serena wrapped her arms around Cameron and pulled him close to her.   
"It's alright baby. It's alright."   
"I'm sorry Mum. Can you forgive me?"   
"Of course I can." Serena kissed Cameron on the cheek and tried to wipe his tears.   
"Thank you."   
"Why don't you and Zac go and take Casper for a walk?"   
"I thought I was grounded."   
"You are. But Casper still needs to go out. He will be crossing his legs."   
"Come on Cam." Zac smiled as he put his arm over Cameron's shoulder as they both left the bedroom. Serena sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.   
"Can I come in?" Adrienne said as she tapped on the door.   
"Yes. Did you get in touch with her?"   
"No. Her phone is switched off. So that can only mean one thing."   
"She's on her way. Isn't she?"   
"It looks like it."   
"Great just great." Serena sighed as she laid back on the bed.


	55. Chapter 55

"It's alright sweetheart." Adrienne laid down beside Serena and cuddled her.   
"How is it Mum?"  
"Because I'm here my darling. It's my job to take care of you. I couldn't protect you from Edward and I will always feel guilty for that."   
"You shouldn't feel guilty." Serena said as she held onto Adrienne tighter.   
"But I do. And I know you're Dad does too."  
"You shouldn't. It was my fault. I should have left Edward the first time he hit me. But I didn't."  
"Why didn't you? You could have always come to me and your Dad." "Because Edward said if I ever left him then he would keep the boys and he would make sure I never saw them again. And I couldn't handle that. I needed to be with my boys. They are everything to me." Serena cried.   
"I know darling. I know."  
"Is everything alright in here?" Bernie asked as she put her head round the door.   
"Yes, fine."   
"Good. Your Dad's here."  
"Just Dad?"   
"Yes, just your Dad." Bernie smiled as Serena and Adrienne got up as they all went downstairs. 

"Hi Dad."   
"Hi darling." Albert said as he hugged Serena. "I've tried ringing Christine as you asked me to love. But there's still no answer."   
"She's probably on the plane by now, love." Adrienne said as she put the kettle on.   
"So what do we do now?" Bernie asked as she put her arm around Serena's shoulder.   
"Me and Albert will make sure that she doesn't come near Serena. Don't worry about that Bernie."   
"Can we please stop talking about her. If she shows up she shows up. But I don't want anything to do with her.?" Serena snapped as she stood up and grabbed her bag.   
"Where are you going babe?"   
"I need to get out of here for a bit."   
"Do you want me to come with you?" Bernie asked as she followed Serena to the front door.   
"No. I just want to be on my own." Serena kissed Bernie on the cheek and left.   
"I don't like the idea of Serena going off on her own."   
"She'll be fine Bernie. Serena is a lot stronger than what you think. She had to put up with Edward for all those years. Didn't she?"   
"True." 

"Where's Mum going?" Zac said as he and Cam came back from walking the dog. "We've just seen her driving off in the car."   
"I don't know love. She just said she needed to be on her own."  
"Why? What's happened now?"   
"Nothing has happened yet. But I reckon it's gonna be fun and games when Christine shows up." "Albert said as he stood up." Come on Adrienne, we better get back home in case Christine shows up."  
"Ok love. Let me know when Serena gets back, will you Bernie?"   
"Of course." Bernie said as they all said their goodbyes.   
Meanwhile at the airport Christine and her husband Justin had got their luggage and went outside to look for a taxi.   
"Are you free buddy? Justin asked as they walked up to a taxi.  
"Yep. Where do you want to go?"   
"Holiday inn on Park avenue."   
"Hop in." Christine and Justin got in the back of the taxi. While the taxi driver put their cases in the boot.   
"I don't know why we couldn't have just stayed with my Mum and Dad." Christine said nervously as she fastened her seat belt.   
"We don't want you telling them something you shouldn't. Do we?" Justin smirked as he looked out of the window.


	56. Chapter 56

Justin did nothing but moan on the way to the hotel.   
"I don't know why you go on about this place being so good."  
"It's obviously not as nice as Florida. But it's my home."   
"It's not your home anymore, is it? Your home is in Florida with me. Not in this dump."   
"You didn't have to come with me you know. You could have stayed at home."   
"Like I would have let you come on your own. You don't go anywhere without me while we are here. I need to be with you to keep an eye on you.Do you hear me."   
"Yes." Christine looked out of the window and wiped a tear that fell from her eye. When they got to the hotel they got the room keys and went to find their room.   
"Room 218 this is us." Justin said as he opened the door as Christine followed him inside.  
"Well unpack and then find somewhere in this shithole to have dinner."   
"Can't we just go and see my family now. It's still early."   
"You'll go and see them when I say you can."  
"Please Justin. I haven't seen them in 6 years."   
"And who's fault is that?"   
"It's not mine."   
"Are you saying it's my fault?"   
"No. I just. I've missed them all so much. I need to talk to Serena. I don't want her hating me." Christine said as she began to cry.   
"You'll see them tomorrow. Now stop blubbering. I'm going to freshen up." Justin grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. Christine got her phone out of her bag and began scrolling through the pictures. Till she found a picture of Serena.   
"I don't want you to hate me. I love you." Christine said as she traced Serena's face with her finger. 

"Serena, where have you been?" Bernie asked as Serena came through the front door.   
"I've just been for a drive. I just needed time to think." Serena took Bernie’s hand and led her into the lounge. "I've come to a decision. About Christine and about us."   
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."   
"Well I hope you're going to like it. I have decided that I am not going to let Christine get to me. If she shows up then she shows up. She probably won't be here long anyway. Where you on the other hand." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hands on hers. "Are going to be around forever. I hope."   
"I will be."   
"Good. Because in 2 weeks we are going to be getting married. And all we have done so far is book the venue and the registry office. We haven't got or outfits or anything. I want our wedding day to be the best day ever."   
"And we will. I promise."   
"I am going to take my Mum shopping with me to get my dress."   
"Are you getting a dress?"   
"Of course I am. I want to look gorgeous for you."  
"You always look gorgeous to me. If you are going shopping then I will take the boys out shopping and get our suits then."   
"They'll like that."   
"I was wondering about my best man."   
"What about it?"   
"Well I've got two best men haven't I. I've got Zac and Cam." Serena smiled. "So I have decided that I want them both to be my best man. I love them both so much."   
"I know you do. And they love you. You're there Mom." Serena smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Bernie. 

"That was nice. Wasn't it?" Christine said as she put down her knife and fork.   
"It wasn't bad I suppose. I've had better."   
"Justin."   
"What."   
"Can we go and see my family first thing tomorrow please?"   
"Yes if it stops you moaning. I'll go and pay." Justin stood up and went over to the till. I need to get away from him. Christine thought to herself. I want to be with my family.  
"Come on let's go." Justin grabbed Christine's hand as they went back to the hotel. Christine got ready for bed and climbed into bed beside Justin. Justin put his arms around Christine and held her close.   
"You know I love you don't you?" You've got a funny way of showing it Christine thought. "Don't you."   
"Yes."   
"Everything I do is for you. To keep you safe."   
"I know."   
"Let's get some sleep before we go and see you brood tomorrow." Justin said as he closed his eyes. I need to get out of here Christine thought as she laid staring at the ceiling. She turned and looked at Justin who was now snoring his head off. This is your chance to get out. Christine climbed out of bed gently as not to wake Justin. She grabbed her case that she hadn't properly unpacked yet. Christine crept out of the door and shut it gently behind her. I need to get home to my family, she thought as she then ran down the corridor and out of the hotel.


	57. Chapter 57

Christine ran down the road and hailed a black cab.   
"Where do you want to go love?" The driver asked.   
"42 Windsor Drive please. And please hurry." Christine cried.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yeah I just need to get home."   
"Ok." The driver said as he started the car. Christine's heart was pounding as they drove through the streets of Holby. She kept looking out of the back window to make sure they weren't being followed.   
"Here you go love. That's £8.50 please."   
"Thank you." Christine paid the driver as he opened the door for her and got out her case.   
"Can you manage your case?"   
"Yes thank you." Christine grabbed her case and practically ran to the front door. And started banging on it loudly.   
"MUM. DAD LET ME IN PLEASE." Christine shouted as she continued to bang on the door.   
"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT." Albert called out as he unlocked the door. "Christine."   
"Dad, help me please." Christine began to cry as she grabbed hold of Albert and hugged him tightly.   
"Hey what's wrong?"   
"Christine, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Adrienne said as she walked down the stairs.   
"Mum." Christine let go of Albert and wrapped her arms around her Mum. "I've missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too darling. But if you missed us so much why didn't you come and see us before now?"   
"I tried. I really tried. But he wouldn't let me."   
"Who wouldn't let you?"   
"Justin."   
"Your husband."   
"Yes. I waited till he was asleep and I left him Mum. I can't carry on like this."   
"Carry on like what?"   
"Being treated like dirt. I'm sorry." Christine sobbed as she clung to Adrienne.   
"It's alright sweetheart. Come through to the lounge and you can tell me everything. Albert put the kettle on love."   
"Ok." Albert said as he went through to the kitchen. 

"Where's Serena Mum?"   
"Serena's at home love. She's probably asleep in bed at this time."   
"I thought she was staying with you and Dad."   
"She was for a bit but she's got her own home now."   
"I want to see her. I want to explain everything. I don't want her hating me. I need to talk to her."   
"Talk to me first. I want you to explain everything to me first. From the beginning."   
"Here you go love." Albert said as he gave Christine a cup of tea.   
"Thanks Dad."   
"Tell us what's been happening, love."   
"When I first met Justin everything was great. He surprised me with the wedding. I didn't know anything about it. That's why I didn't tell you about it. He just sprung it on me. I really wanted you guys at my wedding." Christine cried.   
"It's alright darling."  
"He wouldn't let me have any contact with any of you. He said I belonged to him now. And that I had to do what he told me to do. He wouldn't even let me come over when Serena was in the hospital. I begged and begged him. But he said no."  
"Why didn't he let you?"   
"Because he couldn't get time off work and he said he couldn't trust me to come over here on my own. He dictates everything I do Mum."

"Has he ever hit you?"   
"No Dad. But I am so scared that that day will soon come."   
"Over my dead body it will. What is it with men thinking they can hurt my daughters." Albert said angrily as he began pacing the room.   
"Albert, calm down. Christine, how did you get away from him tonight?"   
"I waited until he was asleep and I took my chance as I was so close to home. This is still home isn't it?"   
"Of course it is darling." Albert said as he put her arm around.   
"Thank you. I'm so tired Dad." Christine said as she rested her head on Albert's shoulder.   
"I think we should hit the sack love."  
"Come on sweetheart I take you up to the spare room." Adrienne said as she held Christine's hand as they went upstairs.


	58. Chapter 58

"Morning beautiful." Serena smiled as Bernie opened her eyes the next morning.   
"Morning gorgeous." Bernie shuffled closer to Serena and kissed her softly. "I wonder what today will bring."   
"I don't know. Like I said last night. I can't avoid her forever. I am stronger now than I have ever been. I have you and my boys. I feel like I tackle anything as long as I have the 3 of you."   
"You will always have us baby." Bernie smiled as she hugged Serena tighter.   
"Oh God who's what now?" Serena groaned as she turned over and grabbed her phone as it rang. "Hi Mum."   
"Hi darling. Are you up yet?" Adrienne asked.   
"No, I've only just woke up. Why?"   
"Christine is here."   
"So."   
"Serena please love before you start kicking off just listen to me."  
"Ok."  
"Christine and her husband arrived yesterday. And while her husband was asleep last night Christine ran away from the hotel they were staying in and ended up at ours."   
"Why did she run away?"   
"Because she is scared to death of him, Serena. She is not the same Christine. She is a nervous wreck."  
"He hasn't been hitting her has he?"   
"No. Look I think you should let Christine explain everything to you. She keeps asking to see you."   
"Does she?"   
"Yes. So can I tell her she can come and see you?"   
"Yes OK."   
"Thank you. We'll be about half an hour alright?   
"Yes that's fine. See you later."   
"Bye love."   
"We'd better get up. Mum, Dad and Christine are coming over." Serena sighed as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. 

"Serena come and sit down and stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet." Bernie said as he patted the sofa.   
"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous." Serena sat down beside Bernie and rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Mum do you want me and Cam to go out when Auntie Christine comes?" Zac said as he stood at the lounge door.   
"Why? Do you want to go out?"   
"No, we want to stay to be here for you."   
"Then stay here." Serena smiled as she put her arms around Zac and hugged him. "Oh I love you my darling."   
"I love you Mum."   
"That'll be them." Serena said as the doorbell rang.   
"Do you want me to let them in love?" Bernie asked as she stood beside Serena.   
"Yes please I just need a minute." Serena walked to the lounge and took a few deep breaths. "I'll go and put the kettle on." Zac said as Bernie went to answer the door.   
"Hello Bernie love." Adrienne said as they stepped inside. "Bernie this is Christine."   
"Christine, this is Serena's wife to be Bernie."   
"Very nice to meet you Bernie."  
"You too."   
"Where's Serena?"   
"In the lounge." Adrienne took a step towards the lounge but Christine stopped her.   
"Mum, do you mind if I go and see Serena on my own?"   
"Of course not. We'll be just in the kitchen."   
"Thanks." Christine nervously took a step forward and walked into the lounge. "Serena." Serena turned as they saw each other for the first time in 6 years.   
"Hello Christine."   
"Oh Serena. I'm so sorry."   
Christine said as she ran across the room and threw her arms around Serena. 

"I've missed you so much." Christine sobbed as she held Serena tightly.   
"You have?" Serena pulled away a little to look at Christine.  
"Of course I have." Christine put Serena's face in her hands.   
"Then why don't you ever come and see me?"   
"Come and sit down. And I'll tell you." Serena followed Christine over to the sofa.   
"Well."   
"Justin my husband he's erm he's very controlling. As soon as we were married he said I was his. And he was the only person I was ever gonna need. He stopped me from seeing my friends and my family. He only allowed me out of the house to go to work. And even when I was there he would ring me all time to make sure that's where I was. I'm not allowed anywhere without him. When Edward hurt you I begged him to let me come over but because he couldn't come with me. He wouldn't let me. I would lay awake at night so scared in case I never got to see you again. My little girl." Christine sobbed as she put her head in her hands."Can you ever forgive me."   
"It's not your fault." Serena said with tears streaming down her face as she put her arm around Christine. "But I thought you hated me."   
"How could I ever hate you. I made you. I gave birth to you." Christine held Serena's face in her hands again. "You are a fantastic Mum. A Doctor and a Surgeon. I am so proud of you. I love you Serena."  
"You do?"   
"More than anything in this world."   
"I love you too." Serena cried as they both hugged each other tightly.


End file.
